And I Will Be
by poeticjustice13
Summary: AU. Name: Camille Roberts Occupation: Student.Theatre Major. Relationship status:In love with Logan Mitchell. Problem: Logan has no idea. What happens when Camille Roberts gets stuck helping her long time obsession Logan? Will he learn to love her? Will her and friends survive their senior year together?
1. Operation Obsession

**Here's the replacement. It's basically an intro. Thank you for all the support each and everyone of you guys gave me!**

**This is an AU fic. They are all in high school specifically a private boarding school.**

**James, Kendall, Carlos, Jo, Logan, Camille, Annie, Stephanie are 17 and seniors.**

**Katie is a freshman and is fourteen.**

**Lucy, Dak and Wayne are sixteen and juniors. **

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me except the plot. This plot is mine. I don't own BTR (both show or group)**

**This is a Lomille.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

When I'm on stage I know who I am. I am the invincible, I am the almighty, I am a character. I can say what I want (as long as it's in the script), I can do what I want (as long as it's in the script), and I can act however the hell I want (as long as it's in the script). The stage is my comfort.

Yet, the second all that make up and costume junk comes off, I know who I really am. I am Camille Elizabeth Roberts, theatre major, outcast, and hopelessly in love with Logan Mitchell.

Don't even get me started about that kid. Even now in senior year, my love has yet to disappear. It's because of this love that I'm hiding in a bush twenty yards away watching him with binoculars that I got from my spy kit.

Everything about him is perfect. The way even just the slightest smile can carve out those luscious dimples, or the way his hair is always done to perfection. The way his school blazer hugs him the right way.

I take out my notebook and continue observation.

**_11:42 AM_**

**_Monday, 9/13/11  
><em>**

**_Logan is sitting wearing his usual school blazer. He looks frustrated and tired. He has that big health test in the next few hours. He clings to his textbook tightly as if his life depended on it. If only he could hold me that way. His hair lacks it's usual spikey-ness but I take it as him being too stressed to even comprehend that simple act of hygiene._**

**_He tenderly flips the page_ and-  
><strong>

"At first, I thought this was a freshman crush but this is just ridiculous. She's hiding in a fucking bush!" I heard Jo hiss.

I turned just as my three best friends stopped in front of me obscuring my perfect view of Logan.

"Guys, I can hear you alright? Now move out of my way you're interfering with Logan time!" I whispered.

"Logan time?" Annie asked.

"Yup, it's official our girl is crazy." Stephanie confirmed.

"I can hear you." I said in a sing song voice.

"We know." Jo answered.

I closed my notebook and grabbed my dark purple messenger bag off the floor. I can't believe they ruined my Logan time. We walked away as quickly as we could in hopes that Logan wouldn't notice me getting out of the bush.

"So what's so important that you guys had to ruin my time with my Logie?" I whined.

"He's not your Logie, dear. " Jo retorted.

"And, we've been looking for you for an hour. You have a meeting with Waltz in his office." Annie added.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard the information. Me? I had a meeting with Waltz? Mr. Waltz wants to see me?

"Oh my God. This could only mean that-"

"He wants to talk about you and your script" all three of them finished for me.

"Exactly!" I said jumping.

Mr. Waltz is basically the link for any theatre major here at Wainavo Academy to Juiliard. If he thinks you've got it then you got it. If he wants to see me, then that has to be a sign for something.

"Aww, look at her she can't wipe the grin off her face." Jo cooed.

"Guys, this is all I've ever wanted. What if this is my chance? I mean I did apply to other schools but getting into Juiliard proves something. Something that I've needed proving all my life." I explained.

They all nodded in understanding as we walked over to the theatre building.

My mind goes back to how I ended up here at boarding school in the first place.

**_Flashback_**

_"No, absolutely not." My dad said. _

_"Okay, give me a chance. Dad, I got in. That has to mean something right?" _

_I sat in his office as he filed some papers. He had a slight scowl on his face._

_"Oh it means, something alright. It means that you disobeyed me. You forged my signature and tricked your nanny into taking you to that stupid audition to that stupid school. Not to mention, you do know it's in California Camille. That's halfway across the country."_

_"I know dad and I'm sorry. I really am but this is my dream, my chance."_

_"Don't be so dramatic, Elizabeth." He said distractedly._

_"Camille, dad. Just because I have her name doesn't mean I'm her." I said referring to my mother._

_"I know darling." My dad said softening with guilt._

_"Daddy, please. I'll even make a deal with you."_

_"What kind of deal?" he asked curiously._

_At thirteen, I had a pretty good idea of what a good deal was. Then again having a lawyer as a dad helped tremendously in that area also._

_"Well, let me do one semester there and if I fail I will come back home and start on my future as a lawyer and taking over the family firm, if I succeed I keep going. Until I fail academically or call you crying and pleading with you to let me come home then I stay at Wainavo Academy." I said confidently._

_He looked at me for a long time. I thought he was going to yell at me or something but instead a smile appeared on his face._

_"How did you get to be so smart at age thirteen?" he asked jokingly._

_"I learned from the best."_

**_End of Flashback._**

"You can do this, sweetheart." Jo said grabbing my hand.

We were in front of the theatre building now and it was time to face my moment of truth. I couldn't believe this was happening. I would finally prove my dad wrong. Juiliard here I come!

"Okay, I'll meet you guys in our room later after my afternoon classes alright?" I asked as they all nodded.

"Good luck!" yelled Annie.

"We have faith in you!" Stephanie encouraged.

I tightened the strap of my messenger bag and courageously walked into the building. The second I walked in I felt completely at ease. Everyone was rushing back and forth, some in a hurry to get to the other side of campus and others practicing monologues.

I smiled as I walked down the hallway feeling at home in this place of chaos and stage acting.

I knocked on Mr. Waltz's door and was immediately met with a response telling me to come in.

"Hey Mr. Waltz, I got a message saying you wanted to see me."

I knew my voice was shaking but I honestly couldn't contain my excitement. This was it. This meeting was going to change my life completely.

"Ah yes, hi Camille have a seat." He motioned towards a chair a few feet away from him that I anxiously took.

Mr. Waltz ran a hand through his greyish black hair and fixed his glasses before he began.

"Now, Camille you know I enjoy having you in my class, right?"

I nodded, my mood had now switched to one of dread. Was I getting kicked out of my major?

"Yes, I enjoy having your class. You totally changed acting for me. You got me to realize there's more than just actors but people behind them."

He smiled before continuing.

"That's great. I'm happy for that. I was actually wanting to talk to you about that. I was looking at your script that you handed in as your last project of your junior year and I thought it was remarkable. Your characters were realistic, and had depth to them. They were a bit too real. It was like I was literally there with them in each scene." Mr. Waltz said.

"Sir, that's actually what I was going for. I wanted to write a script that not only could people like my friends and I could relate to but I wanted you to really feel them, feel the emotion." I explained.

I bit my lip as I waited for him to respond.

"That's why I came to you. I feel like the script you handed in August wasn't your best. It was good don't get me wrong but it's not like the others. I want you to fix it up. Add some more depth to the characters. I know it's only a rough draft but still I'm giving yours back early to you Camille. I see so much potential in you that it hurts to see you hand in something like this."

"Oh." I replied. "You see potential in me?"

"Do I? Hell yes. I've seen you on that stage Camille, and you power over anyone else there but your writing is what really puts you on top. This rough draft is part of your end of senior year project, correct?" Mr. Waltz said.

"Yeah. This is the first half and then the next half is actually putting on the play. But the play isn't until the end of the year."

"Okay, then you have time. I'm here to help you Camille. I believe that so many great things will come from you. This script is a love story correct?"

I nodded.

"Then find that love. The script seemed to be too commercial and stereotypical for you. Where is the real stuff you usually bring to the table?" he asked.

"It's around here somewhere, Mr. Waltz. Trust me, this will be one kick ass script and an even better play." I said.

"I believe you."

We sat there in silence as I thought about what he said. This was the first time one of my scripts centered around love. Yeah, my others usually have a little romance in them but this one was literally an angst but with so much romance. Yet, it came out fake to him.

I've never been in a real loving relationship so how can I write about one?

"Oh and Camille, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about." Mr. Waltz added, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"As one of my few remarkable students, I'd like to ask you a favor. As you know each student has to earn a Fine Arts Credit to graduate. This means they have to take a class in music, theatre, matter what major they decide to pursue. Well, one senior has just recently transferred into my Drama I class and well he sucks at acting."

"So you want me to help him? Like be an acting coach?" I asked.

"Yes, that's exactly it. He's a Medical major so you can usually find him by that building. He's a good kid and does well in his other classes, it's just acting isn't his thing and all the other classes that would give him this credit are full. He has to do acting."

Wait, Medical major? Smart? He's also a guy. It can't be who I think it is right?

"Okay, I will. Who is he?"

Before Mr. Waltz could answer me, the door to his room opened. I turned my head and froze.

"Ah, Mr. Mitchell there you are. Meet your tutor Camille."

Logan smiled slightly. My breathing picked up and I began to feel a bit dizzy.

"Camille, you look a bit pale." I heard Mr. Waltz say.

I was losing my sense of consciousness as the room swirled around me and darkness replaced it all.

* * *

><p><strong>So she fainted! Yup. So here is the new story and I hope you guys enjoy. I feel really sick right now so to all of you who gave me their email to send you the plot and chapters of LTLA I will do that all either tonight or tomorrow.<br>**

**I got a cold so this weekend is not turning up as fun for me. Thank god I have all next week off because of Thanksgiving. I hope you guys like this story. It's going to be twenty chapters long. Knowing me I'll go over twenty. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. I really want to know what you guys think of this so I can continue.  
><strong>


	2. Tutor

**Here's the next chapter but to those of you who wanted LTLA. I sent the first six out to you and I am working on chapter 7 and it will be sent to your emails. Remember to put spaces between each word or letter in your email or this site will block it. **

**BTW thanks for the response I've been getting for this story and What Comes Next. You guys are awesome. **

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

"Camille? Can you hear me? Camille?"

I heard Logan's voice and immediately my eyes opened. I stared back into his voluptuous chocolate orbs in wonder.

"Logan?" I whispered.

"Camille!" Jo yelled.

Logan was pushed out of the way by Jo and I was pulled into her arms. I hesitantly hugged her back as my eyes searched for Logan.

"Cami, you scared that crap out of me! Are you alright?" Jo said squeezing me tighter.

"Josephine, I'm fine." I said through clenched teeth.

She immediately let me go and looked at me with worry. I realized how harsh I probably was just now. I took her hand in mine and smiled.

"Really, Jo, I'm fine."

She nodded.

As I tried to get up, Logan was by my side again anxiously trying to get me into the seat that I had previously occupied before.

"Easy there, Camille. Do you feel nauseas? How about dizzy? Do you need some water?" Logan asked question after question and I couldn't help but smile.

"No, I'm fine really."

Logan still had this adorable look of worry on his face but tried not to push me any further.

"I'm sorry Camille, I shouldn't have put so many things on you all at once. I understand if you have too many thing on your plate. I'll assign someone else as Logan's tutor." Mr. Waltz said.

"No! I'll do it!" I yelled earning a confused look from both Mr. Waltz and Logan and an eye roll from Jo.

"What I mean is, I can do it. I want to teach him how to act." I said calmly.

"If you're sure..." Mr. Waltz said hesitantly.

"I'm sure. I am so sure."

"Alright." Mr. Waltz agreed.

"Cool. Well, I'm Logan." my dear Logie said as he held out his hand for me to shake.

I shook it gratefully, and made note of how soft his hands were.

We stood there awkwardly for a moment as he stared at our hands. Was he feeling the spark that we obviously had?

"Um, you can let go." he said hesitantly.

"Oh, sorry." Trust me I wasn't sorry what-so-ever.

I stared at him for a few seconds before turning to Jo.

"Hey, don't you have class right now?" I asked her.

"Uh yeah, but Mrs. Schwartz cancelled class so I have this hour free now." She explained.

Jo was a music major. She was a decent actress but music was definitely her thing. Her voice was pretty soulful.

I nodded at her reply and got up and grabbed my bag.

"Well, I have some studying to do. So I have to go." I said to Mr. Waltz.

"Well then, that's fine. When you have time just set up some dates for you and Logan to engage in your tutoring sessions."

Logan and I both nodded as we made our way out of Mr. Waltz office. I walked in between Jo and Logan and tried my hardest not to jump him right then and there. How can he be this gorgeous?

"So, um, when do you have time to tutor me?" He asked cautiously.

I stopped for a minute and smirked at his nervousness.

"You know I don't bite, right?" Well, not _yet_ anyway!

"What?" He said confused.

"It's just you seem a bit nervous. Like I'm going to jump out at you." AGAIN, not _yet_.

He sighed before answering.

"Theatre isn't my thing. Medicine is. I just think it sucks that I have to take this class just to graduate and the fact that I need a tutor because I suck at it is even more stupid." he explained.

I couldn't help but feel hurt at his attitude. How could my soon-to-be boyfriend/future husband feel such a way about my passion. Before I could say anything Jo beat me to it.

"Don't knock it until you try it. Just because you're not interested in something doesn't mean you should bash it. Plus, you're lucky to have Camille help you in the first place, she's one of the best in the whole school."

I had to admit, Jo was not as cute and innocent as she seemed. In her light blue button down blouse and khaki skirt with knee high combat boots, she was pretty bad-ass. Still, I didn't want her to be so harsh on Logan.

"Look I didn't mean it that way but theatre just doesn't appeal to me." Logan said.

Again, I felt a pain in my chest as my passion was being talked about in such a rude manner.

"Okay, whatever. We all have something we're good at. I'm going to help you because it's obvious you suck at acting." I said hoping to end the conversation.

Logan made a face before nodding his head.

"I'll see you around. Maybe at dinner we can set up some session times?" He suggested.

I nodded my head as he walked away, probably off to his next class.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe how much of a jack-ass he is!" Jo said ranting for the millionth time about Logan.<p>

"Jo." I whined.

"No, Camille. _You_ are helping him. _You_ are doing him the favor."

"I know let it go already!" I yelled.

Ever since we had gotten back to our dorm, she couldn't stop complaining about Logan. I simply sat down on her bed and waited for her to get it out of her system. But it's been four hours and she doesn't seem ready to give up. At least my little outburst got her attention.

Her eyes narrowed for a moment before they finally softened as she walked over and sat on her bad next to me. Our eyes locked for a moment and hers held mine. She took hold of my hand with her right and moved a stray curl out of my face with her left.

"Why are you so hung up on this guy? What does he have that's so unique that you can't find it in someone else?" She asked quietly.

"Jo, he's not just some guy. He's the guy. Like Kendall is to you, Logan is to me. He was the first person I ever saw at this school. I remember jumping out of my dad's car and the second I stepped down, I saw Logan from across the parking lot and I swear my heart stopped. That was it. I belonged to him."

"I just don't want you to give up your dream or compromise yourself for him. I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me. I'm still here. I'm the same girl who you met the on the first day of freshman year."

"True, just a bit more obsessive." Jo said jokingly.

I laughed. I was glad the seriousness is over.

"Hey, it's almost time for dinner! I got to get ready for my date with Logan." I said excitedly.

Jo rolled her eyes before smiling.

"One, it's not a date. Two, we wear uniforms so it's not like you can actually dress to impress."

"Okay, sure we have uniforms but that doesn't mean I can't woo him with my natural beauty. And you're right it's not a date. It's dinner and we're planning our future dates."

"You mean tutoring sessions _right_?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

* * *

><p>At dinner, it was easy to spot Logan. Usually it takes me awhile to really get a good hold on where Logan is in the dining hall but this time it was a piece of cake. He was sitting all alone in the far corner near the sandwich aisle.<p>

"Aw, not only did he save us our own private table but he saved it by sandwiches? I love sandwiches. This is so fate." I said thinking out loud.

"Okay, seriously this whole thinking out loud thing is getting creepy. It's not even your own private table. He probably wanted a quiet space for you two to figure everything out. Lastly, everyone loves sandwiches I don't think fate has anything to do with it." Jo said coming up behind me.

"Okay seriously, do you need to ruin my fantasies?"

"If it keeps you sane? Then yes." Jo answered before walking away to our usual lunch table to eat with our other friends.

"Here we go Camille." I said.

I walked across the hall staring straight at Logan. I was going to really do this. I was going to tutor him. This is exactly how it should be. This is all a sign. A sign that things are looking up my senior year and that I'll finally have my fairytale.

This has to work for me. It just has to.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to lie, I am incredibly disappointed in this chapter. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for such a huge disappointment. Please review. Feedback helps me know what I can improve and what you guys thought.<strong>

**Thank you and What Comes Next will hopefully be updated by Friday but knowing me I'm probably going to be forced away from my laptop.**

**Have a Happy Thanksgiving!**

**PS Don't take Jo's attitude to heart she is Camille's friend but just doesn't like Camille's obsession with having Logan love her.**


	3. Epiphany or maybe a Revelation

**Yes I know I should be doing homework but this was technically halfway done and I needed to clear my head so I decided to get this out there.**

**BTW about What Comes Next and WAWWE. Many of you keep asking about Peggy and Annie. I switched the characters therefore making Peggy, Annie instead. I think Annie just fit better with James. So whatever I put Peggy doing in WAWWE, it really should be Annie  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

"So, what time are you free?" Logan asked.

I swear this moment is like every dream I've ever had about our first date. If only there were flowers, and the room were a bit more empty, and maybe some-

"Uh, Camille? Did you hear me?" Logan said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What? I didn't catch that. I'm sorry." Maybe Jo was right I do need to keep my fantasies under control.

"I asked what time are you free. You know, to tutor me?" Logan said again.

"Oh, um, any time really. I have two hours free in the morning and after four I usually don't have anything. Although, nothing after dinner because after this I work in the theatre until curfew."

He nodded. He was thinking for a moment. He looked good thinking. Since seeing him earlier, he had changed out of the school blazer and just stuck with a simple polo that had the Wainavo crest on it and khaki slacks. That boy was the epitome of sexy.

"Well, I do have a free hour in the morning but I usually use that as a catch up hour for studying. The afternoon should work. But if you don't mind me asking what are you going to teach me?"

He smirked. I felt myself getting a little defensive over my art.

"You think it's easy don't you?"

"How hard is it to say a bunch of lines?"

"It's not just a bunch of lines. It's an art. There's way more to acting than just lines. You have to be that person. Any sense of your own personality has to be dead the second you get off the stage. You have to know that you're that character and no one else."

He softened a bit after I finished.

"Look, I didn't mean to defend you or anything."

"But you did. I'm not doing this because I have nothing to do." That's not true Camille. You have nothing else to fill those time slots. This is just another way for you to get Logan.

"I know and I appreciate your time."

"Do you really? Because if you did you wouldn't talk like that about my major. I sure as hell don't talk about your Medical major like that. How easy is it to diagnose pneumonia or the freaking chicken pox?"

"Hey!"

"See, you don't like it when I make fun of your major so why make fun of mine?"

He sat there silently and I knew I had him just where I wanted. It was kind of nice actually. We're not even in a relationship yet and we've already established commmunication skills with one another. We are so compatible!

"Okay, so in see where you're coming from. Look, from what I hear you're the best of the best here and I need this class if I want to graduate in June. Please, don't change your mind about tutoring me."

I stared at him for awhile and as I did something immediately clicked. This is a sign from God. This is our fate. It's up to me to show Logan that acting really is seriously and is a lot of hard work. It's like an unspoken deal between me and Logan. Show Logan that acting is the real deal and in exchange I get Logan all to my self.

I smiled. God really is good.

"Okay, I'll help you. But no bashing acting. If you're not going to take this seriously then I'm not going to help you."

"I will, I promise." He said sincerely.

Gosh, the things this boy does are way to breathtaking.

* * *

><p>Jo<p>

I watched from across the dining hall as Camille gazed at Logan lovingly and Logan just continued talking not even realizing Camille's obvious affection.

"Earth to Jo? Anyone in there?" James joked as he waved a hand in my face.

I turned to my friends as they all stared at me expectantly.

"Look at her guys. She's literally setting herself up for failure." I said trying to point Camille out to them.

They all turned and watched as Camille and Logan conversed.

"Girl's got it bad." Stephanie said biting into Carlos' corn dog.

"I don't know maybe she'll get over it." James said hopeful.

"I don't think so. Look at her, I bet you it's taking every ounce of self control she has to not jump him." Kendall said mockingly.

I looked back at my best friend and my heart broke for her. I just wanted her to be happy, but Logan just couldn't cut it.

"I don't get why she's doing this to herself. I mean come on. He's a Medical Major. Medical majors only date medical majors only. It's like an unspoken law." Annie complained.

I tore my eyes away from Camille and stared at the members of our group. We were all coupled up in some way. Carlos and Stephanie had been together since the second month of freshman year. Kendall and I finally got together in the middle of our junior year. Lastly, Annie and James were pretty much friends with benefits but still. All of us had a significant other. Camille had no one.

"Guys, we have to get someone for Cam. I mean Ken, you're a Sports Major. Don't you have any hockey players that might be interested?" I asked.

He thought about it but shook his head after a moment.

"Babe, it's senior year. Not many guys want to be attached to someone. Plus, who says Camille would even be willing to look at anyone else. She's smitten with Logan."

"I just wish he was smitten with her." I said sadly.

"Well, maybe we could find out." Carlos said finally joining into the conversation.

"Wait, how?" Stephanie asked taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Well, Logan lives right next door to James and I. My friend Steve is his dorm mate. How hard could it be to find out who Logan is crushing on?" Carlos explained.

I grinned as I realized just how good of an idea that was. Before I could elaborate on it further, Camille came power walking over to our table. She immediately pulled a chair over and sat down.

She was breathing heavily and her curls seemed a bit out of place and her smile was a a little too creepy for my liking. It could only me one thing. Camille Roberts had a plan.

We all got rather comfortable as we all waited for Camille to go on.

"What is it this time Cami?" Annie asked.

"Okay, I had an epiphany. Or a revelation. Or whatever you call an idea from God!" She said as quietly as she could.

Kendall rolled his eyes and I immediately elbowed him. He shot me a glare before turning back to Camille.

"Come on, let's hear it." James encouraged.

"Okay, so you know how I have to tutor Logan right?"

"Wait, since when did you have to tutor Logan?" Kendall questioned.

"We'll explain later. Continue Camille." Stephanie said

"Okay, well, I realized this really is fate. It's like a deal with God. I tutor Logan and get him to fall in love with acting. In exchange for that, Logan can realize that not only is acting amazing but so am I and then we fall in love and live happily ever after. Can you believe I didn't see it until now?"

I looked at her for a long time. We were all really silent as she looked at us one by one.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that? Come on. You guys know this is one kick-ass plan right?" She said smiling.

I snapped out of my trance and quickly regained my composure.

"You know what Cam, I think it's a great plan. We all do." I said lying through my teeth.

Her smile got wider (if that was even possible).

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"You'd probably be in jail." James muttered and Carlos and Kendall laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing Cami, don't you have to get to the theatre?" James said covering up his previous comment.

Camille glanced at her watch and jumped out of her seat.

"Guys, I'm sorry but if I don't leave now I'm going to be late. I have to go handle some props and find some actors for my play. Bye!"

Without waiting for us to say goodbye she turned and left us.. As soon as she was out of of earshot I turned to Carlos.

"Your friend Steve? Isn't he a Production major?" I asked Carlos.

"Yeah, he is. He's got like two classes with Steph. Right honey?" Carlos answered.

"Yeah. I got my second and fourth class with him. Why?" Stephanie questioned.

"Well, I think we literally have to take some desperate measures here. This is not normal. She thinks God is intervening now! I think it's time we made our own intervention in all of this." I explained.

"Wait a minute. You're not thinking what I think you're thinking right?" Kendall said with a smile.

I smiled back because I knew we had the same idea. I gave him a peck on the lips and nodded.

"My dear, we are definitely thinking the same thing."

"Okay, lovebirds, a little help over here for the clueless please." Annie said breaking up the moment.

"Well, as my lovely lady over here was saying, we need to intervene. Which means instead of figuring out if Logan likes Camille, we're going to use to Steve instead."

"So wait a minute. We're going to use some poor innocent guy in order to stop Camille from getting hurt? Do you really think that's smart guys?" James asked.

"Yeah." Kendall and I said in unison.

I mean it had to work. I've met Steve a few times and seems nice enough. He's a good guy and he could be perfect for Camille.

"Look, Camille is special and a handful. We can handle her because we've known her for a few years and Steve's nice but can he really handle her?" Carlos said.

"Guys, this could work! Can't you see we're helping her? We're basically saving her from herself. It's obvious Logan doesn't like her, he just needs her to pass the class. But Steve could be a real boyfriend for her. Someone who's actually there and not a figment of her imagination." I said hoping that would understand.

They all thought about it for and Stephanie was the first to speak.

"Well, he does seem like an alright guy. I think maybe this plan could work. The only thing is, we don't know if Steve likes Camille nonetheless knows who she is."

"Well, we can always find out now because he's heading towards us now." James stated

I turned just in time to see Steve approaching our table. He was good-looking with nice tan skin, dark hair and he did look good in the uniform do that was a plus. I couldn't help but also notice how tired he looked.

"Hey Carlos. Sorry to interrupt your dinner but do you mind if I get your dorm key? I left mine in our room and I really need some sleep. Today has not been my day." Steve said.

"Sure man, no problem." Carlos said as he stood up to get his key from his pocket.

I took that as a chance to reel Steve in.

"Hey Steve! Take a seat!" I said pointing to the seat once occupied by Camille.

He glanced at the seat before shaking his head. "I wish I could but I've been up since six trying to get my video project done and I just need some rest. I'm sorry."

I nodded in understanding. There had to be away to put Camille into his mind.

"Hey Steve, do you still need an actress for your project?" Stephanie said out of the blue.

She winked at me before turning her attention back to Steve. I immediately caught on to where she was going with this.

"Uh yeah. I've been trying to see if I could do it without a lead but I can't. I talked Mr. Waltz a few hours ago about some of his students but all the ones he showed me just didn't fit what I was looking for." He explained.

Carlos was just about to hand Steve his key before Stephanie knocked it out of his hand.

"Oops! Clumsy me!" She exclaimed as Carlos bent down to get it.

Steve looked at her strangely before tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well, we know one bad-ass actress who could maybe help you out." Kendall said joining in.

"I don't know. I need someone who's committed and can take direction." Steve answered.

"Camille's perfect for you! She's committed, can take direction and is the best of the best here. Everyone knows that!" Kendall said gleefully.

Steve's face immediately brightened up a bit as he took in our words.

"Wait a minute, Camille? As in Camille Roberts? She was my first choice for my project but I can never find her! She's perfect. Mr. Waltz said she's busy though tutoring my room mate though. You guys know Logan Mitchell right?"

I rolled my eyes before answering.

"Yeah, the name rings a bell. But seriously just ask Camille. She's at the theatre right now and I'll bet you she says yes." I said encouragingly.

Steve rubbed his forehead as Carlos finally got off the floor with the key. I giggled softly as I noticed the glare he was giving Stephanie for hiding it under her foot.

"You know what? What do I have to lose? Are you sure she'll do it?" He asked.

"Yes!" Kendall, Stephanie and I exclaimed.

He looked at us weirdly before sighing.

"I guess I'll head over there now. Carlos, thanks for the key but if she does say yes I probably won't be back to our room until right before curfew." Steve explained.

Carlos stared at Steve and then the key before mumbling under his breath and sitting down.

"Fine then. I guess I'll see you later then." Carlos said bitterly.

Steve waved before walking away. Once out of earshot, I jumped up in joy!

"Oh yeah! We did it!" Kendall yelled.

No doubt people were staring but it didn't matter! This was actually going to work.

"Guys, we're using him! Plus this did nothing to prove that he even likes Camille!" Annie said angrily.

"True, but he does know Camille's name. Plus, Camille is a softie and will most likely say yes to him anyway." I said happily.

"Guys, this is not going to work. Something is telling me it's not going to end well." James added negatively.

Annie and James were really pissing me off. Didn't they want Camille to be happy?

"Okay, look Camille is my best friend. I know what's good for her. This plan will finally make her realize what she's been missing out on while waiting for a jerk like Logan. DO you just like seeing her hurt?" I said.

Annie rolled her eyes and got up. She looked at James for a moment and James nodded letting her walk away. A minute later James stood and gathered his stuff.

"I hope you know what you're doing Jo. A lot of people can get hurt with this one." He said before following Annie.

I sighed in frustration. I know what I'm doing. What gives those two the right to think that I don't know what's good for my best friend?

"It's alright babe, we got you." Kendall whispered in my ear.

"Thanks." I said giving him a peck on the lips.

Stephanie and Carlos were now in a deep conversation and I didn't bother to interrupt. The dining hall suddenly became too much for me.

"I'm going to my room. Wanna walk me?" I asked Kendall

"Of course."

I said a quiet goodbye to Stephanie and Carlos and grabbed my stuff. I really needed to get out of here. The second the cool night air hit my face once I got outside was refreshing. I could think now.

Kendall grabbed my hand and we headed off in the direction of my dorm.

I couldn't help but ponder James' words. I knew what I was doing. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here it is. I'm trying to do extra long chapters to give you all something to enjoy. I know this was kind of a filler but a lot should be paid attention to in this chapter. I know this chapter probably won't meet your expectations but this is what is going to pick up the story. <strong>

**I hope you guys are all having a good weekend. I got some homework done but I still have some stuff I need to work on. I was on the computer so I decided to just do this while i had the chance. **

**HINT HINT THERE WAS SOME FORESHADOWING IN THIS CHAPTER! HINT HINT: STEVE**

**Yes, it's steve from BTCrush and BTProm Kings but there's more.**

**Anyway I would love some feedback from you all. It would make this better and I wanna know what you guys think of Jo's character. I have a lot of ideas for her so I'm curious as to how you guys feel with her.**

**Also I just want to know what you guys thought in general about the chapter and Steve. Remember this is a Lomille so before I get a bunch of hate mail like last time just know that somehow in someway they will end up together.**

**Anyway thanks and enjoy your weekend. I got to finish some homework and get to bed before my cold gets worse! bye!**

**-Nessa**

**PS Have you guys checked out Haunted or Intermission or Heartless? Those stories are really kick ass! Check them out you won't regret it! Plus they're Lomille and so much more so whats not to like?**

**Crap I just did an insanely long AN didn't I? Sorry! I bet half of you won't even read this. HAHAHA. I crack myself up. :)  
><strong>


	4. Loving You Could Kill Me

**Just to clear up some confusion, the rooms at their school are conjoined. Its two people per room but there is a conjoining door to another room. That's what Steve meant. He left his key in his room that he shared with Logan, so he asked Carlos for his to get in through the door that joins the rooms.**

**COnfusing? YES! but it has to be that way. Not all the rooms are conjoined together but some are**.

**Once again, tough week but my friends got me through it. You know who you are so thank you for dealing with my complaining and my sad tweets.**

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

Work always sucks. As a senior at Wainavo you are required to have a part time job (whether on campus or off). I got lucky and got one handling things in the theatre department. All I really have to do is make sure no one steals or breaks anything. I usually get off around 9:30 which gives me time to get to my dorm before curfew.

Tonight was one of those slow nights where no one was around so I really was just doing nothing. I sat in the audience just watching the stage when someone called out to me.

"Camille?" a guy yelled from down the aisle. He looked vaguely familiar but then I remember that I had seen him with Carlos before

I smiled slowly as he got closer to me.

"Hi, I know this is weird but um, your friends said that you could maybe help me out." He said a bit out of breath.

I cocked an eyebrow hoping this wasn't some stupid trick or pick up line.

"Um, okay. Who are you exactly?"

"Okay, my bad. I should of said my name first. I'm Steve, future director." He said holding out his hand for me to shake.

I giggled at his cuteness but caught myself midway. My heart belonged to Logan not to this Steve guy.

"You obviously know me, so what is it you need help with?" I asked nicely.

"Well, I know you're already tutoring Logan, and I know you work here at night, but is there any way you could help me out with my video project?"

I was taken aback. Some random guy asking me to star in his video? That's a nit too shady for my taste.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of video is it?"

"It's a music video. I have a partner working with me, he wrote the song so it's my job to produce and direct. The problem is no one here has what I want. This is a powerful video and it needs a special girl to play the lead. You're that special girl."

He smiled and I could feel the blush rise on my face. He called me special. That's sweet.

"Um, well okay I guess I could do it. But when would we have the time? I mean I just set my tutoring sessions with Logan and I work here until about none thirty."

"Um, I have a free hour in the morning. Maybe we can schedule it around that time. Plus, Logan is actually my roommate so hopefully, he'll let me take you away from him for a while." He said smiling shyly.

I nodded. He was Logan's roommate? Okay, this is fate. I don't care what anyone says, there's no way in hell that this isn't meant to be.

This video project could be my key into Logan's life. It couldn't hurt to move my schedule around a bit.

I mean love has sacrifices. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Logan<strong>

"So, as long as you pass this class you're good right?" Dak asked me.

I looked up from my laptop and nodded.

"Who's this girl that they got for you? You said she was the best right?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and shut the computer off. Why did he always have to ask questions about every little thing?

"Her name is Camille. She's apparently the best of the best here or whatever in her major." I said.

I had just gotten back from my dinner with Camille and the last thing I wanted to do was listen to my step-brother grill me about her. He knows the basics so why can't he just leave it at that?

"Wait, you're being tutored by Camille? Camille Roberts? Dude, she's better than the best. You are so going to get an A!" He said suddenly excited.

I cocked an eyebrow before turning all my attention on him. How did he know Camille?

"How do you know her? You're in the Medical Major like me and I had no clue who she was."

He looked at me stupidly before answering.

"Well, if you weren't so close-minded then you would know that. Plus, she was in that play last semester that I had to drag you to come see with me. Remember?"

I thought about it for a moment. I don't ever remember Camille before today. I knew what play Dak was talking about. It was one of the seniors last year who wrote it. It was a tragedy and I had to admit it was good. The actors were pretty well into character especially the lead. The lead...

"Wait a minute, was she the lead?" I asked.

"Yup, that was her! Pretty good right?" He said chuckling.

"No, amazing. I'm getting my A!" I said giving him a high five.

"You never know, you might get a little something something on the side, you know? She teaches you some acting and you teach her some anatomy?" Dak said suggestively.

I picked up my pillow and threw it at him. Camille was cute sure, but there was no way in hell I was hooking up with my tutor.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Stephanie asked Carlos.<p>

They were both lying on his bed, with both their legs entwined staring into each others eyes.

Carlo sighed heavily. The last thing he wanted to do was think about that stupid plan of Jo's.

"Babe, can we just not talk about it?" He whispered.

He gave a quick peck on the lips before pulling her in closer to him. He loved the moments when it was just him and her and no one else. It was hard to find these moments but when they came around he took full advantage of them.

"Carlos, she's our friend. They are all our friends. Not to mention we're bringing an innocent person in this. I want Camille to have the world but I don't want to trick her into it. Jo and Kendall are already set into this plan but it's up to us to make sure no one gets hurt. Especially Camille."

Stephanie was really having second thought about this. She never liked meddling into other peoples lives and this was just beyond meddling.

Carlos could tell that his girlfriend was serious about this. He sat up bringing her up with him and tilted her chin upwards so they were still eye to eye.

"I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make sure everything turns out okay. I don't know Steve that well but hopefully he's a good guy. Sweetie don't worry."

She seemed to believe him because right after he finished speaking, she captured him in deep kiss.

"How long do you think we have before James comes back?" She whispered not breaking eye contact.

"An hour. Curfew is at ten so we have time." Carlos answered.

"Not enough." Stephanie said pulling him down in top of her.

"I have all the time in the world with you." He added before they were both lost in each other's bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

**Camille**

"Loosen up! You're acting not performing surgery." I said jokingly.

Logan shot me a glare as he started his monologue over again.

"It was a quiet night, and no one could here the little screams of the-"

"Stop. Stop it now." I said a bit frustrated.

I moved from my seat in the front row to sit on the edge of the stage near Logan. He seemed just as frustrated as I was as he sat down next to me.

We were so close that I could smell his cologne. I tried to slide over as discreetly as possible. I got close enough to the point where our elbows were actually touching and I felt like I was about to die. He smelled so damn good. I blushed a bit as I leaned in a bit to get a better smell of him. It was all going good until the doors to the theatre opened and Steve came walking in.

I glared at him before softening my expression as he got closer. Sadly, my Logie would have to wait.

"Sorry, am I interrupting a session?" Steve asked.

"Um, yeah. I have at least another hour and a half with him. What do you need?" I asked through clenched teeth. I was trying not to be pissed but it was kind of hard not to be.

"It's alright man, I was hoping for a break anyway." Logan said before pulling out his phone and walking to the back of the theatre.

Steve and I watched as he walked away. Another moment ruined.

"Listen, I'm sorry about that, but I was wondering if you'd like to eat dinner with me sometime this week?" Steve asked.

My eyes widened. I looked towards the back of the theatre and hoped that Logan couldn't hear us. I bit my lip and looked at Steve.

"I don't know..." I said hesitantly.

"Look, it's not a date. I just want to talk about the project more with you. Maybe get to know you a bit better too if we have time?" He said shyly.

I had to admit, something about this guy was pretty attractive. Nothing compared to Logan but not that far away.

"Okay, how about tomorrow night. You and I?" I answered.

His smile grew as he nodded. "I'll see you then?" he asked.

I nodded as he walked away.

I watched as he glanced back at me for a second before leaving the theatre. He was adorable.

"Hey, I didn't know you too were dating." Logan said appearing behind me.

I literally jumped from my seat on the stage onto the floor. I flushed in embarrassment as Logan rushed to help me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up and then checked for any wounds.

"Camille, I am so sorry. I figured you knew I was behind you." He continued to apologize as I just stared at our hands. The spark was there and my body was on fire. I didn't know how I was managing to keep myself from hyperventilating. He didn't even notice that our hands were still locked.

He just kept apologizing for scaring me. It was sweet. Plus, his hand was so soft and warm. I didn't want to let go.

"Logan, you can stop apologizing now. I'm fine. I'm perfect actually." I said smiling.

He looked down at our hands before blushing and quickly letting go. I instantly felt freezing as his warmth disappeared.

"I didn't mean to snoop but when I heard him ask you out, I just became curious." He explained.

"I understand but I'm not dating him or anything like that. He needed an actress to help him with his video project and I told him I would help him. We're just having dinner to discuss things." I explained.

He nodded and let out a sigh of relief. Or at least I was hoping it was a sigh of relief.

"Okay, then. So, do we go back to practicing my monologue?" He said changing the subject.

I looked back at the stage and an idea suddenly came into mind.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I said suddenly.

He looked at me confusingly before responding.

"What?"

"Let's go somewhere. Being in this dark theatre is obviously not comfortable for you. Let's get out of here."

"But go where?" He asked.

I grabbed his hand in mine again and led him towards the aisle.

"Live a little Logan. If you can't practice your monologue here. We're going to find one where you can."

He didn't protest as I threw his bag at him and led him out of the theatre and outside. On the way out we passed Steve and I couldn't help but notice him staring at Logan's hand in mine. I quickly turned away from him and continued on.

Ten minutes later, we were exactly where we should be. Logan and I were standing in front of the iron gate that led to the Wainavo garden. I pulled out my key and unlocked the gate leading Logan inside.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone about this okay?"

He nodded as he looked around at the flowers.

The garden had to be the most beautiful thing anyone could ever see here at this school. Yet, only the Science Majors really got to use it.

There were all kinds of plants and flowers just growing here and somehow all their shapes and different colors blended beautifully.

I led Logan to the center of the garden. This was my spot. When I needed to escape, this is where I went. Now it's where Logan could go too.

"Whoa, this is amazing. I've been at this school all four years and I've never seen this part of it at all." He said in wonder.

"Not many have. A friend of mine made me a copy of the key because he knew I needed to get away sometime. Ever since then when I needed to get a role down or just get away for awhile I would always come here."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because you're having trouble with this monologue and I thought that maybe the theatre was too much for you. Plus, I was hoping maybe we could just sit here and talk."

"About what?" He said looking at the flowers.

"Anything. I don't know you and you don't know me, so maybe it's time for us to stop being strangers."

I bit my lip hoping he wouldn't think this was weird. I was dying to know everything about him. I wanted him to know my fears and I wanted to know every single one of his. I wanted to know his dreams and goals. I wanted to know everything.

"Oh well, I guess that makes sense." He answered.

I mentally screamed with joy. I can't wait to put all of this in my Logan journal.

"So, I'll start. Why are you a Medical Major? Like what made you want to be in this field?"

"I don't know. My dad was a doctor, I guess that's why. Plus, I like helping people. Why are you in your major?" He said.

"Me? I'm in this major because I love acting. I love being on stage and getting to be someone else. Even if it's in a simple monologue, I still get an escape from myself."

"Why do you want to escape so badly?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you keep talking about escape. How acting helps you escape or how coming to this garden help you escape but why do you need an escape so much?" He asked with a tinge of annoyance.

I stared into his eyes for a long time. It's something I've always wanted to do. How do I tell him that he's the reason I need to escape most of the time. If not because I'm stressed than it's because of him. He drives me crazy and just knowing that he's not really mine kills me at times. So I need to get away. I need to have a few moments of sanity to help control the insanity that comes with loving him.

"I just want to I guess. It's like sometimes things get too much and I just need a break from that. Don't you ever feel that way?" I asked.

He thought about it before answering.

"I guess I do. There's a lot of pressure coming from different sides and I can see why you need an escape. I think that's why I worked so hard to get in here in the first place. Too much pressure coming from home and I just needed to get away."

My heart sped up a beat as he spoke. I could relate exactly to what he was saying. We were here for the same reason. I wanted to know from him but before I could his phone beeped and he was pulling it out.

He stood up and grabbed his stuff and my heart sank a bit. He was leaving.

"I'm sorry Camille, but Steve left his key again and I have to let him in. Do you need me to walk you back to your dorm?" He asked nicely.

As much as I wanted and needed to say yes, I didn't.

"No thanks. I'm going to stay here for a bit. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Uh yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he walked away.

I sat down next to the orchids and pulled my knees into my chest. I rocked back and forth for what seemed forever. I needed to calm down. I couldn't understand why he could make me feel this way. He was the only person who could get me this messed up. I loved him and yet he didn't know.

As much as I want to scream to the world how much I love Logan Mitchell, I couldn't deal with the possible rejection that might come from it. I needed to wait it out. I had been doing this for years now so another few months wouldn't kill me.

But this love for him just might do the job.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, please don't question Camille's sanity. She's not literally crazy in this chapter, it' just that she's so caught up in it that it's just become her world. I know it doesn't seem healthy but as the story goes on you will understand. <strong>

**Anyway, I put a bit of Lomille in there just to keep you guys going. Plus, a little bit of Carphanie. I LOVE me some Carphanie. **

**Now as I was saying watch put for the little things in this story. This story is Lomille but at the same time everyone is included and have their own minor story line. Plus, a character in this is not as they seem. I've already spilled too much so I'll stop there.**

**I hoped you guys liked this even though it was a total filler. I really want to know how you guys felt with this one. I don;'t think the Lomille part was all that good but I would like a bit of feedback. So...review?**

**Plus I'd really like to get to 40 reviews. Reviewing is a hassle so no PRESSURE.**

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys and I hope you all have a great weekend!**

**-Nessa**

**PS follow me on twitter MileyBTRlover.**

**I follow back. ;)  
><strong>


	5. A side of sugar and protection

**Hey guys. Thanks so much for all the feedback. Shoutout to all you silent readers. Thanks for adding me to your alerts and favorites! And thank you reviewers!**

**FYI the song in this is Miserable At Best by Mayday Parade. I love this band with a passion. Changed the first word of the song to Baby instead of Katie so you guys don't get confused.**

**Happy One Year Anniversary.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

"Let me tell you, I am a big fan of yours." Steve said sugaring me up.

We were sitting at a table outside the dining hall getting to know each other. We both weren't hungry so there was no real point to being in the dining hall. Well, that and the fact that Logan was spending his time before curfew studying in the library for his medical exam.

"Stop. You're just sugaring me up to make sure I stay in your video." I said blushing.

His face turned serious as he spoke. "Camille you're pretty legit. I've seen your last few shows and I loved them. You know how to play a powerful character."

"Thanks." I whispered shifting awkwardly in my seat.

I've gotten compliments on my acting before but something about the way he said it was so different compared to everyone else.

He must've noticed the shift in the mood because he quickly changed the subject.

"Hey, um I brought the song. I thought you'd want to listen to it."

I nodded excitedly as he pulled out his phone and headphones and patted the seat next to him. I got up and walked over to his side of the table and pulled the headphone into my ear.

Instantly my head was filled with a soft piano melody and I was totally pulled in. I locked eyes with Steve and smiled.

_**Baby, don't cry, I know**_  
><em><strong>You're trying your hardest<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the hardest part is letting, go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of the nights we shared <strong>_  
><em><strong>Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting<strong>_  
><em><strong>But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright<strong>_  
><em><strong>And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but i want it so<strong>_

The guy singing sounded so sad that it was beautiful to hear. It reminded me of Logan even though it honestly shouldn't have. The hardest part is letting go. It's weird because Logan is the only love I have ever known and even then it's never been all that real for the both of us. It's only been one sided.

The song continued and Steve kept his gaze locked on mine. His brown eyes bore deep into mine and I let them. I had to admit he was a good looking guy. Nothing like Logan but close enough.

"What do you think?" He said as the song ended.

"It's so sad. Beautiful but sad. I loved it though."

"That's good. I'm happy you liked it. Do you wanna hear about the video?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing I'm going to be playing the girl he was talking about?"

His face lit up. "Exactly. Wayne, the guy singing, is going to basically play himself."

"Alright. What about the sets? Where do you want to do this?" I was asking a lot of questions but I really needed to know all these things so I could set some time aside for it.

"Well, there are some night scenes I want to do. I really want to incorporate the pain he's feeling and the lyrics into this video. I want shots of you two together and falling apart. I need you crying. There's a bunch of scenes I've been thinking about. I already requested some times after curfew from Principal Rocque but I still need to check with you."

"Oh well, okay. After curfew, should be fine I guess." It really wouldn't. Between Logan, this video, and my school work this was not going to be easy.

"So this is cool? No problems?" He asked hopefully.

I nodded. "Yeah, this is fine."

"Great. So, do you want me to walk you back to your dorm? Since you're not working tonight and all."

I nodded absentmindedly as I grabbed my bag and followed Steve. As we walked, we would occasionally but arms or hands and I could feel a dull spark run through me. I tried my best not to shiver but Steve noticed because before I could even realize it, he was handing me his blazer.

"It's okay." I said quietly

"Come on, I don't want my lead getting sick." He encouraged.

I sighed but took the blazer and shrugged it on. We continued walking but I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. I mean Steve was walking me home, after we just sort of had a date and he just gave me his jacket. This is all the stuff I imagined coming from Logan. Not him.

I could literally taste the betrayal in my mouth as my dorm came into view. Even as I tried to assure myself I was doing nothing wrong the nagging never stopped. There was something not right and I'm not all that sure what it was.

We stopped in front of the building and I began taking off the blazer. Steve stopped me midway.

"No, keep it. We're still outside and you can just give it to me later." He explained.

I nodded just wanting to get out of here.

We stood there awkwardly and I could tell he was waiting for me to say something. I looked up at him and noticed the intense stare he was giving me. It was like he was studying me.

"Um, thanks for tonight. You know walking me home and stuff. I'll fix up my schedule tomorrow and tell you exactly what times I can do the video."

His stare softened but not completely as he spoke.

"Okay, cool. I guess I'll um see you later?"

I nodded and before I could turn around he pulled me in for a hug. It wasn't necessarily awkward but it was different. I hugged back.

"Good night, Camille." He whispered as he let go.

He glanced at me one last time before turning away and walking to his dorm.

"Good night." I whispered just as softly as he did but I doubt he heard.

I turned and made my way into the building and headed to my room. I knew Jo wouldn't be back until right before curfew and I figured neither Stephanie or Annie would be in their room either.

As I took off Steve's blazer and set it down on my desk chair something on the desk caught my eye. I got closer and reached across a notebook to pick it up.

My Wainavo ID photo stared back at me as the feeling got stronger. I needed this ID to get into the theatre at night for work or else I wouldn't be allowed in. But I left it here since I didn't have to work.

It was actually pretty last minute. This morning Mr. Waltz said I could have a night off of work because I had spent a lot of hours working with Logan. It was a nice gesture that I took gratefully.

I set my ID down and sat down at the desk. That's where the nagging was coming from. That's why my mind was racing and I felt uneasy. I never told anyone about having the night off. Not even Logan. So how did Steve know I had the night off? No one knew and that was the point. I wanted to have a night to relax and get some homework done after my meeting with Steve.

I shook my head. This was weird. Could I be overthinking this? Maybe I implied that I didn't have to work tonight or something.

_'But I don't remember doing that all.'_ I thought to myself.

I sighed and brushed it off. I was probably just trying to find any reason not to be around Steve. He was a good guy. It's not like I'm cheating on Logan. We're not together. _Yet._

"Don't be a stupid girl, Camille. Don't be a stupid girl." I said to myself.

And with that I opened my notebook and began some homework.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan<strong>

"What are you aiming for in this?" I said the second Steve walked in. I had been waiting for him for awhile now. As dumb as it sounds I didn't really know what to think of Steve hanging with Camille like this. Sure, it's for his project but I don't believe that that's the only thing he wants Camille for.

He rolled his eyes before throwing his key on his bed and sitting at his desk.

"Shouldn't you be at the library?" He asked annoyed.

"Came back early. A bunch of freshman were in there and they were noisy. Now answer my question." I said tensely.

To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure at all what I was doing. But I did want my question answered. I know how Steve is and I wanted to know what was up this time.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you doing with Camille? Besides the video I mean."

He rolled his eyes again before moving closer, so we were face to face.

"What I do is none of your business."

"It is, when it has to do with her. "

He laughed. "Look man, chill out. I'm not messing with your A."

I looked at him stupidly. Does he not get what he's doing?

"This isn't about the A. This is about her. She's not like all the other girls you've dated. She actually has talent, she has a future. Don't mess that up for her."

"Stay out of it." He said with his voice growing cold.

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

He looked at me for a long time before he actually spoke again.

"Do you really want to go there? You don't know what I'm doing and you shoudn't care. You'll get your A. Leave me to what I want. Plus, you don't even like her which gives me dibbs."

"She's my friend!"

"Since when? You wouldn't have taken a second look at her if is wasn't for you failing drama."

"That's not true!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "It isn't?"

I sat down at my desk again. I thought of all the girls that Steve dated and shook my head. Camille wasn't like them. She was better, way better.

"Whatever, Logan. All I'm going to say is don't fuck this up for me. If you do, you'll pay for this." And with that he left me to soak in his words.

_'Why do you care, Logan? You don't even know her.'_ I thought to myself.

I sighed before picking up my textbook. There was nothing I could do. Camille could hold her own. I know she can.

"Don't be a stupid girl Camille. Please don't be." I said out loud before getting back to my studies.

* * *

><p><strong>A Week and a half Later<strong>

"That was so good!" Camille said clapping.

I blushed as I hopped off the stage and walked over to where she was sitting in the audience.

"Come on, be honest. It sucked, didn't it?" I said embarrassed.

"Trust me Logan. I always tell you when you suck but this time you did really well. I told you hard work is all it takes!" She jumped up and embraced me in one of her signature bear hugs that I gladly returned.

I had finally gotten the hang of my monologue which was great since it was due tomorrow morning anyway. Camille had been working her butt off to get me comfortable with it and I had to admit she was a freaking genius.

She finally let go but still beamed at me as she sat back down. I sat down too and glanced in her direction.

I had to admit she looked tired. Her eyes had slight bags under them that she hid with make-up and her face was a bit pale. Steve had started working with her after curfew and I could tell it was starting to take its toll on her.

"Hey Camille?"

"Hmm?" she said looking up.

"You know we can take some time off our sessions you know. Maybe 4 hours is too much." I suggested.

She immediately began shaking her head. "You're not getting off that easily, Mitchell. You still have a lot to learn."

"No, I like hanging out with you, it's just you look tired."

She was quiet for a moment and I could tell something was on her mind.

"I'm fine, really. It's just these late shoots are a lot. Steve is very precise about this video. We just started and already he's having trouble with it."

I rolled my eyes. Of course Steve was having trouble.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Well, it's hard to explain. He gets frustrated sometimes and since it's only me, him, and the guy who wrote the song it's kind of hard to get the scenes just right. I kind of feel like I'm doing something wrong."

I shook my head. _'You're not the one doing anything wrong Camille.'_ I thought.

"Who else is with you guys?" I asked. I knew little about this project. I just knew it was some sort of music video but that was it.

"Um, this guy named Wayne. He's a junior but pretty talented."

"Oh, I know him. He's a friend of my brother."

Camille nodded. "I wish I knew what to do. I thought I could balance everything but it's kind of tough. It's only mid-October and I already feel overwhelmed."

"I'm sorry." I should be. I should warn her but what do I say? I don't even know for sure what Steve is up to.

"It's alright. I can learn to deal. Do you want to get out of here? You got the monologue down for tomorrow so we can end this session early."

"Sure."

I didn't know why but I gently took her hand in mine and squeezed it. It was a quick thing but a big smile grew on her face as we exited the theatre.

* * *

><p><strong>Short but there you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I think it was kind of blah but I hope some of you found some enjoyment in it.<strong>

**Again foreshadowing. **

**So please review  
><strong>


	6. Act

**Happy Holidays everyone. My gift to you all shall be an update!**

**Now I ask a simple thing in return. I need a beta. You and I both know that. I have someone in mind but they don't have a beta reader profile and I don't want to burden them.**

**Also, please remember that this story is an AU. Do you hear that? An AU. To the wonderful reader who thought it was nice to PM me about this story and tell me how OoC the characters are, did you even read the summary? I mean seriously, if you had time to tell me how each and every character is OoC then you should have had time to read my summary where it says that it's an AU. Not all characters are going to be the way they are in the show.**

**Anyway, if anyone wants to beta this story for me feel free to say so in a review or PM.**

**BTW shoutout to TheWritingGames! I always look for her reviews because she really tells it to me straight and I love that**.

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

I could definitely say that I was at odds now. There was just too much to do. My senior year was supposed to run smoothly but with all these side projects I didn't know how I was supposed to manage all of it and still graduate.

Walking to Mr. Waltz office, I felt anxious. I was behind in my homework for two of my classes. The video with Steve wasn't going well at all. Between his temper and lack of time to actually shoot anything, I wasn't sure if I should just back out now or grin and bear it. I hadn't even thought about my script since my last meeting with Mr. Waltz and that was almost two months ago. The only thing I really had going for me was Logan. He was getting so much better and I could tell that he was slowly falling in love with acting. Hopefully, he was starting fall in love with me too.

I couldn't allow myself to worry about that right now. I couldn't afford to slack off and this year was crucial for me. If I didn't get into Julliard or another good school, I could kiss my love of acting good bye and say hello to law school. This year is where everything is put to the test. I had to prove my dad wrong.

Usually I would find myself excited to get to Mr. Waltz office and but this time was different. I don't want him to be disappointed in me, especially since he's my ticket into Julliard. It sounds selfish but I do enjoy Mr. Waltz as a teacher but I enjoy my freedom more.

Turning the knob and opening his door, I'm immediately met with the familiar scent of chestnuts and I felt myself relax a bit. My mind flashed to one of the many rants Mr. Waltz goes on about his hometown in Massachusetts and how homesick he gets.

He sits at his desk looking over some papers. Even though I'm already in the room, I knock on the door to tell him that I'm there.

"Ah, Camille. I've been waiting for you." Mr. Waltz says looking up.

His smile is encouraging and I find myself sitting in a chair in front of his desk in a blink of an eye. He gives off this chill vibe, that makes me relax even more and for a minute I feel like I could ignore my troubles.

"First of all, I have to commend you on your work with Logan. I mean wow, the kid's come along way in such a short amount of time."

"Well, he just needed to loosen up. He took things too seriously." I explained.

Mr. Waltz nodded. The room was quiet and I could feel him staring at me as I kept my eyes glued to the floor.

"As much as I would love to talk about Logan's improvement, you and I both know there's more we have to talk about. I heard you are taking part in a student video with Wayne and Steve."

I nodded still sitting quietly. I didn't want him to tell me to stop helping Logan and I made a commitment to this video project with Steve I couldn't let them both loose now.

"Camille, are you alright?" Mr. Waltz asked concerned.

I took in a deep breath knowing what I had to do. The mask was on and I was ready to play my role. I let a small smile cross my lips as I lifted my head slowly. My eyes met with Mr. Waltz and I knew I would be able to fool him.

"Mr. Waltz, I'm fine really. A little behind on homework but that's just me being lazy. You know, senior year and all. Trust me, I got things under control."

He seemed hesitant as he took in my act, but nodded allowing me continue.

"My script has some kinks that I'm still trying to work out but I know what I have to do. I know what needs to be done."

"Okay, Camille. I just want you to know that I'm here to help. If you need to cut some hours off of your sessions with Logan, I can understand that. We all get a little in over our heads sometimes."

Looking into his eyes, I didn't see a teacher or a counselor, I saw a person who truly cared. I felt guilty for not telling how overwhelmed I was but there were just too many things at stake.

"I know. But I got this. Trust me, Mr. Waltz."

He took a moment before nodding. "I do."

* * *

><p>"We have to do something." Annie said to James.<p>

Both of them had a free hour before class started and although James wanted to use this time for certain "activities" Annie wanted to talk about Camille.

Loosening his tie, James stared back at Annie who was pacing around the room. All he really wanted was to pull her down on top of him and enjoy her company. It's not like he didn't care for his friend but he really wanted Annie right now.

"Why don't you just talk to Jo and Kendall and tell them to call off the plan." James said tiredly.

"James! When was the last time you actually saw Camille?" Annie asked putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

James sighed trying to think about his last encounter with Camille. Going back mentally he found that it had been awhile since he had met with the actress. He was always in his room or in class and she was always busy running around campus.

"So, it's been awhile. What's your point babe?" James said beginning to get annoyed.

"My point is that she's exhausted. Between Jo pushing her on Steve and working with Logan and managing all her classes the girl is worn out. I just want them to let her be. Cam's stressed as it is so forcing a relationship on her is not the way to go."

James looked at Annie and he softened. She really was worried about Camille. Coming to a decision, James got off the couch and walked over to Annie.

Taking her hands into his, he pressed their foreheads together so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"If it hurts you this much, then I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure Camille is alright. Whatever you need me to do, I'm here."

She nodded thoughtfully and placed a kiss on his lips. "Promise?"

"Promise." He whispered before capturing her once more into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

"No. No. NO! Are you fucking kidding me?" Steve yelled.

I sighed before turning away from Wayne and staring at Steve's angry form. We were just outside Wainavo Academy trying to get a scene done for the video but it was obvious that it just wasn't going to happen. I looked around at the grassy field we were in and hoped that this would be over soon. It was cold outside even though we were in California and curfew was over three hours ago.

I wrapped my arms around myself in attempt to bring myself some warmth when Steve stomped over to me. Instinctively, I took a few steps back.

"Be sad! You're breaking each other's hearts for goodness sakes, be fucking emotional!" He screamed.

His face was only inches from mine and I had to admit he was scary. His brown eyes seemed to grow darker each time he got angry.

"Chill out, man. She's been doing great. You're the one who keeps stopping us when it's really getting good." Wayne said through clenched teeth.

He had been trying his hardest all night to not get mad at Steve but I could tell his patience was wearing thin.

"Shut the fuck up Wayne. I'm the director and what I say goes."

Wayne rolled his eyes before walking a few feet away to pick up his stuff. "Call me when you're not being a jack ass. Until then I'll be back at school."

And with that he walked away leaving an eerie silence between me and Steve. I wanted so badly to chase after Wayne and walk back with him but my feet were rooted to the ground. There was no way I could manage another hour nonetheless another few minutes out here.I was wearing nothing but some shorts and a grey button down blouse. My usually curly hair was up in a bun, so not even my hair could defend me from the breeze.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear Steve call my name until I felt his nails dig into the skin of my arm and he pulled me towards him. I let out a squeak as I became face to face with an angry Steve.

"When I call you, you need to answer me." He said coldly.

If I wasn't shivering from the cold, then I was now from the tone of his voice. I was praying for a miracle right now. I've heard of some directors being extreme but Steve took that to a whole new level.

He must've seen the fear in my eyes because he softened a bit and his grip on my loosened.

"Let's just call it a night, alright?" I said slowly.

I didn't want to anger him more, so I let him make the first move. He let go of me completely and gathered up the camera and the lights. I stood there watching him do it all. When he was done, he walked back over me and held out his hand.

Hesitantly, I took it and we both walked back to campus hand in hand. All throughout our walk, I kept thinking about how wrong his hand felt in mine. Compared to Logan's soft and caring hands, his hands had this sense of roughness and bitterness to them.

I didn't really notice we were at my dorm until Steve stopped. When I turned to look at him, I saw how his face was completely calm and apologetic.

"Camille, I am so sorry for yelling at you like that. I don't know what came over me. And then I grabbed you? That wasn't cool at all." He apologized.

I nodded not really knowing what to say. Sure, he had yelled at me before but that was the first time he had ever grabbed me before. This was going to leave a bad bruise.

He shook his head obviously taking my silence badly. He stepped forward and I tensed as he kissed my cheek.

"I really am sorry. I just want to get everything right, you know? I want people to see just how beautiful you and your acting can be. It's just when you refuse to take direction I get so mad at you. Don't you understand how amazing you are? How amazing I want you to be?"

"I-I understand. I'm sorry too. I'll do better. I promise."

I would do better. I would make sure this video would be perfect.

He smiled at my answer and took my hand again. He rubbed circles over it with his thumb and I shivered. He wasn't Logan.

He used his other hands to tilt my chin upwards and placed a kiss on my lips. It was a simple peck but I still couldn't help but feel wrong and dirty. This was not how it was supposed to be. I was supposed to be kissing Logan.

"Good night, Cam." He said before walking away.

I didn't even wait for him to move a few feet before racing into the dorm and heading for the bathroom. I was glad my room was only two floors up, so I didn't have that much of a chance running into my RA.

Once I got into the bathroom and saw my reflection in the mirror, I knew this wasn't good. Besides my unruly hair that was now coming out of its bun and the bags under my eyes, there was a bruise forming on my skin. It was turning an ugly bluish purple and I knew I wasn't going to be able to hide this with make up. It was just too dark and a bit too big.

I guess it was going to be long sleeves and sweaters for the next couple of weeks.

I turned the faucet handle and water came gushing out. I cupped my hands and splashed the cold water on my face. Taking a paper towel, I dried my face and turned towards my reflection once again.

_'You have to sacrifice for love Cami. You have to. Just a little bit more time and Logan will be yours just like you've always been his.' _I thought to myself._  
><em>

I had come too far to just give it up now. He's going to love me. I just know he will.

"Do it for Logan. This is all for him. You'll be happy one day. You will." I said quietly.

I threw the paper towel away and headed out the door. If I was going to get my homework done than sleep was not an option tonight. I had to prove to Mr. Waltz and everyone else that I could do this. I knew what I was doing.

* * *

><p>As Camille walked out of the bathroom, a girl exited the stall closest to the sink where Camille once stood. Shocked by what she just witnessed, she wasn't sure if she should run and tell her brother or tell Camille's friends.<p>

Being that she was a freshman, she was new to Wainavo and really didn't know how things worked there. But she did know that there was something very wrong with the actress.

Going over the scene in her head, she decided against going to her brother or to Camille's friends. Instead she decided to keep an eye on Camille herself. If something did go wrong then she would be able to tell her brother but for now it was too soon and there was no way anyone would believe her about what happened in here in the first place.

She would wait it out in the shadows. Hopefully, she would be wrong and Camille would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>So guess who that girl is? I know I should've written her part better but still I think you guys can assume who she is and who her brother is.<strong>

**Happy Holidays! Review?**


	7. More Than One Weirdo In Town

**Warning: filler alert. But it's an important filler.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

_**11:57 AM**_

_**He sits in his usual spot by his dorm in the shade. He looks tired and his hair isn't its usual spikey self but that's okay. He still looks gorgeous. He's wearing a white button down shirt and khaki slacks. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and I catch a glance at his toned arms. God he's so sexy. All I want to do is take him in my arms and-**_

"What are you doing?" A voice says interrupting my Logan time.

I put down my binoculars and sigh. Why do people always have to interrupt my Logie time? I mean seriously, when you see a strange person hiding in a bush, you shouldn't question it you **_walk away_**.

I turn my head and see Katie Knight staring back at me. I've seen her around and talked to her before but I've always had some of my other friends around with me. I think this is the first time I've ever been alone with her. I glance over at Logan and notice how tired and frustrated he looks. It breaks my heart to see my poor baby look so defeated.

"Again. What are you doing?" She asks.

She sits down next to me and now we are both hidden by the bush. I kind of wish she would go away. I just want to spend time with my Logie.

"I'm not doing anything. Just sitting here." I answer

She smirks and turns to look at Logan. That's exactly what I need, another person who thinks I'm obsessed.

"Of all the places around this school, you choose _here_ to sit down. I mean it's cool if you like nature but I mean seriously you're in a bush."

"Look, I'm not trying to be mean or anything but I just want to be alone. This is the only free time I get today so I'm trying to use it to my advantage." I explain.

"By stalking Logan?" She asks.

"_Observing_ thank you very much." I said annoyed.

She held her hands up defensively before speaking again. "I'm not judging you."

I look at her skeptically before speaking.

"So you don't think it's weird that I'm watching him?"

She shook her head no. I cocked my head to the side and looked at her carefully. I considered myself very good at reading people so I would know if she was lying. But as I looked for any signs of deceit, I found none. She seemed genuine and I liked that.

"Besides, I think you guys look good together." She said shrugging.

I smiled as I realized I just found my new best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos<strong>

"Carlos, hurry up! We are wasting way too much time." Stephanie snapped at me impatiently.

I tugged on my sneakers before looking around for my blazer. I chose to ignore her words in order to prevent the fight that I could feel was building up in my throat.

Steph has been just so moody lately I don't know what to do with her. I don't want to dump her but at the same time it's getting hard to keep up.

When Stephanie came into my room this morning and woke me up, I thought that we'd just hang out and get some breakfast and kill some time. But as soon as I got out of bed, she threw my uniform at me and ordered me to get ready. Yeah, she ordered me.

Apparently the plan for the morning is to follow Steve around to see what he's really like. Can't we just do that over breakfast? Or never?

I found my blazer and quickly pulled it on as Steph ushered me out the door. She gripped my arm tightly as we made our way to the stairs.

I didn't bother to shrug off her tight grip. This was the most we've touched each other in two months. She just never seems to want to be physical with me anymore. We have the occasional kiss here and there and maybe,_ maybe_ we hold hands but other than that we just don't have that intimacy we used to have anymore.

It's a bit frustrating. It's not even about the sex it's the fact that I can barely get a hug anymore. I just don't get why she isn't that into me anymore.

When we finally make it out of the dorm, she pulls out a piece of paper from the pocket of her sweatshirt. As she looks at it, I glance down at her body. Baggy clothes have become a regular thing for her now too. Uniform here isn't that strict so she can get away with sweats and stuff as long as they're the school colors and have the logo but I miss seeing her curves.

She glances up at me for a second and frowns.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asks defensively.

"No need to get defensive. You know I think you're beautiful right?"

Her face softens as she turns away from me.

"Steve should be in the Commons. He hangs out there each morning to catch up on homework and stuff before class. We should get going."

She starts to walk away but before she can even get a few feet away I pull her back. For the first time in awhile I feel her warmth against me. It's so welcoming that I wrap my arms completely around her engulfing her in a hug. She hesitates but puts her arms around me. We stand there and without even thinking about it, I place my lips on hers. Even though it was only for a moment, the sparks I felt were amazing. She felt it too because once we pulled apart she pulled me right back in for a more powerful passionate kiss.

"I missed that." I whispered when we finally came apart again. Our foreheads were rested against each others and my eyes were closed.

"Let's go, Carlos."

She took my hand this time and led the way to Commons where students could be found at all times during the day taking breaks. With a bunch of plastic tables and a lot of room, the Commons made a nice hang out spot.

Just as Stephanie said Steve was in there but he wasn't alone. Sitting right across from him were both Kendall and Jo and all three seemed to be deep in conversation.

"I don't know what to think about this. You don't think they're trying to set up Steve and Camille right?" I ask.

"Knowing Jo, this is probably part of the plan. Come on. We have to hear what they're saying." Stephanie says pulling us over to the grass.

* * *

><p><strong>Third PoV<strong>

"You really think she's into me?" Steve said intrigued.

"Dude, all she talks about is you. She thinks you're really talented." Kendall said lying through his teeth.

Jo nodded in agreement as she played with one of her pigtails. Her plan was finally coming along and Steve seemed really into Camille. She was happy that she was finally going to get Camille off of Logan's back. Logan wasn't going to suddenly wake up and realize that he's madly in love with Camille, and Steve was going to show Camille real love.

Not infatuation.

Little did Jo know that only a few feet away sat Stephanie and Carlos listening to the conversation. Bent behind a big tree, the couple listened to the lies that were filling the air in front of them. Never had they once heard Camille talk about Steve in the way they implying. Camille was still too hooked on Logan to really mention Steve other than to talk about the video she was in. How could leading Steve on like this seem to go so smoothly for them?

"Seriously, I think you should ask her out. I know she'd say yes." Jo said persuasively.

Steve nodded his head before a smug grin appeared on his face. "Well then, I better go find her. Thanks guys!"

Steve got up and walked away from the table that he one occupied. A smirk was planted firmly on his face. A smirk that almost,_ almost _went unnoticed by Stephanie and Carlos but was caught at the last minute.

"There's something off. I can feel it babe." Stephanie said shaking her head.

Meanwhile a billion thoughts were going through Steve's head. One, though, was way more important than the rest.

"Everything is right where I need it to be." He said under his breath as he made his way to the theatre in hopes of finding Camille.

* * *

><p><strong>Short little filler to really set things up. I hope you guys like it. Its not too bad but not really much to go on. I'm sure you guys have already guessed that it was Katie in the bathroom last chapter. Bear in mind that she's an important character and the little things she will do are really important later on.<strong>

**Don't forget that it's that time of the year! BTR Fanfic Awards are here! I already did my nominations!**


	8. The Conniving Bitch and Britney Wannabe

**I am so in love with this chapter. Normally, I can be somewhat funny but I have to say I couldn't stop cracking up as I was writing this. **

***SPOILER* New character comes in. She's a familiar face so don't worry.**

**BTW it would help a lot if you guys actually watched the episode Big Time Crush**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (show or group). The plot is mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

"Observing is not an **_act_**, it is an_** art**_. Do you understand me?" I said to Katie.

We had been sitting in my usual hiding place for over an hour now just watching Logan and I had to admit it was very fun. I gave her many good tips on how to observe someone and in turn she gave me new ideas for ways to get closer to Logan.

"Got it!" She said writing down everything I was saying.

I smiled at her. Knowing that I have someone as smart as Katie looking up to me was kind of cool. Plus she didn't report me to Student Services for watching Logan so I think its safe to say that Katie is here to stay. I glanced at Logan and gasped. I started fumbling around for my notebook as Katie looked at me strangely.

"What? What is it?" she asked frantically looking around.

"It's beauty at its finest my dear. Take a look." I whispered motioning towards Logan.

I swear he is a **GOD**. I set my notebook down and decided to get out my camera instead. This was such picture worthy moment. Logan was sitting in the perfect spot and the sun was hitting him in such an angelic manner that there was no way in hell someone could say he wasn't a gift from above. Something about the way the light hit his pale skin and brunette hair made him shimmer in the light. His white button down shirt was opened so I got a very much appreciated view of his chest. My mouth watered a bit as I snapped picture after picture.

After a few minutes, I decided that I had enough pictures to add to my Logan shrine so I went back to my notebook. I turned my attention away from Logan to scribble down some thoughts about the moment and glanced at Katie. She was still looking over at Logan with a confused look on her face.

I reached over and snapped my fingers in front of her face to get her attention. When she turned her head towards me, her face softened.

"You okay, kid? I'm not keeping you from class am I?" I questioned.

I kind of felt bad for keeping Katie out here this long. It's just I've never had anyone show any remote interest in Logan like I do. It was kind of nice. I felt normal for once.

"It's not that. I'm just curious as to why you haven't asked Logan out already. You seem like a confident girl." she answered.

I blushed at the compliment but felt my heart drop a bit as she stated the same words many of my friends have asked me before.

"Logan and I are in different majors. Medical Majors usually only date people from their own major. Logan only knows me because I tutor him. Plus, even if I did ask him I don't think I could handle the rejection if he said no." I explained.

It was true. I would rather have Logan be friends with me than have him be all awkward and stand offish towards me. I glanced back at Logan for a moment and immediately froze. I could feel the air thicken and my breathing quicken as I inched closer to the bush. Katie must've sensed the change in atmosphere because she moved closer to me.

"What's going on now?" she asked quietly.

I narrowed my eyes and pointed in Logan's direction.

"What is that? Why is **_it_** so close to Logan!" I hissed.

"I don't know but she's pretty." Katie commented.

I shot a glare at Katie and she flinched back.

"I mean she's pretty for a nerd! Of course she's got nothing on you! I mean seriously you are beautiful. If I were a lesbian I would so date you!" Katie said recovering quickly.

I nodded. "That's better!"

We went back to observing it. _**It**_ had shiny golden blond hair and black rimmed glasses. _**It**_ wore knee high socks, a white button down blouse (similar to Logan's) and a khaki skirt that went down to a few inches above her knee. I'm not gonna lie for a nerd_** it**_ was hot. The whole uniform school girl look definitely worked for her.

Suddenly her and Logan burst out laughing and I felt my heart clenched.

"Uh-oh. What do we do now?" Katie asked noticing how close Logan and _**it**_ were getting.

I thought for a moment.

"We improvise."

I crawled past Katie towards the edge of the side walk. I ignored Katie's words of protest as I got up and fixed my skirt and blouse before walking over to where Logan and _**it** _were sitting. As I got closer, it was easy to see that they weren't strangers but that didn't give **_it_** an excuse to be all over my man.

As I approached Logan glanced my way and smiled widely. I smiled back just as**_ it_** turned around. When she turned the wind blew at the precise moment and her hair was brushed back beautifully and for a second the light hit her in the most majestic way.

Damn. Even I'm in awe. This girl is good._** Really good.**_

"Hey." I said once I reached them.

"Hi." The girl answered nicely as if I was talking to her.

I put on my best smile and waved. I turned my attention back to Logan as he began to talk.

"Cam this is my friend Peggy. She's a junior and she's in my Drama class with me." Logan said pointing excitedly to Peggy,

"Cool. I'm Camille." I said trying to be polite as possible.

I even stuck out my hand for her to shake. When her hand met mine I couldn't help but notice how soft her hands were compared to mine. What moisturizer does she use? Because I really need some of that.

"Oh I know!" Peggy gushed. "I've seen so many of your plays here! You're so powerful on stage!"

Oh, a _**fan**_. Even better. I smiled even wider.

"She's amazing isn't she? Cam's even tutoring me in Drama. She's a miracle worker." Logan bragged.

I smiled brightly at my Logie and had to resist the urge to jump him right then and there. He sounded so sexy when he bragged.

"No wonder, you got so good at saying your lines! Seriously Camille you're amazing. I can't wait to see what you do for your senior script!"

I twirled one of my curls in my hair as I took in the compliments. I was really starting to like this girl. I think we could come to a compromise when it came to Logan.

"Oh well, you know it still needs a bit of work but I hope it turns out good." I said trying to be modest.

"Good? Are you kidding me? Nothing Camille Roberts does is _**good**_. It's all tremendous!" She complimented.

Okay, if all else fails with Logan this girl could be mine. Who doesn't love a good compliment once in awhile?

"Well, it looks to me as if you girls are really hitting it off. I have to go to my room to go get a few things before class so I'll leave you guys to talking. See you later Camille. Bye Peggy." He said before leaving.

I watched in awe as my Greek God picked up his stuff and left. I watched for a few seconds before turning back to Peggy.

"So which plays of mine did you like?" I asked Peggy.

She smirked. "None."

"Oh I get it. You didn't like any of them you **loved** them didn't you. It's nice to meet someone who likes my acting like you do." I said honestly.

"Fuck what I said. I know what you're trying to do." She said harshly.

I took an involuntary step back as cute innocent Peggy turned into psycho Peggy. Her eyes darkened as her hands came to rest at her hips. She stared me down from head to toe and for a second I was frozen in shock. **_For a second_**. I quickly regained my composure.

"What exactly am I trying to do exactly?" I said with just as much attitude.

"You're trying to put your sleazy little hands all over my man. You think I didn't notice that bush over there was moving? That and you have a leaf in your hair. Back off!" She said stepping closer.

I scoffed. "Back off? _**Back off**_? Bitch I dare you to try me! Your man? I saw him_ first_. You're a junior. I'm a senior. I've known him since the first day he got here. If anyone needs to back off, it's you. You little Britney Spears "Oops I did it again" wannabe."

Peggy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. All's fair in love and war. Let the best girl win. Plus, you're not even in his major. I am. That automatically gives me a few points."

"Points? Seriously, you're counting? Trust me honey, whether you're in the same major as Logan or what, you've got **_nothing_ **on me. Okay?"

And with that, I walked away as graciously as possible trying to swat the leaf out of my hair. I motioned for Katie to get our stuff and follow me and less than a second later she was right by my side.

"That convo looked very heated." she commented.

I glanced back to where I left Peggy and saw that she was gone. I shook my head at Katie.

"Nah, trust me, it was nothing."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dinner Time<strong>_

Dinner was not going well at all. For the first time in almost a four weeks, the whole gang was actually eating together. I sat next on the far edge of the table next to Annie and James but I wasn't paying any mind to my friends. I had something more important to focus on.

Peggy might as well have been giving Logan a lap dance because she was all over him. Her long, tan, and toned legs were resting across Logan's lap as she slipped a cherry through his pale pink lips. **_Slut_**. What's next? Is she going to be _dry humping_ him on the table?

I took a big bite out of my BLT not once daring to look away from them. Peggy giggled as she wiped something off his mouth.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

I groaned as I tore my eyes away from the devil to answer my friend. When I turned to look at them, I noticed they were looking at me with knowing looks.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I said trying to be innocent as possible.

I snuck a glance Logan and Peggy again and saw that they were almost done eating. I wasn't about to let them anywhere out of my sight.

"Yeah, we don't believe you." James snorted.

Jo turned to look at Logan's table and rolled her eyes.

"Really Camille? Please tell me she isn't the reason why you have a death grip on your sandwich." she said motioning to Peggy.

I glared at her before turning to shoot a glance at their table. They were getting a bit too cozy.

"Camille!" Jo said snapping me out of my trance.

"What?" I hissed.

"You can't be serious!"

"It's not like I'm doing anything. But trust me I should be, because that girl is psychotic!" I defended.

"Yup,its the _other girl_ who's the psychotic one." Kendall said muttering under his breath.

I shot him a glare before turning back to Jo.

"You don't even know her. You probably never even talked to her in your life!" She said.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Ha, that's where you're wrong. I met and talked to her today! Come on Jo you can't say she isn't being a little too forward over there!"

Jo shook her head. "Get. Over. Him."

"Leave her alone Jo." Annie hissed.

Jo smirked at Annie and turned her attention to her.

"Please, you think this is normal? Unlike you, I'm trying to be a good friend."

"Unlike **me**? Why can't we just let her be happy? If this makes her happy, than I'm alright with that." Annie retorted.

"Guys, can you not talk about me like I'm not even around? Why does this have to be a recurring argument?" I asked frustratedly.

I didn't want there to be any sort of tension during this dinner. Then again, I didn't plan on having Peggy get in my way. I just don't get things my way.

"Let's start this all over. Carlos, Stephanie, you guys have been quiet this evening. What's going on with you two?" Annie asked.

Carlos and Stephanie both looked like deers caught in headlights. They looked at each other for a second before turning back to the group. Stephanie pulled nervously at the sleeves of her navy sweatshirt while Carlos looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Um, well nothing is going on really. You know, just school stuff. Preparing for Parent's Day and all. The usual." She explained.

My eyes widened at the mention of Parent's Day. Parent's Day at Wainavo Academy is a stressful day for everyone. It's the one day that parent's get to see what you've been working on all semester. For me, I should be preparing to show my dad some of my script. The same script I've been failing to make any progress on.

"Great. Now I actually have to make it look like I've been doing something all semester." James groaned.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and preceded to stab her veggie burger with her fork. Carlos pulled on her hand lovingly before kissing her forehead and whispering in her ear.

"Awe, your cuteness never gets old." I cooed.

It was true. If I could have any type of relationship I would go for what Stephanie and Carlos have. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to be wishing I had that for much longer. One of these days, I would have that with Logan.

"So how's things going with the video?" Kendall asked me out of the blue.

I looked down at my BLT before answering. I could feel the spot Steve grabbed throb and for a moment I closed my eyes trying to push any negative thoughts out.

"It's going well. We're getting there."

It wasn't a total lie. We had one scene out of four done. Wayne had already shot his own scenes with Steve so I just had to get mine done.

"That's cool. So do you think you guys will be done by Parent's Day?" Kendall asked.

"Um, I'm not sure."

"Well, here comes Steve now. We can ask!" Jo interrupted suddenly.

Sure enough when I turned I was met face to face with Steve. He was out of uniform, wearing a simple black t-shirt and grey sweat pants and his hair was pulled back. He dragged a chair over to out table as he greeted everyone and sat next to me.

"Hey Camille." He said smiling brightly.

I looked up shyly. "Hey."

"Hey Steve, we were just talking about you buddy. We hear the video's going well and we were wondering if it would be done by Parent's Day to show everyone." Kendall said beaming.

Steve thought about it for a second before nodding his head. "Yeah, it should be done soon. Parent's Day is in two weeks, so if we work every night for the next week than I can have it edited and ready by the time all our parent's come."

"Cool. So what brings you to our table?" Jo asked.

From the corner of my eye I could see Annie glaring at Jo and Carlos and Stephanie were sharing a knowing look. I felt a bit out of the loop so I continued to play with my sandwich.

"Well, I've been looking for Cam all day and couldn't find her so I figured she'd be here with all of you." he answered.

"What a coincidence that you were looking for Camille and managed to find her here with us, when this is the first time we all have had dinner together in almost a month." Annie commented sarcastically.

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked.

He took my hand gently away from it's place on my sandwich and rubbed his thumb over it gently. For a second, everything and everyone quieted as they waited to see what would happen next. I locked eyes with Steve and his brown eyes were soft and welcoming but not like Logan's. Never like Logan's.

"Will you like to go out on a date with me? We've been spending so much time together and I've gotten to know you and I really like you Camille."

I heard an "awe" from Jo. And I lowered my head. This was what Jo wanted. Someone that wasn't Logan to ask me out. Someone else for me to be fascinated with. I liked Steve. I didn't like the way he grabbed me but he didn't mean to do it. Still there was Logan. There was always Logan. But somehow I knew I could prove a point by saying yes to Steve. By dating him, I could show Jo that no one can be my Logan other than Logan Mitchell himself. I would somehow prove to Jo that this wasn't infatuation but real love.

And maybe, I can even bring out the jealous side out of Logan.

"Sure. I'll go out with you."

Once the words left my mouth Kendall and Jo both screamed "yes" and slapped high fives while Steve just smiled. I smiled back too just not with as much enthusiasm.

"Great. I can't wait. I, um, have to go do a few things before curfew but we have a morning session tomorrow anyway so I'll just see you then and we can talk details, alright?"

I nodded as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

"See, a nice guy who's not Logan asked you out! Aren't you happy?" Jo exclaimed

"Just peachy." I said sighing.

* * *

><p><strong>Third PoV<strong>

Soon after Steve left the table, Camille did too. Claiming that she had to go work in the theatre, she quickly grabbed her stuff and said goodbye before leaving.

Immediately after she left, Annie's composure broke.

"You conniving little bitch!" Annie screeched.

James put a protective arm around Annie, while Jo sat there clearly unphased by Annie's outburst. Stephanie and Carlos merely shook their heads and stayed quiet.

Yet, Annie knew better. She knew when Jo had gathered them all up for a "friendly" dinner that there was some motive behind it. She just wanted to make it easier for Steve to find Camille.

Jo stood up and so did Kendall. "Look I did nothing wrong. Steve's a nice guy. Deal with it."

She started walking away just as Annie opened her mouth to speak again. She wasn't yelling but was loud enough for Jo to hear her.

"Is this supposed to make her happy? I swear to God Jo, if anything bad happens to Camille it'll be all on you and your little boy toy over there. This better end well." Annie threatened.

Jo stopped and smirked. "Coming from the girl who isn't even in a real relationship, I guess I shouldn't expect you to know what happiness is like."

Jo's words stung Annie so badly that she had no choice but to clamp her mouth shut as Jo walked away.

"Nothing's going to happen, babe. Not on my watch." James said trying to calm Annie down.

Annie nodded sadly before turning to Stephanie.

"Can we just head in for the night, please? I just really want to go to sleep." She said.

Stephanie nodded before giving Carlos a quick peck on the cheek and standing up. James tried to kiss Annie goodnight but as he leaned in she moved her head.

"No." was all she said as she put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

This was not the "friendly" dinner any of them had expected.

* * *

><p><strong>I made this chapter long in effort to make up for the crappy chapter last time. Plus, I thought this idea to bring Peggy in could add some comedy to the story. Plus, it gets extra funny next chapter when you see what Camille's going to do about Peggy. It's hilarious. <strong>

**I saw that barely anyone reviewed last chapter and I really want your opinions on this story. This story is way different than anything I've done before so I'd like to know what you guys think. Plus, I know how busy these weeks have been with Midterms and all that crap.**

**So please review!**

**-Nessa**


	9. She's Not What You Think

**This is not the funny chapter I promised but this is needed. You guys may find it comical what Camille decides to do to Peggy though. Hope you all like it. **

**Thanks to my wonderful beta TheWritingGames for giving me confidence and feedback! Check her out!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Logan<strong>

Unlike the rest of the student population preparation for Parent's Day is usually anything but a hassle. There's no point in putting together videos or displays instead I simply bring my parent's around to at least two of my teachers and have them about me for a few minutes. I mean, seriously, I'm a Medical Major. What am I supposed to show my parents? Open heart surgery?

The past three years at Wainavo have been easy for me for that one reason. I never had to worry about my mom wanting to pull me out of the school or have her think I'm not doing well. She trusts me and I love her for that. Yet, as much as I want to repeat my routine of teacher conferences on Parent's Day this year, I can't and surprisingly I'm okay with that.

Because of my Drama class with Mr. Waltz, I have to present some sort of scene for my parents along with a few other students. Now, I would've been mad knowing that my one day off would be spent with a bunch of freshman on some dumb scene. But that's not totally the case.

The freshman in my Drama class aren't that bad, a bit dramatic, but not bad. Plus it's not any old scene we're doing either. Mr. Waltz assigned the roles and scene to us, and the second I read the by line of the script I knew that I would like the scene. It's a scene Camille wrote for her playwriting class last year.

Amazingly, Camille had some how managed to bring out a side of me I never knew before. I felt new and excited rather than just trying to get by. I felt like I could do anything.

* * *

><p>"Okay, class. We're going to do things a bit differently today." Mr. Waltz announced clapping his hands together.<p>

A low buzz erupted among the freshman in the room as they all wondered what new exercise Mr. Waltz would have us do this time. Honestly, I was just as curious and just as excited as they were though I didn't dare show it. It's already worse that I'm the oldest kid in the class but seeing that I'm not even a Theatre Major in the first place would make it even more odd.

I glanced at Peggy and we immediately locked eyes. I stared back at her just as she rolled her blue eyes and motioned towards a group of freshman girls giggling and taking guesses at what the day's activity would be. I shrugged not really wanting to give much of a reaction.

She turned back to the front of the class once Mr. Waltz began to speak again but my eyes stayed on her. I took notice of the fact how her light blue polo hug her bodice nicely and her khaki skirt rested barely mid thigh. Her blond hair was in a high cheerleader like ponytail and her glasses rested on top of her desk. There was no doubt that Peggy wasn't pretty. The girl had this of sex appeal that could drive anyone wild. Including me.

Or _not._

**_Flashback_**

_**On the way to Drama Class**  
><em>

_"Hey Logan."_

_I stopped in my tracks only and turned, only to be met with Peggy. I smiled shyly and nervously scratched the back of my head before offering her a small wave. I continued walking and she quickly followed suit with a big smile on her face. _

_"So, what's up? How are your classes going?" She asked a bit too excitedly._

_"Good. Good. A few things to work out before Parent's Day but everything's cool. Um, what about yours?" I asked almost hesitantly._

_As she began to answer, I kind of tuned her out. Peggy always went on some rant about the Medical Major and all her classes and her opinions never really matched mine. She was a nice girl. But there was something about her that just didn't sit well with me._

_"Logan? Logan?" I heard her say._

_I looked up at her and smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I didn't catch that."_

_"It's okay." _

_She tucked a loose strand of her blond hair behind her ear and bit her lip nervously. We walked in an awkward silence for a few minutes. We were halfway to the Drama building when she finally spoke again._

_"Do you wanna hang out sometime? Like maybe go out on a date?" She said confidently although the look in her eyes revealed that she obviously terrfied._

_My eyes widened and I just stopped. What should I say? I never thought of Peggy that way even though it should've been obvious that she had these feelings for me. The last time we had dinner she sort of made it known that she wanted me to be hers. Still I figured that she'd let **me** make the next move. _

_I felt like a jerk for being so quiet for so long. I looked up at her and I could see a tinge of annoyance written across her features. She was waiting and I had no idea what to say._

_"Let's see how today goes. I kind of want to have things in order before I really put my focus in a relationship. Can I give you an answer later?" I asked hesitantly._

_Shockingly, she smiled widely and nodded. No awkward silence or anything. She just started back up with talk of Parent's Day and we made it to Drama class in peace._

**_End of Flashback_**

Later was getting closer by the minute and I still wasn't sure what to tell. Honestly it's been a while since I've dated someone. The last person I ever dated was Lucy Stone during sophomore year and that didn't end well since she was a Music Major. Lucy and I are still friends but we proved that it was difficult dating out of majors. Sure, some people had made it work but with Medical Majors, it's totally different.

The Wainavo Medical Major is one of the top successful Pre-Med programs in the US. Not only do you get good recommendations to several Ivy League colleges but you often get first hand experiences in several Medical fields. If you're serious about becoming a doctor of some sort than Wainavo is the place to be.

Although we have the requirement of one Fine Art class, Medical Majors schedules are always full of some sort of medical class. Along with the required English, History and Math we have enough homework to last us awhile. I guess that's why Lucy and I didn't work. Although Lucy is a total owl and hardly ever sleeps, we could never find real time just to enjoy each other.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I really didn't notice any one coming into the classroom until a loud roar of whispers and giggles erupted and a mumbled "you have got to be kidding me" erupted from Peggy. I looked up to the front of the room in time to see Mr. Waltz grinning as he walked behind his desk to take a seat.

I glanced toward the figure and I could feel the smile creep up my face. I sat up straight and looked down at my uniform to make sure it was in order and that nothing was wrinkled. Besides the occasional piece of lint my light blue button down, I was spotless. I ran a hand through my hair and was grateful that I'd piked it up a bit this morning.

I could see Peggy staring at me with wide eyes but I chose to ignore it for now. I smiled once more at the figure standing at the front of the room in hopes that she would see me.

"Oh my god, Camille I'm your biggest fan!" exclaimed Heather Fox, a sophomore who sat in front.

She smiled creepily as she batted her eyelashes at Camille in pure admiration. She was practically shaking in her combat boots and khaki skirt. Her long black hair was pulled in a tight ponytail and as always her crystal blue eyes were as captivating as ever.

Camille smiled. "Thanks, but I'm anything but a star."

"Yes, you are. Trust me. I've loved you for so long." Heather said dreamily.

Camille furrowed her eye brows before looking back at Mr. Waltz.

"Guys, listen up. Camille's got some news along with some instructions for Parent's Day." Mr. Waltz warned.

The room got eerily quiet and Camille turned her full attention back to the class. Student to student she looked around and checked out the class. Halfway through most of the students her eyes locked on mine and she smirked. She mouthed hello and I gave a nervous wave back.

Peggy snorted before leaning over and whispering in my ear.

"It's a little creepy that she's just staring at us."

"No, it's not. I'm sure there's a reason behind it." I answered never taking my eyes off of Camille.

Right when she opened her mouth to speak, the classroom door opened and a girl with light brown hair stepped nervously inside. Camille turned in her direction and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. I just got my new schedule now." She said quietly to Mr. Waltz.

I noticed that Camille kept a close eye on her before turning her attention back to the class.

"Cool, the more the merrier." Camille said enthusiastically.

"Welcome, Katie Knight to the class everyone. Katie, you can sit behind Peggy and Logan. Peggy raise your hand please?" Mr. Waltz answered.

Peggy obediently raised her hand and Katie quickly shuffled over to the desk behind us. I turned for a moment to give her a welcoming smile which she nicely returned.

As soon as Katie sat down, Camille finally had the chance to begin.

"Okay, so as you all know, Parent's Day is next week Friday. Each student is to present something to their family in effort to show how hard you've been working this semester. A few days ago, you guys received your scenes that you will be doing that afternoon. Each scene is from a different theatre student who should be older than you."

"Hopefully, you guys actually took a look at the scenes." Mr. Waltz added.

A few freshman nodded vigorously.

"Well, it's good if you have. This Parent's Day will go a bit differently for you guys. Whether you guys are Theatre Majors or not, it's important if you try your best with these scenes." Camille said.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Because you guys are being graded. Not only by Mr. Waltz but by me and several other seniors. If Mr. Waltz thinks you did well, than you get a good grade. If I or any other senior like you, than you get a chance to be a part of the Senior script project. This year select students are being asked to present their scripts in either play or movie form." Camille explained.

"So now that we're done," Mr. Waltz said getting up, "All of you can get in an orderly line while I double check your scenes and parts. You can ask questions-"

Poor Mr. Waltz didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence before everyone including Peggy gathered up in front of him and talked all at once. Camille had managed to get out of the crowd and sauntered over to me. There was something about the glint in her eyes and the way she smirked tauntingly made me shift uneasily in my seat. I quickly looked down at my uniform before looking up again.

"Hey, what scene did you get?" She asked immediately taking Peggy's empty seat.

I shuffled through some papers in my blue folder before I found the scene and handed it over to her. Her eyes scanned over the page and she lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Oh my God. Of all things that I've written how could Mr. Waltz give you guys this one. This sucks." She said in mock horror.

I took the paper from her hands and shook my head.

"No way. This scene seems nice. The main character Harry is kind of cool."

She looked at me skeptically. "Kind of?"

"Well, he's got this dork appeal. It's somewhat endearing."

She nodded thoughtfully for a second. She took the scene from me again and I watched as her eyes scanned over the paper. I turned away for a second only to look up at everyone else. Heather Fox looked as if she was about to pummel Mr. Waltz. Peggy stood there somewhat patiently waiting for her turn to come. Everyone else simply chatted no doubt talking about the Wainavo legend, who sat right next to me.

"You've got a lot of fans on campus. I can only imagine what it'll be like when you get on the big screen." I said to her.

She looked at me curiously and I gestured over to the fangirl freshmen. She giggled shyly and turned back.

"I guess. They're really sweet. I try to give them as much advice as possible when they ask."

"That's good. At least they can say they knew you before you were famous."

"That's if I become famous." she sighed.

I cocked an eyebrow as I processed her words. There's no ifs about anything. Camille has the potential. I'm not a big movie goer at all but if she were in a movie (low budget or not) I would go. I don't understand how she could ever doubt that she'd be famous.

"You will. There's no doubt in my mind. And when you do, I'll be there every opening night to watch." I said encouragingly.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Every opening night?"

"Yup." I said grinning.

She grinned back and tugged a loose curl away from her face.

"Wow, you're reaching fangirl status Logan."

"Ah well, when you acknowledge true greatness there's no telling what could happen." I stated.

She blushed and smacked me playfully on the arm. "You're just saying that because I'm your tutor!"

"Maybe!" I said playfully.

She let out a squeak before she smacked me again both of us laughing. Our laughter was interrupted when Mr. Waltz called out to Katie gesturing her to come to where he, Peggy and Heather were standing. Katie got up quietly and made her way passed the different groups over to them.

Camille handed me back the script and looked as if she was about to go. Right as she stood up, I followed hand grabbed reached for her wrist and immediately she stopped to look at me.

"I need your advice." I blurted out.

I felt the urge to slap myself for being so blunt. She looked baffled for a moment but quickly regained her composure. She sat down and I released my grip on her wrist.

"Okay, on what? You're not in trouble are you?" She asked slowly.

I glanced towards Peggy to make sure she wasn't paying us any mind and turned back to Camille.

"Look, this is a bit weird, but I sort of need an unbiased opinion on this. All my Medical friends would just tell me to go for it." I explained.

"Go for what exactly?"

"Well Peggy asked me out and I need to give her my answer soon. I don't want to be rude and get her hopes up but at the same time I'm not sure what to do." I said hurriedly.

Camille nodded glancing at Peggy. She looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled. She put a gentle hand on mine and looked into my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

Payback. She cheated. The bitch **_cheated_**! How the hell could she ask my man out? I thought we were at least going to let him choose! I sent her glare that went completely unnoticed before turning back to Logan with the most sympathetic look that I knew how to give. I looked him straight in the eye and lied.

"Logan, um, I don't know how to tell you this but there are some things you should know about her."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but said nothing allowing me to move on.

"Peggy asked you out because Parent's Day is coming and she wanted a guy who should could impress her parents with. She's using you."

I watched as he glanced at Peggy somewhat dismayed at what he was hearing. I tried hard to supress the grin that was aching to spread across my face.

"So, she doesn't like me?" He asked.

I shrugged. "You're a nice guy Logan and I know Peggy would love to have you as a significant other. You just don't have the right assets."

He nodded understandably and I waited for my words to really kick in. When they did I nearly jumped for joy.

"Wait, you said the right kind of assets. What assets am I missing here?"

"Logan... Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"No no no... Camille please. I consider you a close friend of mine. Please be honest with me." He begged.

I nodded almost pitifully but inside I was drowning in my glory.

"If Peggy were going to pick between you and me to be in a relationship with. She would pick me."

"Are you saying that-"

"She's a lesbian. The other day when you introduced me to her, she hit on me and it took all my power not to be rude and tell her that I wasn't into her. I felt horrible." I explained.

"Wow, I want her to know that I understand fully what's she going through. I guess I have to tell her that I know. Don't worry I won't tell her you said anything."

The bell rang and Logan quickly patted my hand before grabbing his stuff and meeting Peggy at the front of the room. One by one the freshmen girls waved goodbye to me and exited the room. I smiled back at them basking in my impending success. Even Mr. Waltz left, saying a quick goodbye to me before rushing off.

All that was left was Katie, Heather and I. Katie made her way over to me and we slapped high fives.

"So, how'd it go?" Katie asked excitedly.

"All's fair in love and war, my dear." I smirked.

We laughed and as we headed towards the door, Heather stepped in front of us blocking our way.

"I know you may get this a lot but seriously I'm in love with you. I enjoy all your plays and you just don't understand what it means to be standing in the same room nonetheless talking with you." She said in a small voice.

She seemed so shy and sweet but looked like she could be feisty if she wanted to be. Plus, she was a fan. I love my fans.

"Thanks. You're sweet. I hope you do make it into one of the Senior scripts." I answered honestly.

"Thanks. I'm really into the whole method acting thing so I practice acting a lot." She explained.

I nodded thoughtfully for a second before smiling. Just to be on the safe side maybe Logan needs a little reminder that Peggy is off limits (sort of). I smiled at Heather as I realized that maybe just maybe she could come in handy.

"Hey Heather? You said you like method acting? What if I have a little project for you? You think you'd want to try?" I asked.

Heather's crystal blue eyes widened and immediately she jumped into my arms. I hugged her back graciously. Reluctantly she pulled away looking me dead in the eyes.

"I'll do anything!" She exclaimed.

_Perfect._

"Well, for this role you have to be open-minded. And you'll be playing with another character. You know Peggy right?"

Heather nodded. I looked at Katie and winked.

By next week, Peggy will know for sure who's boss.

* * *

><p><strong>Obviously, Peggy is not a lesbian but this is Camille's payback. Hahaha, you just gotta love Camille's antics. But yes. Next chapter should be up soon and I can't wait to get to it. A lot will be revealed about Camille's and Logan's past. That and we just might get some Carphanie action.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please review. I'm hoping to get up to 82 reviews!**


	10. Parent's Day is just the Beginning

**This is dedicated to GhostGirlMD aka Emily! Happy Birthday my darling! I promised her mass updates so this is the first of three. I hope you like this.**

**Credit: I also want to thank TheWritingGames for her input and being my beta. You definitely put things in perspective for me when it comes to writing! Thank you!**

**Again, thank you Emmy. You helped me sort out one of the kinks I had with this story so kudos and credit goes to you also.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (show or group). The plot belongs to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person PoV<strong>

Waking up on Parent's Day was something many people at Wainavo Academy dreaded. But for one specific person Parent's Day was a piece of cake compared to everything else. This person was lost. She was trapped and didn't know how to get out. She was waiting for someone to save her. Although she had her boyfriend of nearly four years to be her Prince Charming and save the day, she wasn't even sure _he_ could that anymore.

She wasn't sure if anyone could that for her at all.

"Don't you have to be in the editing room this morning before the parents show up?" Annie asked her room mate.

Annie was already dressed and getting ready for the busy day ahead of her. Today was one of the rare occasions where all students were allowed to dress casually in what the administration called their _**street clothes**_. Annie had on a simple yellow t-shirt and some light wash jean shorts that went up mid-thigh. To her, the outfit was flawless and she felt comfortable.

As she stared into her mirror trying to apply some eyeliner, her room mate Stephanie laid in bed. Obviously deep in thought, she didn't utter a word. Annie could see Stephanie just laying there and Annie sighed.

This had been going on for awhile and she just didn't know what to do. Stephanie was always the strong one. She's the one who gave Annie pep talks. Now it was vice versa.

Annie walked over to Stephanie's bed and sat down. Stephanie didn't even attempt to move over or look at Annie.

"You okay, kid?" Annie asked.

Stephanie gave a curt nod.

"I know you better than this. What's wrong? You've been moping around a lot lately." Annie asked trying to be sympathetic.

Finally Stephanie turned and faced Annie. Bags evident under her eyes, she tried her best to keep the tears in check.

"I can't do this." She whispered painfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan<strong>

Sleeping in early today felt fantastic. I never get to do that, and the fact that the rest of the school was stressing out while I was relaxing was a plus. I turned over in my bed and opened my eyes slowly trying to take everything in. I glanced up at my clock and saw that it was half past nine.

It was definitely time to get up. I shifted a bit, pulling my comforter off of me and moving my legs to stand. I had to admit, I felt refreshed and ready to go.

I was halfway to my dresser before I realized that I wasn't alone in my room. The light snores coming from Steve signaled to me that he was in a deep sleep and probably wouldn't wake up for a while. I thought about waking him. I knew that Production Majors all have to meet in the editing room with their finished projects so they could set up the line-up.

I shook my head deciding against it. It's not like he ever tried to wake me up when he knew I had exams to take or classes that I couldn't afford to be late for.

I continued on to my dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and some black jeans. Before my conscious could begin nagging me about waking up Steve something caught my eye.

Right next to my dresser was Steve's desk. Aside from a few papers and textbooks there wasn't much there but his laptop. It was the image on the laptop that caught my eye.

The curly haired girl and the dim lighting seemed intriguing. I snuck a glance at Steve's sleeping figure before pulling back the wooden desk chair and sitting down. I gently tapped the space bar and instantly the sound of a piano and a guy's voice was heard and the image of the girl moved from the screen.

**Baby, don't cry, I know**  
><strong>You're trying your hardest<strong>  
><strong>And the hardest part is letting go<strong>  
><strong>Of the nights we shared<strong>  
><strong>Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting<strong>  
><strong>But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright<strong>  
><strong>And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but I want it so<strong>

I soon found that the girl was Camille. Shifting from scene to scene, different emotions flooded through Camille's delicate features. The first scene was in a room. Most likely one of the dorms here at Wainavo and Camille has a single tear falling down her left cheek. And as the camera zooms in, there's a shot of Camille that makes her seem so sad and so lost, that it's beautiful.

**Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight **  
><strong>(I know he's there and) <strong>  
><strong>You're probably hanging out and making eyes <strong>  
><strong>(while across the room, he stares) <strong>  
><strong>I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor<strong>  
><strong>And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes<strong>

Next scene goes into a crowded room. As the soft music plays, Camille comes into the center of the room and while everyone is dancing and enjoying themselves, she's just there. She's not watching anyone but staring down at the floor. Suddenly she looks up and the camera turns to a guy with dark brown hair and it takes me a second to realize that it's Wayne. It's like they're having a silent conversation with their eyes from across the room and for some reason I felt like I could understand each and every unspoken syllable of it.

Before anything else could happen, the screen freezes on a shot of Camille. It's a good-looking close-up and for a few moments my eyes are stuck on her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I hear Steve's voice ask.

I look down and notice his hand on the keyboard and realize that he's the one who stopped the video. I glance up at him and instead of the angry and unforgiving face that I expected to see, I found him smirking and shaking his head.

"What?" I questioned slightly annoyed.

He shook his head again before closing the laptop and hiding my view of Camille. He looked at me one more time before walking over to his dresser.

"Get over yourself, Logan." Steve says.

I feel myself growing annoyed and I stand up and walk over to him. He seems unfazed when I do so, and that seems to irritate me more. He always has to make it seem like he's better than me when in all honesty, he's not even on my level. Not even close.

"What's that supposed to mean, Steve? I'm sorry for snooping through your stuff but don't you think it's too early to be a dick?" I countered.

He smiled again before grabbing his towel and clothes for the day. I stared at him waiting for an answer.

"Logie, I win. She's dating me. She likes me. Plus, we all know how this is going to end anyway. Should've gotten her when you had a chance." He said simply.

I stared back at him confused. His words made no sense to me and I could tell he knew they didn't.

"Win?" I questioned.

He opened the door to our room and stepped out. I noticed that several of our floor mates were already out and about in the halls. With his hand on the knob, Steve turned back to me.

"You're so smart, but oh-so-stupid. Have a nice day, Logan. I know I will."

And with that, the jerk closed the door, leaving me with a cloud of confusion in his wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall<strong>

"I can't believe this is our last Parent's Day together!" I heard Jo exclaim.

I shook my head and took another bite out if my bacon and continued to half listen to her rant. We were currently sitting in the Commons together after she insisted on having breakfast together this morning. I really didn't mind at all, but I had to agree the moment was bittersweet.

I take a moment to look around at the other students. It's rare to find any of the students in their regular clothes except on days like these. Each of them are in their own group talking about only God knows what. Everyone seems at peace in their own little world protected by the walls of Wainavo. Makes me wonder just how many of us are actually going to succeed after high school is over.

"Kendall, are you even listening?" Jo asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

I turned to find her rolling her eyes and I smiled.

"I'm sorry. I kinda zoned out for a second."

"What are you thinking about anyway?" She questioned.

"Everything." I said taking one more look around at my classmates.

She cocked an eyebrow and turned to look around too.

"I don't get it." she said after looking around.

"Do you ever think about the future? Or maybe how whatever you do know can affect it?" I said.

My thoughts suddenly went to Camille and the past few months. It was nearly December and we had gotten pretty far in getting her together with Steve and they were pretty much dating now. Yet, every so often I would notice Camille watching over Logan and sending slight smiles his way whenever he was around.

"Are you nervous about graduation or something?" Jo asked.

I took a deep breath knowing that once I bring this subject up, there was no turning back. I had held my tongue for a long time, trying to please Jo and make her happy but I think we were wrong. Maybe pushing Camille onto some guy wasn't the best choice.

I mean Steve is a nice guy but he's not the guy Camille wants.

"I've been thinking a lot lately. About Camille."

"What about her?" She asked me skeptically.

"Do you ever think that we were wrong? What if instead we should've pushed Logan onto Camille rather than pushing Camille on Steve?"

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her latte. She shook her head and stared at me pointedly.

"Not you too. Please, Kendall that's all I'm asking. Not you too."

"Oh come on, Jo! She's dating Steve but her eyes always find there way to Logan and you know that. You've seen it, I've seen it, fuck everyone has seen it! What do you think is going to happen when Steve notices? I for one don't think he'll be too keen on the idea that his girlfriend is love with another dude. Plus, Logan is his room mate!" I said angrily.

I guess I was starting to see what everyone was talking about. I don't even know if this is even about Camille anymore.

"Listen, I'm doing what I have to do. Why do you guys keep questioning that? I know Logan's type. He's a freaking workaholic Medical Major who won't even look twice at Camille. He's probably just using her for a grade anyway!" She retorted.

"Jo, you don't even know him!" I exclaimed.

She wasn't listening to me. She was so fucking headstrong that she couldn't even see that this could all go wrong. We're really messing with fate here.

"I know of him. Remember my friend Lucy? She dated him for months and they barely saw each other. She told me how he was always working in the library or attending lectures and he never had time for her. Do you want that for Camille? Do you?"

I closed my eyes and sat back in my seat. I didn't want to fight with my girlfriend but at the same time there was obviously something not right. Call it a gut feeling but I knew I had to say what was on my mind.

"I'm not fighting with you", I say standing up, "I'll see you later."

I didn't bother waiting for an answer, I just walked off. I was a few feet away from the table when I noticed my little sister was sitting alone at a table to the side. She was right by the coffee cart and there were a bunch of people near her but she made no move to join them. Katie was always one for being anti-social.

I took a quick glance behind and realized Jo had gone. I sighed knowing that this wasn't going to go well later when we meet up with both of our parents. I walked the short distance over to Katie's table and sat down. She looked up momentarily and smiled before closing her notebook.

"Hey Big Brother." She said happily.

I smiled knowing that at least my sister seemed happy and problem free. As long as Katie was okay, than I could manage everything else.

"Hey sis, whatcha doing sitting here all alone?" I questioned.

She shrugged.

"I'm just studying some lines. I got a scene today and I want to make sure it goes well." She explained.

I nodded thoughtfully and we sat in a comfortable silence staring at anything but each other.

"Trouble in paradise?" Katie asked although I was sure she already knew the answer.

"How could you tell?"

"I was watching you. A lot of people were actually. You guys were arguing so naturally it was hard to ignore it." She said.

"People were staring?" I asked shocked. I didn't know we were that loud.

"Yeah, and talking. You're pretty popular around here." She said almost coldly.

She looked away from me them. Staring at the people around us, almost like she was seeing through each and everyone of them. For the first time in awhile, I looked at Katie. I really looked at her. She had gotten taller and it seemed to me that she was really starting to come into her own. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail with a few strands hanging down to frame her face nicely. She was was wearing a blue flannel shirt like mine and I couldn't help but realize that Katie seemed a lot like me.

Not only that but definitely seemed like she didn't seem like she needed me or anyone to back her up. She could hold her own.

"You okay?" Katie asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. It's just...you're different now."

Katie snorts and shakes her head. She picks up her notebook and stuffs it in her bag before turning back to me.

"Now you notice that something is different? Or are you just noticing that I'm here at all?" She said calmly.

Before I could answer, she picked up her bag and sauntered off. I stared at her in confusion as she got farther and farther away from my table. Great, another thing to explain to my mom.

I can only imagine what I'll say when she gets here later._ 'Oh hi mom, don't panic but my girlfriend wants to kill me and I think Katie hates me.'_

Yeah, this is going to go well.

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

"So, acting is an art, not a game but an art. Do you understand?"

"Yes Camille!" Heather said excitedly.

I smiled happily knowing that my plan could actually work. Telling Logan that Peggy was a lesbian just wouldn't do. I had to show this girl that I meant business. No one was touching my man.

I had invited Heather to my dorm in order to get her ready for my big plan for Parent's Day. Jo was already out with Kendall and Annie and Stephanie were in their rooms getting ready for the day. This gave me as much time as I wanted to get everything prepared.

Although today's dress code was supposed to be casual. I was dressed in a black skirt and a white Oxford shirt and heels. My hair was pulled up in a neat bun and I had way more make-up on then what was actually needed. Again, all part of my plan.

Heather sat happily on my bed hugging my purple pillow tightly. Her long black her cascaded down her shoulders and her blue eyes seemed to pierce me more than ever because of her light blue shirt. She seemed so excited to be here and I had to make myself a mental note to put her as a character in my script.

She definitely deserved at least that much especially after what I was going to make her do.

"Okay, now your role for today will be a girl in love. You're pining for this other person desperately but it's like they don't know you exist. Do you see where I'm going with this?" I explained.

She nodded thoughtfully.

"Now, this is a special type of love because your lead won't be a guy but it'll be a girl. Do you know Peggy from your class?"

"Yeah, so she's my lead?" Heather asked.

"Yes. Don't worry she knows all about this. So you don't have to talk to her about it. Remember when you're method acting, you can never break character. " I said sternly.

She nodded again, this time biting her lip nervously. For a second a feeling of guilt washed over me. I was using this kid, when she genuinely liked me.

"Look, Heather. I'm putting you in a tough spot aren't I? I'm sorry. Let's just not do this."

"No, no, no! Trust me, I'm beyond okay with this role. You have no idea how easy this will be for me. It's just I'm not a big fan of Peggy. I'm not sure if you know this but she's kind of a bitch." Heather explained.

I was actually taken aback when Heather said this. I don't know. Heather just seemed like the type to like anyone. Then again, I don't think anyone would like Peggy once her true colors show.

"In that case, maybe you can help me more than you think." I said suddenly getting idea.

I walked over and sat down on my bed smiling at Heather. The guilt was longer evident anywhere in my system. But revenge definitely was.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this chapter was short but it was needed to set up everything for the next chapter. Every character is going to be involved in the next but Camille is going to be used the most. I hope you guys liked it. This was so fun to write. I can't believe the response I'm getting for this story. <strong>

**Thank you so much for reading, all the alerts, favorites, and reviews. You guys are awesome! **

**So please review and tell me what you think. What do you all think of Kendall in this one? What about Katie?  
><strong>

**_Happy Birthday Emmy!_ Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Follow her on Twitter: EmmyLee13 or FF_GhostGirlMD**

**-Nessa**


	11. What You Deserve

**Thanks to my beta TheWritingGames. You're amazing and thanks for pushing me to do better.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

This should not be happening.

I shouldn't be pissed right now. Being pissed and not knowing why is definitely anything but fun. I can't believe I let Steve ruin my morning like that. I mean I get that I invaded his personal space but come on, no need to be a total douche about it.

Another thing that shouldn't be happening is me being in my step-brother's room getting advice from him and his narcissistic roommate Jett. I love my brother and all even if he isn't my real brother but I wouldn't say that he's the smartest kid around. Don't get me wrong he excels in school and stuff but it's the real life things that he seems to suck at.

"As nice as it is seeing you bro, can you at least tell us what's going on?" Dak says sitting on his bed.

I turned to look at him and frowned. He seemed too relax for his own good. Wearing some khaki shorts and an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt, he sat there nonchalantly sipping a Caprisun without a care in the world. His hair was still damp from the shower he had taken minutes before me coming over.

I glanced over to the other side of the dorm room and took in Jett's appearance. He was dressed in a white robe and ankle socks and was staring down at several different outfits that he had laid on the bed. Several times he picked up the same lime green polo and put it down. These are the people who are supposed to help me. Shoot me now.

"Sounds like he has some girl troubles." Jett said still staring at the shirt.

Dak looked from me to Jett. "Jett, put some clothes on. Logan is this true?"

I take a deep breath before speaking.

"I don't have any girl troubles. I have _room mate_ troubles." I answered growing more irritable with each word.

Dak shrugged and continued sipping from his juice box.

"If you hate Steve, than go to Student Services and have them fix you up with someone new. Maybe even you and I can room together? Jett wouldn't mind." He offered.

Before I could speak, Jett put his two sense in.

"Uh, yeah I do mind. Not that there's anything wrong with me but who's going to tolerate me as much as you do? Plus, you let me get most of the drawer and closet space. I can't do that if I have some self-centered douche-bag who doesn't care about anyone else but himself as a room mate." Jett said frustrated.

Really? This is my brother's best friend?

"Okay, so maybe Jett _does_ mind but you have other friends right?" Dak asked hopefully.

I took a moment to really think about it. I did have friends just not anyone I'd like to actually room with.

"Aw, is the doctor-in-training friendless?" Jett said mockingly.

He slid of his bathrobe and stood in the middle of the room naked except from for his socks. I quickly turned the other way while Dak didn't even bother to flinch nonetheless move.

"Fuck Jett, warn somebody!" I said covering my eyes.

"God, Dak you didn't tell me your brother was such a pansy." Jett laughed.

I heard Dak sigh and get off the bed. I took a peak behind me and Dak was now holding the previously discarded robe in front of Jett's naked form.

"Jett, please be nice for like five seconds. He's still my brother."

Jett and Dak locked eyes for a few seconds before Jett let out a lengthy sigh. Jett grabbed the robe from Dak and put it back on. Thank God.

"Look Logan. You sound like a good guy but you need to fucking relax. Go with the flow. Who cares if Steve's being a douche? He's a douche everyday. Now, if he has your girl then you better be careful. And she should too." Jett advised.

"One, she's not my girl. Two, Steve is just trying to get to me. Plus, Camille is a smart girl. She'll know how to get herself out of a bad situation." I answered.

"That's what everyone thinks. When times get hard you expect yourself to be able to do what's right, but that's not always the case." Jett said tugging on some boxers.

At least he bothered to keep the robe on.I could tell that neither of them were really helping me, so I figured it was my time to leave. I had a few hours to kill before I really had to do anything. Hopefully, in those hours I could find Camille. I need someone sane to be around.

"You know what? Thanks, guys. I'm gonna head out and grab some breakfast."

Both Dak and Jett nodded.

"Hope I helped brother." Dak called after me.

"I hope you did too."I mumbled before closing their room door.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos<strong>

"I just don't get it anymore. I'm not a bad boyfriend." I complained.

James sighed as he took another sip of his orange juice.

"You're better than me, I can say that much. I don't even know what Annie and I are anymore." He said sullenly.

The sense of guilt instantly invaded my body as I realized that I had spent most of our breakfast just talking about me. I take a quick look around the Commons area hoping that none of our friends were around. I knew this is a touchy subject for James and having more people around then necessary was not going to help.

"She still hasn't talked to you yet, buddy?" I asked hesitantly.

James let out a choked, humorless laugh before taking another sip of his orange juice. From what I could see, that juice was the only thing stable he could actually hold onto.

"It would be nice if she was actually talking to me. It's like she feels sorry for me or something."

"Wait, I don't get it. So, she is talking to you?"

I was beyond confused with the status of Annie and James. While Annie took to taking the strong front, James made it known that he was not happy. Especially towards Jo. The whole group knew it was Jo's fault in the first place for saying something to Annie, even Kendall didn't deny it. But Annie refused to relent and kept up her "okay" attitude.

"Here's the thing she is talking to me, just not about what we _**need**_ to talk about. She's so nice but I know she's avoiding the truth. _I want to talk about the truth_." James said exasperated.

"Don't we all? At least we're both in this together." I said trying to lighten up the mood.

It did get James to smile and that's what I was going for. Just as I was going to change the subject, the familiar screech of the intercom came on and the whole Commons fell silent as they awaited the announcement.

"Students", Principal Rocque stated, "We have two hours left before Parents begin arriving. Please finish up any last minute things and wait for your Major to be called to their designated area. Lastly, all Political Science/Criminology Majors please report to the Science building. That is all."

Once the intercom went off the low hum of the previous conversations resumed. I felt bad for having to go because my Major was called. I picked up my things before turning to look at James.

"What do you say, we do something tonight? Maybe go to dinner with the 'rents or something? You need to get out of Wainavo for awhile and plus your mom and my mom freaking love each other." I suggested.

James thought about it but a mere few seconds later he was smiling and reaching over for a high five that I gladly returned.

"Best idea you've had in a long time buddy. Can't wait!"

"Alright. I gotta go though. Need to fix up everything in the science building for my presentation. You're coming to see it right?" I asked hoping he could.

With all my friends in different majors, it was hard to ever get to see any performances or presentations done on Parent's Day. Last year none of my friends got to go to mine and it kind of sucked having to be in front of all those vaguely familiar faces with no outward support for me whatsoever.

"I'm planning on it. I got mine at 1 and since yours doesn't start until 2, I think I can sneak out." James answered with a smile.

"Perfect. Thanks bro. See ya."

And with that, I walked away. Hopefully, Stephanie felt good enough to make it.

* * *

><p><strong>Camille's PoV<strong>

After caking on as much make-up as I could, I finished getting ready with Heather by my side. It still struck me as odd that Heather was all for getting back at Peggy. I didn't want her to suddenly bail on me because I was being too nosy so I tried not to get too much into Heather's business. Plus, it's not like she knew the full extent of my hatred for Peggy, so she's not necessarily obligated to share.

Just as we were about to leave my room, Jo storms in obviously mad. She takes in my appearance and shakes her head.

"I don't even want to know." She says walking over to her side of the room.

I look at Heather and motion for her to wait a moment. She nods and slips out of the room and closes the door. I walk towards Jo and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Jo?" I whisper.

She pulls angrily at her cardigan and I remove my hand. If that wasn't an indication that she wasn't ready to talk than I don't know what is. I take a step back. She'll come to me when she needs me.

I'm right back at the door when she finally says something.

"I didn't do anything _**wrong**_." Jo hissed.

I turned back to look at her but she kept her gaze towards her side of the room. I knew from experience not to meddle into Jo's business when she gets angry like this. She'll rip anyone apart whether they're trying to help her or not. Quietly, I slip out of the room, shutting the door behind me. The second I turned from the door I was met with Heather's crystal blue eyes.

"Everything okay?" She asked full of concern.

"It will be. She just needs some time." I answered.

Nodding, she began the walk to the stairs. The dorm was surprisingly empty and that signaled that parents would be arriving soon. I glanced at Heather and noticed her heavy-lidded eyes and her scowl. I placed a hand on her shoulder and her face immediately changed.

"You don't have to do this. I'm not trying to make you do anything you don't want to." I try to explain.

I don't want to be like Peggy and push people down to get to where I wanna go. I haven't necessarily been playing fair but I'm not about to sacrifice someone else just to get a point across.

"That's not it. I want to do this. I want to get Peggy back. It's not even about you anymore Camille. It's about her making me feel like crap freshman year and thinking that she could get away with it." Heather said bitterly.

Again, Heather surprised me with such a bitter tone. I mean sure, Peggy is on my hit list but I didn't think she was number one on anyone else's. We were halfway to the lobby when Heather began sharing everything.

"Look, it's not that I don't want to help you because I do, but I also see this as my chance to show Peggy that she can't always win. And trust me, she manages to do so a lot."

"Well, she's not going to win this. That's for sure." I said happily just as we made it to the lobby.

"She better not." Heather mumbled.

The lobby was empty save for one of the House Mothers, Ms. Wainwright. She was typing away on her computer oblivious to our presence. It's not like we had to sneak out of the dorm anyway. Right as we made it to the door, Katie came hustling in, looking slightly peeved. Her hair was sticking out in various ways and she had obviously been running.

She wouldn't have noticed us if she didn't nearly knock Heather down.

"Oh my God, sorry!" She said out of breath.

I grabbed hold of Katie's arm in attempt to hold her upright.

"You okay, Kate?" Heather asked still trying to walk out the door.

Katie and I followed, still hand in hand letting Heather lead the way to the entrance.

"Yeah, now that I'm with you definitely." She said sounding a bit more calm.

She gave my hand a squeeze before pulling away and fixing up her plaid flannel and hair. As I took in her appearance I realized just how much she looked like Kendall. I mean seriously, all she needed to do was grow a bit and she could be his twin.

"Katie?" I heard a familiar voice yell out.

Speak of the devil. Katie let out a frustrated groan before turning to face her brother. Once he caught up to us, he eyed our group skeptically.

"Cam? Why do you look like ?" He asked immediately.

I tried my best to hide my smile since that's what I was going for. It was all part of the plan.

"No reason, doing my scenes today." Oh I'm doing a scene, alright.

"O-kay. Next question. Since when do you hang out with my sister?"

"None of your business. We have to go." Katie answered anxiously.

"Go where? Mom's already here." He said bewildered.

"I know. I saw her on my way to Camille. I told her I had to set up a few things for one of my scenes and that I'd see her later. So, I'll see you later. Bye."

And with that, Katie pulled me and Heather away, leaving Kendall standing there in shock.

"Mean, much?" Heather said unamused.

"Yeah, well. He deserved it." was all she said as we made our way to the entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Third PoV<strong>

So far, everything had been going in Camille's favor. The scene was set up perfectly and each person had done their part well. Now, they were standing in the center of Wainavo in front of the school entrance. Parents were everywhere hugging and conversing with their children. Camille stood off to the side now wearing some black rimmed glasses and a clip board. Her blazer was buttoned up to look appropriate and official and to any unsuspecting parent, she looked like part of the faculty.

Camille had her eyes on one thing and one thing only. That was Peggy and her parents. Standing only 20 feet away, Peggy stood there talking excitedly to her parents. Camille smiled noticing that they seemed close. For a second she could feel her own personal feelings creeping in. Quickly, she snapped back into her previous mindset and focused on Peggy.

Taking a quick glance at her watch, she let a sly smile become visible on her lipstick laden lips.

12:24 PM. _One. Minute. Left._

Slowly, her head lifted and instantly her eyes were chained to Katie's brown ones. Even with the slight distance between them, Camille noticed the curt nod that was signaled to her. Turning to her left, she noticed Heather too. Heather flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and gave a small wave.

They were ready.

12:25 PM. _It was time._

Immediately, Katie walked over to Peggy and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Peggy's happy expression didn't change and she quickly nodded at whatever Katie was saying to her. Peggy turned back to her parents and said a few words. After a few nods and words, Peggy followed Katie.

_Phase 1 complete._

Trying to get through the crowd quickly, Camille walked over to Peggy's parents. Both were somewhat oblivious to her approach, but were welcoming when Camille caught their attention.

"Hi, I saw Peggy over here and I assume you are her parents?" Camille said with an added mature tone to her voice.

Surprisingly, Peggy's dad reached out immediately for her to shake and soon after, even Peggy's mother had embraced Camille in a hug. Trying to hide her evident surprised, Camille focused on the matter at hand.

"Yes, that's us. I'm Mr. Campbell and this is Mrs. Campbell. And, um, you are?" Peggy's dad asked.

"Oh yes, I'm the peer counselor, Ms. Collins, here at Wainavo. I'm here to help the kids here with any problems that they may have. I've come to learn a lot about Peggy over the past few weeks." Camille said lying.

"Oh, good things. I hope." Mrs. Campbell said chuckling.

Camille laughed and glanced over to Peggy and Katie who were standing just at the edge of the crowd. They were in perfect view of the parents and momentarily so would Heather.

"Of course. She thinks very highly of you guys and I can see why. You guys are so nice. I don't know why she didn't feel comfortable about coming out to you guys. I'm happy she did. And hopefully, you guys are too." Camille said gesturing to Peggy.

Peggy and Katie were now joined by Heather and from far away, it seemed that they were having a pretty interesting conversation.

"Um, excuse me. Did you say 'come out'? My daughter didn't come out to us. Are you saying my child is gay?" Mr. Campbell said astonished.

"Oh dear. This would explain a lot. I can't believe she felt the need to hide this from us. We've always showed her that we were open-minded to anything she wanted to do." Mrs. Campbell explained.

Camille smiled knowing that she didn't ruin Peggy's home life or anything.

_Phase 2 completed._

"Oh wow", Camille said feigning surprise, "I didn't know you guys didn't know."

Mr and Mrs Campbell's eyes didn't seem to hear Camille's words at all. They're eyes were already locked on Peggy and were on their way towards her. Just as they got within ten feet of Peggy, the plan took into full effect.

Heather, in a split second, had managed to slam her lips on Peggy's. Shocked, Peggy's parents froze in their pushed Heather back and stepped back in shock. Camille took this as her cue to exit the scene.

Heather looking surprisingly triumphant walked away slowly with Katie leaving Peggy standing there mouth agape. Peggy's parents on the other hand stood with smiles on their face watching their daughter.

"Wow, at least she picked a very beautiful girl for a girlfriend." her mom said clapping happily.

"I know right?" Her dad agreed.

With that they continued on towards the daughter, anxious to greet her once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Camille's PoV<strong>

Running with heels in hand and my curls whipping around my face, I felt oddly triumphant. I couldn't believe that it worked. It worked a little too perfectly. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. It worked.

Basking in my glory, I didn't realize that I was about to bump into anyone nonetheless Logan. It didn't even register to me that I was on the floor until I saw Logan's brown orbs staring into mine.

"Are you okay, Cam? I really didn't see you there." He said helping me up.

"It's fine. I'm fine better than fine even." I said smiling ear to ear.

Still holding onto me, his frown turned into a smile.

"That's good. Hey, I was wondering-"

"Camille?" Two voices yelled out.

Turning around swiftly, I was met with not only the sight of my father walking towards me, but Steve too. My dad looked happy in his grey business suit while Steve looked anything but pleased. That's when it came to mind that Logan was still holding onto me.

This might not go well.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and hopefully you guys actually enjoyed this chapter. I'm somewhat okay with it, though I feel it could be better. <strong>

**Please review. I love hearing your feedback and I will start answering reviews. Any questions or anything will be answered from now on, even you anons. SO thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. Gonna Get Mine

**It's been a difficult month for me but I'm back now and trust me I'm not going anywhere. I always finish a story and I'm not going to let my baby go. I hope you all like this one because it is extra long.  
><strong>

**Thanks to my beta awakening. reality for once again making an even better writer and unintentionally helping me figure out a few things. **

**BTW this one's also for you Harita.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

"Daddy!" I yelled letting go of Logan and running over to my father.

I jumped into his awaiting arms with a big smile on my face as I became engulfed in his scent. Always the same. Honeysuckle and vanilla. I remember back when I was younger my mom would always tease him about smelling too much like a girl.

Speaking of my mother, I didn't bother asking him if he had heard from her or if she was coming. She had never been to any of my Parent days, nor has she tried to see me during any of the holidays. I stopped being bitter and I guess I just stopped caring at all. This wasn't the time to dwell on that. My dad was here and that's all that matters.

"I missed you, Camille." My dad said in his low voice.

I smiled knowing that even with our differences and me being in boarding school most of the year, he still remembered and missed me. It's dumb to think that your parent will just forget about you-out of sight, out of mind- but it's always been a fear of mine. Could I disappear from his memory just like I disappeared from my mother's?

"Same here, dad. I have so much to show you. My scenes aren't until 3 or 4 so we have time to hang out. Maybe you can meet with Mr. Waltz now and get it out of the way so we can just talk?" I suggested hopefully.

"Okay, okay. You really did miss me, didn't you?" He asked laughing.

I nodded just taking in his appearance. As usual he was in a business suit, but I noticed that he had grown his hair out a bit letting it fall into his face rather than cutting it short as usual. My dad was never buff nor was he pudgy either but he seemed a bit more in shape than I remembered. He looked good. Even with his hair graying, he appeared fit and happy.

"Um, Camille? I'll just catch you later. You seem busy." Logan said waving awkwardly.

From the look on his face, I just knew he was uncomfortable with my dad. Then again most guys who have met my dad seem to be a bit intimidated at first. I turned to look over at Steve and surprisingly he seemed to be basking in some unannounced glory. He was smiling widely and staring at Logan, obviously happy that Logan wanted to leave.

I was about to say something to encourage Logan to stay, but right as I was about to speak my dad interrupted.

"Hold on, young man come back. You too, um Steve, right?" My dad said gesturing to both Logan and Steve.

Logan's eyes widened, and Steve merely chuckled as he got closer. Logan on the other hand took his time walking over to my dad and I. I felt kind of bad for him. I don't know why he was so uncomfortable, but just the thought of my baby feeling bad leaves me heartbroken. If only my dad and Steve weren't here, Logan and I could still be talking.

"Camille, don't be rude. Introduce me to your friends." He said looking dead at Logan.

I didn't know what he was getting at but Logan looked about ready to throw-up. Steve on the other hand was on Cloud 9. He reached out to take my dad's hand and shook it happily. My dad seemed more impressed with Steve and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Steve was alright. But he was no _Logan_. Either way, my father was oblivious to the discomfort and tension that was surrounding Logan and I.

"Well sir, as I told you before, I'm Steve Barron. I guess Camille has yet to tell you about me. We've been dating for a few weeks now."

"It's not dating if you went on like one date." Logan muttered under his breath.

I was no doubt the only person who heard him but that didn't change the fact that I heard the jealous tone in his voice. Finally_. _I was so entranced by Logan's bitter tone, that I almost, almost didn't react to what Steve said. My reaction was a little late though because my father had already turned to me, eyes wide.

"When were you gonna tell me you had a boyfriend? And who's the other guy?" He asked eying Logan.

"Dad" I hissed, I really needed to fill my dad in on more stuff. At this point he was beyond clueless.

I shot Steve a glare which of course went unnoticed by my dad, as he continued to stare him down. I motioned to Logan to come closer and without hesitance he was by my side within seconds.

"Daddy, this is Logan. I've been tutoring in Drama for awhile. He's in the medical major here at school."

Logan held out his hand for my dad to shake. Once the two clasped hands, the recognition in my dad's brown eyes nearly burned through Logan. Logan took an involuntary step back practically cringing from my dad's gaze. Finally, my father had put two in two.

"Wait a minute, aren't you-" My dad began before I cut him off.

"Okay, dad, let's go. We can do introductions later." I said grabbing a hold of my dad's arm.

The look on my face was enough to get my dad to clamp his mouth shut, and for Logan and Steve to be completely baffled. Holding a steady pace, I managed to lead my dad around the theatre building and away from the two boys. Once we were both safely behind the stage entrance door, my dad spoke.

"That Logan boy, isn't he that kid who's all over your walls at home?" My dad asked already knowing the answer.

"Daddy, haven't you always told me not to ask questions with answers I already know?" I countered.

With my eyes chained to his, I knew he was defeated. One thing my dad knew about me was that once I had something started I was sure as hell going to finish it. I had to admit, having absolutely no Logan over the summer was just not possible. So, over the course of my high school years, I had brought Logan home with me. Well not _home_ with me, but home with me. I took pictures of him in various scenarios (**not easy to do at all)** and set up a shrine in my room. Every new haircut, every new look, every aspect of Logan hung in my room at home. So it's not odd to me that my father had seen it.

"How about this? I won't ask, you won't tell?" He offered.

I smiled, knowing that he really didn't want to know. As long as I didn't kill or kidnap Logan, he wouldn't poke his nose into anything. Besides as tempting as the latter sounds, it's impossible since I'm pretty sure someone is bound to notice him missing.

"I think we have a deal." I smirked.

"I thought so." He said winking.

I opened the door to the backstage of the theatre. I pulled my dad inside, both of us being embraced by the cool breeze provided by the AC. Almost instantly, we were met with various lines of Shakespeare, an array of costumes, and nervous theatre students. My dad chuckled at the sight, no doubt remembering my old days.

"Memories?" I asked waving to a few people I recognized.

"So many. I remember how much of a waste of time, I used to think all this was..."

"Used to?" I said trying to feign indifference.

My dad caught on immediately shaking his head in the process. We were deep in the back of the theatre, only twenty feet away from Mr. Waltz office when he stopped me. I knew what was coming but I was hoping we could avoid it until later tonight. Two subjects that are taboo for my dad are my future and my mother. Both of which always manage to come up on Parent's Day.

"Sweetie, we'll talk about this tonight. Just you and me, okay?" He said nicely.

I nodded, honestly relieved, that we weren't going into uncharted territory. We continued on to Mr. Waltz office and to my surprise it was wide open and oddly welcoming. Usually Mr. Waltz had his door closed in effort to keep all the psychos in theatre out. He must've heard my dad and I coming because by the time we reached his door, he was smiling widely and gesturing to the seats in front of his desk.

"Come in, come in. I expected to see you soon." He said.

"Hey Mr. Waltz. You remember my dad right?"

My dad shook hands with Mr. Waltz and exchanged some greetings. Feeling the weight being pushed back a bit, I sat down calmly, awaiting the news the meeting might bring.

"Okay, so as you know Mr. Roberts, Camille's finally project will be her script and putting on the production, correct?"  
>Mr. Waltz began.<p>

"Yes, yes. I haven't read it yet, but I'm sure Camille's got it covered." My dad encouraged.

"Oh yeah, she's got it but she might need a little more."

Yup, the weight is back. Doesn't Mr. Waltz know I had to pull an all nighter just to get it done?

"Don't get me wrong Cam, but what is this really about? Your writing has been amazing since you first got here, but it's like now you're blanking. I'm not giving up on you Camille because trust me, I have big plans for you but you have to do something. Something to make it more real..." Mr. Waltz stated.

I inwardly groaned. More real? How fucking real can a high school love story get?

"Camille, why don't you go see some of your friends? Your dad can meet you in an hour after we're done here?" Mr. Waltz offered sensing my outward distress.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe inspiration lies right outside the door." I said trying not to drown the sentence in sarcasm.

My dad gave me a warning look while Mr. Waltz just laughed.

I walked out ready to just get the day over with...

The second the door to Mr. Waltz office closed I managed to collide into someone once again. I was just about ready to give this person a piece of my mind when the person began apologizing. Immediately, I stopped and looked up at the most beautiful brown eyes, the ones I've wanted to look at indefinitely for the rest of my life.

At first, I don't think he knew it was me, or maybe he did. All I knew was that Logan was babbling like an idiot and he looked pretty damn sexy doing it.

"I am such a klutz, I didn't even see you. It's been such an off day for me. I'm so sorry-"

"Logan," I said tapping him on the shoulder, "It's fine. I can't say I mind meeting you like this."

He blushed fiercely, as grab my hand and pulled me up. Once we were standing upright, I expected him to let go but are hands remained entwined. I glanced from my hand to Logan and smiled back at me. I know I should've pulled away but something about the way he was looking at me made me hold on, waiting for more.

"We have like two more hours left before we go on..." He said

"Yeah, we do..." I said using the same nervous tone.

"Wanna go to the garden? Just you and me?" He asked immediately regaining his blush.

My face broke out into a smile as I pulled Logan down the hallway far away from Mr. Waltz's office and my father.

"I'll take that as a yes." Logan replied laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos<strong>

"And that is why psychology is essential to solving crimes and understanding the criminals involved. Thank you..."

The crowd cheered as I finished up my presentation. I stepped down from the podium only to be tackled by Stephanie, who for the first time in weeks had a smile that reached her eyes. She looked beautiful in her favorite short black dress, that went to her knees and stopped at her elbow. Her hair was straightened nicely and her makeup was perfect, simply because she had none on. It took me awhile to take it all in since she'd been so sad for so long.

She gave me a quick peck on the lips just as my parents came over to us.

"Sweetie that was amazing!" My mother said smiling.

She kissed my cheek (no doubt leaving lip marks from her red lipstick) and hugged me. I immediately melted into her touch, feeling the nostalgia for my childhood return. I missed the smell of my mom's lavender shampoo and my dad's cologne. I just missed them in general.

"Way to go son! Those other kids had nothing on you!" My dad said pulling me away from my mother.

Instantly my mother went over to Stephanie and embraced her with kisses. I smiled knowing that whatever Stephanie was going through, she had gotten passed it and was okay now. I looked around hoping to spot a few of my friends. I wasn't trying to brag but it was a kick ass presentation and I wanted them to be there. Fortunately, just as I turned back to say something to my parents and Stephanie, James and Kendall appeared.

"Alright, buddy! I don't know how you do it, but you do it well! I didn't think I could learn so much in like 10 minutes." James commented excitedly.

He gave me a hug and a pat on the shoulder and I couldn't feel happier knowing that he came through and showed up. I turned to Kendall who surprisingly was equally excited.

"Alright, no lie that was killer. In my major, there is nothing but injury prevention and trying to make it big time. This wasn't as boring and way more interesting than I thought it would be." He said shamelessly.

I smiled knowing that this was his way of saying I did good. I looked around for more of my friends but they weren't around. I tried not to take it into offense but it seemed like my friends just didn't have time for me anymore. I reached over and grabbed Stephanie's hand knowing that I should be grateful that **_she_** even showed up.

"Thank you for coming…" I whispered into her ear.

She turned around and looked at me confused.

"Why wouldn't I come?" She asked.

I shrugged not wanting to ruin the moment. This was our time and I didn't want to start an argument especially with my parents so close.

"Its nothing, I just didn't think you would feel up to it." I answered hoping that she wouldn't be offended.

She glanced at me before looking around and making sure no one was listening. By now Kendall and James had gone off to talk with a few of the other students while my parents had disappeared completely.

"Carlos, you know I love you right?" She asks hesitantly.

I nodded out of fear of where this conversation might go. I didn't want to break up.

"Y-yeah. You know I love you too right? I'd do anything for you to be happy." I answered confidently.

She locked her eyes to mine and for a second she seemed to search for some hidden answer and she must've found something because suddenly I found her lips on mine. It was a small kiss but something about it was different. It seemed to mean more than any other kiss I've shared in my three and half years with Stephanie. I didn't dare question it because the second I felt her hand slip in mine, I had a feeling that she and I would be okay. Whatever had been bothering her before was solved and that's all I could ever hope for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan<strong>

"I still can't believe I've never been to this place before this year. I mean its beautiful." I said once again.

Camille smiled before taking my hand and leading me further into the garden. We had been here so many times but I couldn't help but fawn over all the different types of plants that grew here. Not to mention everything was color coordinated.

Camille led me over to our spot and almost immediately we sat down on the bench next to the orchids and lavender. I took a deep breath and instantly relaxed. I continued to look around but I couldn't help but notice that Camille was staring at me.

Not even trying to hide her blatant staring, she seemed to study me as if trying to find some sort of flaw. I turned my head and without a doubt my eyes were chained to hers. There was no hint of a blush on her cheeks as I stared back at her, though not with as much intensity as her eyes had.

"You're staring …" I whispered though no one was around.

"Is that a problem? Should I stop?" She asked somehow sounding as if she knew I wouldn't say yes.

"Nope, no problem at all."

And with she continued staring and oddly enough I found myself doubling over and laughing. She looked at me as if I was the crazy one, but soon she was laughing too. Her silky brown curls fell over her face as she laughed too and for those few seconds I wish I had a camera to capture this moment. Though she was nearly to tears something about the way her soft, silky skinned glowed in the sunlight. There was an innocence to this moment that I didn't want to interrupt. I kept staring at her and how nice she looked in that white button down shirt and gray skirt. Her legs weren't all that long but they were at an appreciated length that I couldn't help but enjoy. At this moment and probably for many more, she looked flawless.

I couldn't believe that this girl was within my reach for so many years and I only got her a few months ago. How could I miss out on her?

"Who's the one staring now?" Camille whispered softly.

I met her eyes once again and I almost slapped myself. For once, my brother was right.

"You're beautiful." I said just as softly.

I was hoping that she didn't hear me and that we could remain in our previous moment but she heard. Her smile was instantaneous and her teeth were pearls of perfection. She blushed fiercely and subconsciously she tucked a loose curl behind her ear only to have it fall back. Reflexively, I reached over and tucked the curl gently behind her ear.

She grabbed my wrist and once again our eyes locked. I don't know what came over me but I leaned in and I promise, no I swear that she leaned in too. And right as my lips were about to brush against hers, our moment was gone.

"Camille?" A voice hissed.

Camille's head snapped toward the voice and the disappointment and anger were soon evident in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked angrily

And at that moment, all my common sense was knocked right back into me. I found myself on my feet before even thinking about it.

"Logan, wait -"

I didn't stop even though my gut was begging me to stop and listen. But that moment was over and I wasn't sure I could go back so easily like that.

"I'll see you later,okay?" I answered before stumbling past Steve.

I heard her call my name several times as I walked out but no footsteps. Mentally, I was glad that she hadn't followed. Physically, all I felt was a sense of dread and I wanted nothing more to throw up.

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

"You did that on purpose!" I yelled.

Steve smirked as I moved to follow Logan. Just as I thought I could get by him to find Logan, he reached out suddenly and grasped my arm so tightly that I bit my lip to stop the scream attempting to force its way out of my throat.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said mockingly.

I glared at him and tried to shake loose of his grip but it only tightened.

"How'd you even find me here? Barely anyone comes here but the Botany Majors."

He choked out a laugh and shook his head. And that was when I knew.

"You followed me. You followed me! Get it Steve we went on a date sure, but I'm not your girlfriend!"

Again, he stood there and laughed as if I had said the funniest thing he ever heard.

"Come on, superstar. Its almost time for your big premiere. " he said dragging me off.

His grip on my arm never loosened and as he practically dragged me away, I began yelling.

"Let me go! Are you crazy? I'm not going anywhere with you!"

He stopped suddenly and pushed me against a pole and stared fiercely into my eyes.

"You think he could love you? You think he could ever care about a freak like you? Don't think I don't know what you've been doing. Following him, watching him, not to mention that little journal of yours …" he whispered coldly into my ear.

If I could've stepped back I would've. It was downright creepy how he knew all of that. I wanted to scream but I knew no one who would hear me. Just the look in his eyes was enough to keep me quiet.

"Nothing to say? Good…"

And we continued on out of the guardian and over to the theatre. Throughout the whole walk, I couldn't understand what was happening.

I was so close to Logan and his soft lips and he was just taken away from me. Everything I worked hard for all these years was within my grasp not even ten minutes ago and now it was all gone.

How is that even possible?

"…and you're gonna smile okay? Nothing fake make sure you look like you're having the time of your life. Then say a few words about Wayne and me and then you can get off stage, got it?"

It finally clicked that Steve was talking about the video premiere. I took a few deep breaths and put on my brave face.

His grip eventually loosened as we got closer to the theatre building but it was probably because we were around people now. Instead he grabbed my hand and placed a small kiss on my cheek. I mentally cringed at his touch but I let my face stay emotionless.

I looked down at our hands as we continued into the dark of the theatre and made an important mental note.

Sure, in a way this was blackmail and it could ruin me, but there was no way in hell I was giving Logan up now. He was mine. Though my daddy raised me to not be a brat, he also raised me to know how to get what I want and what I rightfully deserve.

And trust me, I'm going to get everything I deserve.

_So will Steve._..

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said I'm back and I hope you guys enjoyed this.<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think. I know I've been gone long but this is an important chapter and I need to know what you all think. **

**So review?**

**-Nessa  
><strong>


	13. Chances and What They Come Down To

**Thanks for reading everyone and for your wonderful reviews and support! Thank you to my wonderful beta awakeningreality for proofing this for me and giving me criticism. Please check her out, she truly is amazing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan<strong>

"Okay, I don't get it. He finally gets the balls to kiss the girl and then he runs? If I were a damsel in distress I wouldn't want _him_ to be my prince!" Jett attempted to whisper.

I heard a loud smack as skin hit skin and the last bit of sleep left me. I didn't bother moving, not because of exhaustion but of pure annoyance from my brother and his room mate. The memory of running here last night and encountering my mother and step dad in the process ran fresh in my mind. The whole thought of Parent's Day left me completely so seeing them was a surprise. My mom hadn't changed much, still as loving as ever. Instantly, she knew something was wrong but didn't bother pushing for any details. As usual my step dad was oblivious both to my and his son's troubles. It was a natural thing for Jack Zevon to be indifferent about everything. Still, I knew my mother would be pressing for some info later today.

"He's my brother, Jett. At least pretend to be supportive. Plus, we don't even know what happened to him for sure." Dak defended.

"Uh, yeah we do. Your brother totally failed at getting the girl because of his douche bag of a room mate." Jett answered

"You don't know how to be nice, do you?"

"I'm nice. See, I'll be nice now. Dak, your shirt does not look horrible today and it actually matches your pants."Jett said attempting to compliment him.

Silence. I could hear Dak breathing slowly but heavily and no doubt was he trying to calm himself down. I had to admit the both of them were highly entertaining.

"Look about his room mate, Steve. Can't we just kill or something? I mean there's some forest area around the school, how hard would it be to chuck his body somewhere." Jett said nonchalantly.

"**Really**? Please tell you're not serious!"

"What? It's not like he'd be doing it alone. We'd help him. I mean, you would help kill and dispose and I'll supervise." Jett said confidently.

"Oh my God. Jett, how is this beneficial to my brother?" Dak asked exasperated.

"I don't know but it's helpful."

"No, it's _illegal_!"

"What? Since when?" Jett asked incredulously.

"You're kidding right Dak? Do you read at all? Don't you watched the news?"

"Am I in it?" He asked arrogantly.

"You know what, just don't say anymore, we don't want to wake up Logan."

"Too late for that." I said butting in.

I opened my eyes just as the both of them turned to me. I hadn't realized that they were both practically standing over me as I lied down on the floor of the room. Both seemed surprised to see me awake and I relished in that moment. It was nice to be the one who surprises people instead of being the one surprised.

I pushed back my blanket and got off the floor just as Jett noticeably lost interest and went over to his closet. I rolled my eyes at him and glanced at Dak's clock on his desk and sighed angrily. It was noon and I only had three hours to pack and get a whole bunch of crap down before I have to leave for break.

"Did someone forget to pack?" Jett asked mockingly.

I chose to ignore his comment and pick up the rest of my stuff. I had so many errands that I had to do and I highly doubted I could get them done in time.

"Where's my mom and Jack?" I asked Dak as I looked around for my left sneaker.

"Not back from their hotel yet. Your mom says they should be here around three and then we'll leave an hour after that. She wants to explore Wainavo again." Dak says smiling.

I pause for a moment watching the innocent smile on his face knowing how much he loves my mom. Being that his own mother remarried when he was two and left him behind, he was grateful to have my mom around. He was shy about it, but my mom knew and she was happy to have another kid too. I was leaving for college next year so at least she'd have Dak to look after for awhile too.

"Alright. That does give me some extra time. I'll be in my room packing, okay? Thanks for letting me sleep here." I said putting on my shoes.

"Ahem, I helped too." Jett said carrying a pile of dress shirts over to his bed.

"Thanks Jett." I said jokingly.

I was just about to leave when Jett called out to me.

"You know, if that dick of a room mate of yours gives you any trouble I can help you out." He said bravely.

Dak and I looked at each other before bursting out into laughs. The thought of Jett doing anything for anyone else is just too funny to take seriously. Yet, his expression didn't falter. He remained looking at us as if he really could defend me.

"What? You guys don't believe me? That Steve guy has a lot of things coming to him. This one time, I was an extra in one of his videos and he didn't get my good side. And he made sure that my pimple was seen on camera! By a bunch of people! Is that not wrong or what?" Jett explained seriously.

"Yeah, I'll go with or what." Dak said shaking his head.

I shook my head at my brother and his room mate. I backed out of the room slowly, hoping that Dak gets this whole thing fixed. Knowing Jett, he is stupid enough to kill someone, whether it be an accident or purposely. Once fully out of the room, I felt the familiar sense of dread float back to me. If I could just get through today without seeing Camille or Steve, it would be perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

Waking up this morning was anything but pleasant. Not only did Jo leave our room door open but she decided to open the blinds. The bitter rays of sun attacked my eyelids fiercely and I had no choice but to get up. When I opened my eyes, I immediately detected the tension and sat up quickly.

Jo was on the floor angrily putting stuff into her suitcase and shoving things under her bed. She didn't notice as I pushed back my purple comforter and got out of bed and walked toward her. The only thing that didn't seem to be a mess on her side of the room was her bed which was neatly made with her yellow bedspread. I sat down across from her and that's when it became obvious to her that I was awake. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at me slowly.

When her eyes finally met mine, all tension was melted as I jumped to pull her into my arms. Her make-up laden eyes were sad and almost angry and her expression didn't help either. She hugged me back half-heartedly before turning back to her suitcase. I stayed silent knowing that if she wanted to say something she would, and I just had to wait.

"Weird, how this is our last year year. The first semester is already over. We only have a few months left." She said.

Her voice was hoarse and cracked every other syllable, a definite sign that she had been crying. I looked over my shoulder at the open door and noticed how busy it was outside in the hall. Left and right people were moving boxes and suitcases, only God knows where. The low hum of their voices drifted into the room suddenly making me feel surrounded. I turned to look around our room, with its lavender walls covered in bulletin boards and posters ranging from heavy metal bands to actors.

Jo was right. Our senior year was almost over and the safety brought by Wainavo will soon fade into the distance as we carry on.

"It's scary, isn't it?" I whispered letting the thoughts sink in.

"Huh, shouldn't be for you." Jo said almost inaudibly, as if I wasn't supposed to hear it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned trying not to get offended.

She shook her head and got up off the floor. I got up with her, not wanting to let this go.

"You started off here as the weirdest kid ever. Few people thought you'd get anywhere, but look at you now. It's like some sort of Cinderella story. Most of the campus knows your name. Pretty soon, the world will too." She said trying to refrain from sounding bitter.

"That doesn't mean nothing is scary. I'm scared all the time. Especially now. It's not like I tried to have people know my name, I didn't think many people did until you said something now." I defended.

Jo nods thoughtfully, but I knew she didn't understand. She took a look around the room, trying to find a good distraction.

"What's this about Jo?" I asked bewildered at the turn of events.

Lately, Jo and I had changed and not for better. I've been trying so hard to make her happy and it's like nothing works. I can't save a friendship that's one sided.

Jo began to answer but luckily for her, someone knocked on the door. We both turned to see Lucy standing awkwardly in the doorway wearing some light washed jeans and her signature leather jacket. I waved politely and she did the same. Jo smiled in relief as she walked over to Lucy like nothing was happening.

"Jo, weren't we talking?" I asked trying to control my voice.

Jo shrugged wrapping her cardigan around herself tighter and turned to Lucy.

"Ready?" She asked happily.

Lucy looked to me before nodding and turning around.

"Hello, Jo?" I asked letting myself get annoyed.

Jo kept walking as if she didn't hear me. I wanted to yell, scream, strangle her, _**something.**_ I wanted so badly to just let these things go, but I couldn't. I cared too much about her to let this friendship go. Then again, just because I cared didn't mean I couldn't get mad. I picked up the first thing in my line of vision (a light blue hairbrush) and threw it at the adjoining door that connected Annie's room to mine.

I left out a frustrated groan out before plopping myself down on my bed. I was suddenly too exhausted to start packing for the trip home and to take a shower.

I hear a door creak and turned my head long enough to see the adjoining room door shut. I could sense their presence as they made their way over to my bed. Annie lied down on my left and ran a comforting hand through my unruly curls. Stephanie sat back and took my hand. Both were very comforting notions and I felt myself easing back into the morning haze.

"Heard the brush hit the door. We figured this was a sign for us to come in." Annie said.

"And it looks like we were right. What's up curly top?" Stephanie asked.

"When did life get this hard?" I questioned, though I knew the answer.

"Hasn't it always been this hard? That's what makes it worth it, I guess." Annie answered wisely.

I shrugged instantly thinking back to my dinner with my dad last night. He had said something similar along those lines.

_Sitting down at our favorite restaurant Chez Theatre, Dad had waited until we had fully settled down with both food and drink before speaking. I knew what was coming just like he knew what to say about it all. I took a bite of my pasta and looked at my dad expectantly. He looked taken aback but as always quickly regained his composure.  
><em>

_"What? I was actually going to let you get halfway through your meal first, before going to the hard stuff." He said in disbelief.  
><em>

_I shrugged.  
><em>

_"Yeah well, I've learned to get the bad stuff out of the way before eating. It helps everything go down better." I said bravely.  
><em>

_I really didn't want to hear anything at all. We were at one of the coolest restaurants in town. It was a dinner and a movie built into one. Even though this place was relatively fancy with its dim lighting and elegantly decorated pieces, there were characters from all sorts of plays walking around and blurting out lines from the plays they were from. It was beyond cool and not as tacky as it may seem when explained. All in all, I needed the bad stuff in order to get to the good stuff out of this place.  
><em>

_"Alright, then. You know that you're going to be in your last semester at school right?"  
><em>

_"Mhmm." I said amazed that he still starts of the conversation nearly the same way each time.  
><em>

_"I didn't think you'd get this far and you've proven me wrong a lot. I'm proud of you. But don't you think it's time you talk to your mother? If you plan on going to Julliard or even NYU, you should talk to your mom first."  
><em>

_I scoff, and take another bite as I feel the weight ease off my back. This conversation was too easy.  
><em>

_"Come on, dad. She doesn't want to talk to me. You and I both know that. I've tried talking to her, but she's too busy living her life God knows where." I answer.  
><em>

_"Paris." He says sipping his wine.  
><em>

_I drop my fork and it hits the porcelain plate loudly. I look around to see if anyone notices, but it seems that everyone is too caught up in a monologue by Cyrano._

_"What?"  
><em>

_"Your. Mother. Is. In. Paris." He said slowly.  
><em>

_"And you were going to tell me, when?"  
><em>

_He looked around for a moment and then looked straight at me._

_"Now." He said simply. _

_"Listen dad, mom left you and I, when I was five. I'm almost eighteen now. I'm over it. If she wants to run away with the pool boy and live her dream in Paris than so be it. Because I'm sure as hell going to live mine doing what I love. She can't take that away from me." I argued.  
><em>

_Dad shook his head sadly and pinched the bridge of his nose. A habit he has when he knows he can't win. Yet, that doesn't mean he won't try.  
><em>

_"Camille, I can't make you do anything. I've learned that. But I don't want you having any regrets about anything. I want you to be normal and be successful."  
><em>

_"Dad, normal is overrated and plus, I've had the best life possible because of you. If it helps, I'll try to contact mom. But I don't see the point. You're all I need." I answered honestly.  
><em>

_He nodded and smiled sadly. He looked at me for a long time and I knew he was thinking about our time together. And so was I. My dad really was all I needed. He had never liked the idea of me putting myself out there in fear of me getting hurt, but he had lightened up a bit each year and each time he saw me onstage. He was always first row at every show and had his phone secretly recording everything just so he could show his friends at the firm what I could do. He was a proud Dad and I was even prouder to call myself his daughter, and his daughter only.  
><em>

_"_Need some help packing?" Stephanie asked breaking my thoughts.

I nodded hearing the sound of my hair rubbing against the comforter.

"I have way too many things I need to take out of here so I can bring some new things in."

Stephanie and Annie both got up and held out a hand for me to take. I took their hands gratefully and walked over to my closet. I pulled out my purple suitcases and duffle bag and put them in the middle of the room. I turned to Stephanie and Annie to give them directions.

"It's snowing in Connecticut around this time, so long sleeves and jeans mostly please? Sweatpants too. I'll work on the duffle. Cool?" I said nicely.

Both nodded and went to work as I went over to my desk. I looked through the stack of papers I had on my desk and smiled knowing that they were finished assignments. I had spent of the week pulling all nighters to get a head start on homework for the break and managed to finish most of it. Good thing too because I really had to work on this script.

I looked past the papers and over to my secret drawer. I glanced at Steph and Annie to make sure they weren't looking as I took the key from it's hiding place and slid it easily into the lock. As I pulled open the drawer, I was mentally making a list of all the contents pertaining to Logan that I would need to take home with me. One, being more important than the others. The second the drawer was fully open I froze, shocked at what I wasn't seeing. I didn't bother shifting through the other items knowing that the notebook was too familiar to hide among them.

I got up and went to the edge of my bed for my messenger bag. I'm pretty sure, no I _**know**_, that I put the notebook in my drawer yesterday morning. It has all my Logan-related information on it. Like I assumed, it was not in my bag. Annie and Stephanie had stopped what they were doing and were watching me carefully.

"Are you okay Cami?" Stephanie asked.

I shook my head hoping that I wasn't overreacting. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I racked my brain for ideas as to where the notebook would be. And just like that the thought hit me hard. I could've stumbled back if I wasn't so unsurprised.

_"You think he could love you? You think he could ever care about a freak like you? Don't think I don't know what you've been doing. Following him, watching him, not to mention that little journal of yours …"_

The words echoed through my mind and I couldn't believe I didn't think of it before. Before I even had time to latch onto that idea, another one came at me in full force. He was in my **room**...

Suddenly, the air felt violated and I had to get out. My room didn't feel safe anymore. I looked around and nothing obvious was missing besides the notebook. Annie and Stephanie were close now, and Annie had her arms wrapped around me.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Annie asked soothingly.

"It's gone...it's gone..."I murmured.

"What's gone?" Stephanie asked.

"My notebook. My Logan notebook is gone." I said angrily.

Annie and Stephanie look at each other and shrug.

"Can't you make another one?" Stephanie asks carefully.

I shake my and move out of their arms. I look towards the clock on Jo's desk and I see that it's almost one o'clock. If my notebook really was where I thought it was I didn't have much time to get it. I turned back to Annie and Stephanie who were talking to each other quietly. I cleared my throat loudly to get their attention.

"Steph, by any chance do you have a key to Carlos' room?" I asked steadily.

She looked at skeptically but sighed.

"Depends. Why?"

I smiled and grabbed my Wainavo sweatshirt and my flip flops. I grabbed my own key from off the desk and looked at them expectantly.

"I'm going to get my notebook. And you two are going to help me."

* * *

><p><strong>Boys Dorm<strong>

"Explain to me again, why Jo never comes on these adventures with you, when we have to?" Stephanie asked as we made our way down the hall to Carlos and James' room.

"Because you guys don't complain as much as she does." I answered as we got to the white door.

I was praying that Stephanie was right by saying James and Carlos were out with their parents. I needed them both gone in order to get in and out as quickly as possible. I slid the key into the knob and looked around briefly to make sure that no one saw us going in. Luckily, the hall was clear and we got in easily.

I had only been in James and Carlos' room a few times, but I had to admit each time I found it the same way. Clean and very organized. James' side was of course full of hair products and two mirrors but relatively clean and his bedspread was a nice teal color, that went well with the dark blue walls. Carlos' side had several band and sports posters hanging on the wall near his orange bedspread. Both boys seemed to handle each other well but I was more worried about the adjoining door that lead to Logan and Steve's room.

"Okay, I need you guys to keep watch. I'll try to be as quick as I can, alright?" I whispered.

Annie and Stephanie nodded as I made my way over to the door. I opened it slowly, twisting the knob with ease and pulling the door open only slightly to get a peak. To my luck, no one was there.

I gave Annie and Steph a thumbs up and then slid through the door. Once I was on the other side, I realized how similar the room was to Carlos and James' room. I mean it was obvious to see which side was Logan's and which was Steve's. Steve's was closer to the actual room door and had cameras and lenses laying all over the desk. It was a bit messy on his side and that was honestly what I expected.

Even with all that, Logan's room still made up for it. Out of pure excitement from the opportunity, I jumped onto Logan's bed and took a moment to breathe in his luscious scent. The blue comforter felt amazing and his pillow was soft and smelt just like him. Musky and like vanilla. I couldn't believe that I was laying in Logan's bed, feeling his sheets and smelling him.

I jumped up as soon as the familiar thought hit me. I walked over to his dresser anxiously and placed both of my hands on the little knobs of his drawer. I was about to get my answer to the question that not even the mere act of observation could determine. **_Boxers or briefs_**?

I slid open the drawer and I swear the angels could be heard singing as I found my answer. He wore **both**. I picked up a handful and very carefully sniffed them. Yup, just like Logan. He had several different colors and patterns and my mind was racing. Which ones did he wear on what days? What type of detergent does he use? _What's his size_?

"Cami, hurry up!" Annie hissed through the door.

I immediately dropped the underwear and shut the drawer. I shook my head at the fact that I lost control. I was on a mission to get my stuff. I could always come back and take pictures of all Logan's stuff later. I walked over to Steve's desk and took a look around. I didn't actually want to touch anything. Knowing me, I could easily break or scratch any of these lens and I didn't need Logan getting into trouble for any of it.

It was obvious my notebook wouldn't be so out in the open, so I went for the next best thing. His bed. Being as messy-looking and a bit grimy, I really didn't want to touch it. The black bedspread was not helping much either. I bent down and reached under the bed to feel around for the leather covering of my notebook. To my dismay, I felt something thick and paper-like. I reached my other hand out for it and pulled it out, noting the heaviness.

The tan box was closed but obviously meant to be hidden. Nothing was written on it but the words _**'CR Stuff'**_. CR Stuff? Was that some type of Production Major code? Either way, this could have my notebook in it, so I wasn't wasting any time. I untucked the flaps of the box and immediately I was met with the face of my brown leather notebook. I felt a wave of victory wash over me as I relished in the fact that I found it.

As I looked back down in the box, a familiar name popped out at me. I picked my notebook up and placed it on the floor next to me to get a better view. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply as I took in the stacks of papers in the box. In it was all sorts of stuff pertaining to one person and one person only. _Me. _My name was plastered all over these papers, whether it be past class schedules, old playbooks from productions I was in, even my work schedule was in there.

Suddenly, it was starting to make sense. The video, the first time I went out with Steve, the night he kissed me. That was the same night I realized that I didn't tell him or anyone about my night off and this is how he knew about it. Me being in the video was no coincidence. Steve was _**stalking**_ me. I didn't have time to carry the box with me without someone noticing, so I placed all the papers back and pushed the box back to where it was under the bed. I grabbed my notebook and got up, hoping to get away from this room as quick as possible.

I took one look at Steve's desk and immediately froze. His shiny black Macbook was sitting on his desk. I thought back to the box and realized that if all that stuff was in a box under his bed, what could be on the laptop? If anything, my whole life could be on that thing. I stepped closer to it and reached out to pick it up.

Just as I laid my index finger on it, the room door jiggled.

"Hey, Steve? You in there?" Logan's voice rang through.

The sound of keys and them turning in the door sent a cold shiver down my spine. I was trapped. My body couldn't move and I knew the jig was up. There was no way I could make it back to the adjoining door without him realizing that someone was in his room. I turned to the door confidently, ready to lie through my teeth the second Logan spotted me. The door opened to reveal Logan struggling with a box in his hand and just as his eyes were about to land on me, a voice called out to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

"Hey Logan!" I yelled out.

Logan turned and put the empty box in his hands on the floor, looking relieved to get rid of it for a moment. He smiled at me and waved, zipping up his black hoodie in the process.

"Hey Kendall, what's up?" He asked nicely.

I shrugged and just as I opened my mouth to answer, familiar brown curls found their way in my line of vision only a few feet away from Logan. I could only imagine why she was in his room in the first place, but from the look on her face and her pleading eyes, Logan wasn't supposed to know. I turned back to Logan and he was looking at me expectantly.

"Uh, hey Logan." I said nervously.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"You already said that."

Damn, Kendall. Be smart! Camille obviously needs your help here. I take a glance in her direction again and this time she has a few things in her hands and looks as if she's going for the adjoining door. Logan looks at me suspiciously and I know I have to thing fast.

"So, what do you think of my shirt?" I asked dumbly.

Logan's eyes widened as he took in my usual attire of a flannel green plaid shirt and light washed skinnies, and Vans. The only thing missing was my beanie.

"Uhm, they're nice? Kendall, I have some packing to do. If you want to come in..." Logan said turning for the door.

Instinctively, my hand shot out and grabbed his arms and turned him back around. His brown eyes grew wider if possible and he shrugged away from my touch.

"Kendall? What are you doing?"Logan said freaking out.

"What do you think of my hair?" I said ruffling it up a bit.

"What? I don't know? Besides, I like brunettes!" He said exasperated.

Behind him, Camille stopped and smiled. She did a little happy dance as she jumped up and down in victory. I rolled my eyes at the sight and turned back to Logan.

"Wow Logan." I said loudly, "Maybe I should _**go** _now. I don't feel **_wanted_ **here anymore."

Camille stopped her dancing and got the hint. She mouthed sorry to me and walked over to the adjoining door. She opened it soundlessly and slipped through it. Thank God.

"Well Kendall, I didn't mean to offend you. Your hair looks fine, but I mean I don't date blondes. Especially blond guys, or guys in general. I'm sorry but if you're hitting on me, I'm not interested." He said nicely.

"Wait, you think I'm hitting on you? Sorry man, but I'm not gay either. I'm just trying to make conversation. I'll see you later. Have a nice holiday Logan." I said holding back my laughter.

I gave Logan a little wave and turned away. I ducked into a nearby hallway before he could say anything else. At this point I really didn't care what he thought of me, I just wanted to know what I helped Camille do. As long as it wasn't illegal, I was fine. On the other hand, Camille might actually have a chance with Logan. Maybe Jo was wrong after all.

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys go! Hope you enjoyed this one. This was the longest chapter I've ever written! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!<br>**


	14. Baby Steps

**Didn't have time to get this checked by my beta so all mistakes, typos, and pure stupidity is mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush in any way or manner. The plot is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan<strong>

"I'm so glad you guys are home!" My mom squeals happily for the umpteenth time.

We had been back home in Texas for two days now and my mom could not stop gushing over the fact that Dak and I were home again. We were currently sitting at the kitchen table eating some breakfast as my mom carried on about our plans for the next two weeks. As always, Dak's dad Jack was texting away on his phone and every so often he would took a bite of his own breakfast. Typical, nothing had changed.

"Thanks, mom. We're glad to be home." Dak said nicely as he ate his eggs.

My mom smiled softly and played with his hair a bit even though he tried playfully to shoo her away from it. I didn't bother to let the pang of jealousy take over me. Dak needed someone to pay attention to him, and my mom was that person. It was obvious that Jack in his usual white Oxford button down and slacks, wasn't going to do it. Hell, I'm not even sure he noticed we were home.

"So Jack, will you be joining us on our day trips?" I asked knowing the answer.

It wasn't always on purpose (though this time, it definitely was) but sometimes questions with such obvious answers slip through my lips and out into the tension filled air when Jack was in the room. The way he sometimes blatantly disregarded Dak and his achievements pissed me off, and it always made me wonder what would happen if my mother and I never showed up in their lives and Dak was left to deal with his dad all by hiMrself.

Jack took a glance, more like a glare at me and sighed. He checked his watch and got up, letting the wooden chair leg scrape against the floor angrily, though his face was void of any real emotion. Dak tensed and my mother's eyes lowered as he looked towards them.

"Joanna, I'll be back late tonight. Have a good day. Bye boys." And with that he turned to leave, allowing my question to float aimlessly in the air, though it was obvious what it's answer would actually be.

_At least he noticed we were home._

We waited as usual as he walked down the hallway to the front door and out to his convertible in the driveway. Once the engine silently roared, Dak quietly deemed it safe and got up to leave the kitchen. He stopped to pick up his plate and move it to the kitchen sink, all while my mother watched him knowingly.

"It's okay, sweetheart. We'll still have tons of fun." My mom tried to say enthusiastically.

Dak simply nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before running up the stairs to his room. No doubt to sulk about his current standing with his father.

Once the door to his room closed my mom turned to me and I looked down at my own finished plate guiltily.

"Logan..." She sighed. A sign that she was trying not to be mad at me.

She picked up her plate and mine, deciding not to say anymore. Her tone was enough to tell me that I should've kept my mouth shut. And she was right. Unlike them, I only have a few more months here and at Wainavo and then I'm free. I can access my own father's money that he left me and be on my own at college. Dak has a year and a half left still and I'm not even sure about how long my mom has.

It's not right for me to stir up trouble like that.

"I'm sorry, mom." I say finally.

The plates clatter in the sink and she takes a long deep breath as she leans against the sink. I don't dare move because I know that would only make it harder for her.

"I know you are. That doesn't justify it Logan. You knew he probably wasn't going to, at least Dak knew it to."

"I just don't understand why he still gets his hopes up. He knows his dad is always away on business and even when he's here he's a total jackass. _Who looks forward to coming home to that_?" I say without thinking.

My eyes snap up to meet my mom's the second I realize what I just said. The way her muddy brown eyes hit mine told me that what I said was low, _too_ low. Mom had never admitted that there were any marital probleMrs between her and Jack but it seemed obvious enough. I figured she was holding out until Dak and I both graduated and were out of the house before pursuing any type of separation. It would kill Dak to know that the one person who loves him unconditionally would be out of the picture.

"Logan, go check up on Dak."

Her tone wasn't cold but it definitely was chipper either. I had crossed the line, something I don't do often and it really hit her. I tried to protest but she faced away from me and held up her hand to stop me.

I bowed my head down in shame and got up. I crossed the kitchen, knowing that looking at my mother would make it worse. Dinner was definitely not going to be fun later on, even if Jack wasn't going to be there.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Dak's bedroom door.<strong>

Standing outside Dak's bedroom door, I was definitely hesitant to go in. I genuinely felt bad about this. It was only two days into vacation and I had already fucked something up. I put my ear to the door and hoped that I didn't hear and sobs or cries from Dak. Instead I heard him talking calmly on the phone.

"...yeah I know. I can't wait until breaks over too. I miss you Jett."

I was surprised to hear my brother talking to the narcissist nonetheless admitting to him that he missed him. I never really thought Dak and Jett were that friendly with each other. Then again, I didn't know many of Dak's friends who weren't mine first.

"I can only imagine how mad my dad is going to be later. He tends to hold stuff in until the timing is more _**appropriate**_. Logan? He's fine, I guess. I don't really blame him for this morning. I just wish he didn't say stuff like that."

I paused feeling even more guiltier than when I was coming up here.

"No Jett." Dak stated obviously annoyed,"We can't kill Logan. We can't kill people when they do stuff wrong."

My eyes widened at the thought of Jett trying to kill me with his mirror or hair dryer. I shuddered at the thought of that and eagerly pushed open Dak's door to end the conversation.

Dak looked up when I came in, not shocked at all to see me.

"Hey, Jett? Sorry to interrupt but I need to go... yeah, I'll call you later...bye." Dak said ending his phone call.

He was sitting on his bed which sat in the center of the room. His face was void of emotion, though his eyes told a whole other story. I looked around his room, and noticed that besides the pale blue covers of the medical encyclopedias he got for Christmas, everything had to do with astrology and little to do with his actual major of medical science. All over his lime green walls were posters of constellations and a telescope stood proudly by his window, no doubt angled towards some constellation or the moon.

"Enjoying the view?" Dak joked humorlessly.

I suddenly remembered why I was there and walked over to the bed and took my usual seat on the left side.

"Look, Dak I'm sorry. It just slipped." I said sincerely.

"As always." He said loudly.

I sighed knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

"Logan, I'm pretty sure you heard my conversation with Jett. I don't blame you, I just think you should keep your mouth shut. End of story. The conversation is done." Dak said determinedly.

I sat back knowing that it really was over and that next time, I would think twice before speaking like that again. Hopefully tonight wouldn't be so bad.

"So, Jett wanted to know about your troubles. Apparently, Steve had a minor breakdown after we left. Care to explain?"

I chuckled as the thoughts resurfaced. I remember getting the call while I was in the airport bathroom. Steve had gone crazy and probably trashed the room in efforts to find his laptop. Although I assured him, I didn't take it Steve still went insane over it. My phone in return has been off ever since.

"Eh, nothing worth talking about. Steve thinks someone stole his laptop." I summarized.

"Really? That thing is practically connected to him. How'd he lose it?" Dak asked not wanting to drop it.

I shrug.

"Not sure. I barely remember seeing it this morning. But it had to be lost for awhile. I think he was looking for it in my stuff or something. When I got back to the room with some boxes, my bed had looked like someone rolled around in it, and my underwear drawer was out of place too."

Dak looked at me strangely.

"Do not tell me you organize your underwear?"

"Hey, it helps. Don't knock it, until you try it." I defended.

Dak shook his head and laughed. There was a pause and for a moment I wondered if this was my cue to leave. I must've thought about too long, because my chance passed as Dak decided to trek uncharted territory.

"What are you going to do about Camille?"

I didn't have to answer if I didn't want to. I mean what was the worst he could do?

"Huh, you actually think I don't know you by now? The worst I could do is go downstairs right now and tell mom all about how you fell in love with your teacher." Dak threatened.

"She's not my teacher, she's my tutor!" I retorted.

"And you want her to be more than that!" Dak argued.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, brother. Yes, you do." Dak said chuckling.

I sighed heavily, wanting to get out of this room now. I got up to leave, but Dak was heavy on my tail and tackled me to the floor.

"If you go, I tell mom. She'd love to hear that you might actually introduce her to a girlfriend of yours. Remember, she never got to meet Lucy and well, apparently Peggy's a lesbian or bisexual now, so you don't really have a chance." He said as I struggled under him.

I finally gave up realizing that he wasn't going to let up. I closed my eyes as his grip slowly loosened and the image of Camille came to mind. Her soft curls and her pale but beautiful skin with its glow. Her eyes that somehow match mine. Something about those thoughts caused my stomach to flutter nervously.

"Face it, brother. You've got it bad, and you're either just starting to realize it or you're to ashamed to admit it."

Dak got up after that and resumed sitting in his spot on the bed. I stayed in my place on the floor and remembered our moment not even five days prior. The moment I called her beautiful. The moment I almost kissed her.

"I should've known." I groaned frustratedly.

"Brother, this isn't something science can explain to you and neither can I. She's with a douche of a boyfriend probably because she's trying to get closer to you and you're giving up on her. Logan for once in your life give up on logic and just go with the flow. See where it takes you. You're a senior and chances are you won't have to see her again if everything fails."

"And if it doesn't fail?"

"Then you use logic to keep the two of you together." Dak explained.

And that's when it hit me.

Somehow and in some horrible way, Dak maybe right.

"You finally get it, don't you?" Dak said mockingly from the bed.

I nodded letting my head scrape against the hard surface of his wooden flooring.

"I have a crush on Camille Roberts." I said slowly, getting used to the words.

"Eh, I'd say your passed the crush stage and just in full blown love." Dak commented.

"Baby steps, Dak. Baby steps." I answered.

_The things I get myself into..._

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

**_Password denied._  
><strong>

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I said angrily.

I picked the closest thing next to me (which happened to be my phone) and threw it against the wall in rage. Once again I had failed at getting into Steve's laptop. I looked towards the wall and sighed in relief as I realized that there was no dent in my picture of Logan. I smiled momentarily before turning back to the laptop screen.

It had been two days since break had started and I had yet to get into the laptop. I needed to figure out what else Steve was hiding. A few heavy footsteps padded down the hall, towards my room and as expected my dad opened the door and peeked his head in.

"Sweetie..." he said questioningly.

He glanced around, taking in the dim lighting that caused my walls to appear a darker purple hue than usual. My luggage was over by my closet door, still waiting to be unpacked, and my walls as always, as well as my nightstand and desk held pictures and portraits of Logan.

"Yes, daddy?" I asked as calmly as possible.

I couldn't give myself away, knowing my dad would possibly send in a psychiatrist of some sort.

"What are you doing? I heard a loud thud, and you've been up here for awhile. If you want, I could take a break from work and maybe we could hang out or do something." He said nicely.

Boy, could I see right through him. Just by looking at his attire I could tell he wasn't working. His sweatpants and long sleeved t-shirt blatantly revealed that he was having a lazy day and apparently he wanted me to have one to. One that didn't include Logan.

And technically, none of this had to do with Logan. Just Logan's room mate. The freak. The **_stalker_**.

"Uh, no thanks. I have to work on my script. But maybe later?" I offered.

He thought about it for a moment and looked at the room again.

"I guess. Call me, if you need anything." He answered before leaving.

I rolled my eyes after he finally left and went back to staring at the screen. The password hint was doing nothing to help me and sooner or later I was going to be locked out completely. Not to mention I really did have that script to work on.

I pushed the laptop aside and laid back defeated.

"How hard is it to hack into a damn laptop? Where are all the nerds when you need them?" I said frustratedly into my pillow

Maybe if I hold the pillow to my face I'll pass out long enough for the computer to fix itself...

Yeah, because I'm that lucky.

Lucky..._lucky_.._.luck_..._**uck.**_..**_chuck_**...**_CHUCK_**!

I pushed the pillow off my face and sat up in excitement. If anyone could help me, Chuck could! My brain filled with memories of the neighborhood kids and Chuck stuck out in all of them. He was the neighborhood hacker and he could hack into anything you asked for. I remember he made loads of money back in the day. I mean it was years ago, but still, I had to try.

I hopped off my bed and ran for the door. I headed to the den where as suspected my dad was eating popcorn and watching a hockey game and he seemed surprised to see me.

"Uh, Cam-"

"Does Chuck and his family still live two houses down?" I asked excitedly.

He looked at me strangely and I could only imagine what I looked like.

"Are you talking about the Clingers? Yeah, I was just talking to Bob a few days ago about some business investments. Why do you need them?"

"I don't need them, I need Chuck!" I said filling with happiness.

"Oh, Charles? He got and early acceptance to Yale and isn't coming home for break. He's got some important job working for a big computer business." My dad explained.

All the happiness flew out of me like hot air from a burst balloon. I sat down on the sofa in official defeat. So this is what happens when hackers go mainstream. I thought that whole hipster thing was in now-a-days.

"Well, don't look so sad. It's a good thing. Plus, his little brother Tyler is a computer whiz hiMrself." My dad said thoughtfully.

And that's when it happened.

A tiny, little flicker of hope began to grow as I thought of Tyler. He had to be fourteen or fifteen now, which meant he was smart enough to help me but not without a price.

"You know, I think I'm going to visit them. I'll be back soon." I said getting up.

"Wait,_ now_? Camille, it's snowing. Can't you wait?"

But it was too late. I was already in my room, tugging on my boots and a jacket. A little snow wasn't going to stop me from revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Clinger's front door.<strong>

So when my dad said it was snowing. That was an understatement. It was practically a blizzard. My measly hoodie and Uggs were not enough to protect me from the harsh Connecticut winds. The laptop was safely hidden under my hoodie and I prayed that the cold wouldn't affect it at all.

I lifted up a frozen finger and pressed the button for the door bell. It rang to the tune of jingle bells and somehow I found it rather...comforting.

A few anxious footsteps were heard as the door opened to reveal Mrs. Clinger. Mrs. Clinger was always a sweet lady, a bit obsessed with her kids, but sweet nonetheless. She had ginger colored hair (nearly identical to her children's hair) cut in a bob and was sort of on the heavy side. When she saw me her eyes lit up, and I silently prayed she wasn't going to be up for long conversation.

"Oh my God, is that little Cami from down the street? You're so grown up now!" She said dragging me into her home.

The smell of gingerbread instantly hit me and my stomach growled. I held onto the laptop tightly as I slowly let it emerge from my hoodie.

"Hey Mrs. C. It's nice seeing you again!" I said sincerely.

"Oh sweetie, what brings you over here? Did you miss me?" She asked happily.

I looked at her skeptically as I took in her jolly demeanor and realized that if Santa were to have a wife, Mrs. Clinger would be her. I mean she just screams "happy" and "jolly" and etc. Still I smiled, knowing better than to be rude.

"Well, I sure did miss you. But I'm actually here for Tyler. I heard he's as good with computers as Chuck was and I wanted to know if he could help me."

"Oh, of course he can. Tyler! **_Tyler_**!" She screeched.

I jumped as her voice echoed through the hall. Footsteps followed and out came a much handsomer and taller Tyler Clinger than I remembered.

"Whoa." I said quietly.

Mrs. Clinger squealed in delight as her son came closer.

"Oh I know. Puberty really did him some justice. I just wish he got out of the damn house and used it to his advantage." Mrs. Clinger said sounding disappointed.

"Mom, can you please not embarrass yourself when people are around to witness it." Tyler said annoyed.

"Hey, if I don't try to get you a date now, you'll be stuck with that computer and your hand for the rest of your life. Do you want that?_ Do you really want that_?" Mrs. Clinger yelled getting up.

The air in the room got uncomfortable as Tyler and his mother stared each other down. If I wasn't so determined to get into Steve's computer I would've been gone by now. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket but chose to ignore it.

"Uhm, Tyler? Not sure if you remember me, but can you help me fix my computer?" I asked carefully.

Tyler's eyes brightened as he took in Steve's computer. He held his hands out for it and I gladly handed it to him. Tyler's eyes glowed in excitement and I felt something in me stir as he practically ogled the laptop.

"If only, he looked at girls that way..." Mrs. Clinger said sadly.

"Camille, right? Let's go to my office."

"Your bedroom." His mom said blankly.

We both ignored her and I followed him to his room. Once inside, he closed the door behind us, and locked it. He motioned for me, to sit on his bed while he sat at his desk.

"Okay, we both know this isn't your computer." He said.

My head shot up as I stared at him and his taunting smirk.

"What do you mean?" I said trying not to sound guilty.

"Its not like you wouldn't be able to afford this, it's just that this laptop is special. It's the type of computer someone would have if they had something to hide. Plus, it has the name Steve Barron on the Login and if my memory serves correct you're Camille." He explained.

I sighed.

"Look, I need to see and download files from this laptop as soon as possible. My future is relying on this." I explained hoping he'd cut me some slack.

"Oh, trust me I'll help you. I mean, this is a hacker's dream. I can't wait to rub this in Chuck's face. But you have to help me."

"By?"

"Going on a date with me. You've seen my mom and she won't get me this new computer I want until I get a decent date. You're beyond decent, so wanna be my date? You only have to kiss me, in front of my mom and that's it. After that, we can do whatever you want." He answered.

I shrugged. Not like I had anything to lose by doing it.

"Alright. It's a deal. Now can you get in? My dad will probably come looking for me soon."

"I understand. The thing is with this laptop is that it has a high security system. You can set up to five different passwords for only one Login. It's pretty high tech and expensive but definitely worth it." He motioned for me to come closer and the familiar screen came into view.

"Okay, so what's the password?"

"Oh well, this is where the hints come in. This Steve guy set up the first one as a picture. White background and black circles. That's a bit simplistic. _It's a target_."

Really? A target. I've spent the last 48 hours trying to figure this out and it's a target? This kid did it in less than five minutes!

"Lucky for us, he only set up two passwords. So now, to get it, we have to figure out the next one and then we're in."

"So what's the next hint?" I said feeling the impatience start to grow.

He looked at the screen for a moment before pointing to something on the screen.

"Do you know what 'LM Tutor' means?" Tyler asked.

I looked to the screen and pondered the text. Whatever obsession Steve had with initials was creepy and needed to be checked. LM Tutor just didn't makes sense and I could feel myself losing hope once again. I dropped back onto Tyler's bed exasperated.

"Hey, don't give up. Let's break it in half. We know what a tutor is, we just have to figure out what LM is."

And as LM slipped from Tyler's lips, I felt like the dumbest girl in the world. Of all the people in the world, LM could only stand for one person of importance.

"Logan Mitchell. That's LM!" I said excitedly.

Tyler broke out into a grin.

"Okay, who's his tutor?" Tyler asked.

And that's when I stopped. I felt my whole body freeze as I realized how deep this web was being spun. It's like the more I got closer to Logan, the more Steve got in the way.

"Try me. Camille Roberts." I said hoping I was wrong.

Tyler looked at me skeptically but typed it anyway. Just as he yelled out in victory, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

Tyler was speaking but I couldn't bring myself to answer him and instead chose to pick up my phone instead.

"Hello?" I said almost miserably.

"I know it was you. I know you took my laptop." Steve's voice said dripping with anger.

I shuddered as I took a glance at Tyler and saw a worried look on his face as he took in my demeanor.

"I didn't take anything, Steve. And by the way, is that any way to talk to your **_girlfriend_**?" I said trying to drag out any bit of malice I could find.

I heard a crash in the background before Steve's voice came out a bit softer this time.

"Look Camille, just tell me, do you have my laptop?" He asked carefully.

"No I don't and you're ruining my break by asking me that. If you lost your laptop, than that's your business just leave me out of it." And with that I quickly hung up the phone.

I never even gave Steve my number.

I turned back to Tyler who had gone back to the going through the laptop. I scooted over for a better view.

"What's in the files?" I asked.

It took awhile for him to answer but when he did, I quickly understood his hesitation to answer.

"Camille, this guys had a lot to hide. I don't know who he is for you but I advise you to do something about him fast."

"What?" I said leaning in for a better look.

And I wish I hadn't.

"There are records and pictures of you and several other girls here. This Logan guy? There's a dozen files connected to him too. This is classic stalker material but with a bit of an edge."

Me in the bushes with my notebook. Me going to class. Me on stage. Me with Logan outside the medical building with Peggy. Me. Me. _**Me**_.

All pictures of me and I can't remember ever seeing Steve or anyone around to take these pictures.

"Tyler, you might be helping me more than expected."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I guess we have a serious problem. Steve is a freak. A dangerous one at that. Don't worry, there will be some actual Lomille action next chapter. I'm going to skip the rest of the break and put them back at school next chapter. I really am trying to finish this story in twenty chapters, so let's see if that works out.<strong>

**As always, your opinion does matter and keeps this story going. Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be up next week in time for my birthday! So excited and I have a lot planned for the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Please review!  
><strong>


	15. Complicated

**Important Note: In this story, all Wainavo students are allowed back on campus on the Sunday before school starts. The first two PoVs for Logan and Camille take place on the Saturday and than move to the Sunday.**

**Quick thank you to all the people who reviewed last chapter! You guys rock and thank you to all the people who added me and this story to your favorites and alerts. It's nice to know you all want to keep reading!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Didn't get this checked by my beta so all mistakes, typos, and pure stupidity is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last day of Break (Saturday)<br>**

**Camille's PoV**

There are some things in life you can avoid. _That is, if you really try_. For example, I promised my father that I would try and call my mother over the break. But I simply haven't found the time. In other words, I've been avoiding it. Between late nights with Tyler and working on this script of mine, I just couldn't be bothered with such a task.

I mean it's understandable. I have to finish writing a script that is my ticket into my dream school, destroy Steve before he destroys me, and find a way to get Logan to talk to me. That's very time consuming.

My father, however, thought otherwise. He gave me an ultimatum. Attempt to talk to my mom or risk paying for college to tuition myself. This was another blatant attempt to getting me to think about law school. He sounded so serious that by the afternoon, I ended up in my dad's den with his cell phone attached to my ear waiting for the somewhat familiar voice to come through.

I could only hope that his phone plan didn't cover long distance calls. That would show him to force me to do something.

_First ring._

"What if she doesn't answer?" I ask my dad, who's sitting on the opposite side of his desk shifting through papers.

"Then you can say that you tried. And maybe, she'll call you back." He answered.

Please don't call me back. The last thing I need is for her to call me back. I feel as if that would make everything that more awkward.

_Second ring._

"I don't think she's going to answer. Maybe she's busy." I said hoping this would stop the call.

My dad shrugged. "Leave a voice mail."

_Third ring._

"Voice mail? Really, who leaves voice mails anymore?" I asked incredulously.

My dad put down the papers and very nicely, gave me the evil eye. I felt my mouth immediately clamp shut. My father can be very convincing in a grey suit and tie.

_Fourth ring._

"See, she's not going to pick up-"I started.

"Hello?"I heard her soft voice say.

I stopped for a moment and took in her voice. It was the same as when I was a kid. Soft but a bit raspy because of her previously thick southern accent. It took me a moment to realize that she was still on the phone expecting an answer.

Suddenly, I panicked and pressed the end button. My nerves took over and I felt myself hunch over in pseudo-pain. I heard the squeak of my dad's chair and sensed his presence as he patted my back thoughtfully.

"We can try again some other time."He offered.

And I nodded. He had to know that there wouldn't be a next time. At least not any time soon. Of all the things I could face, even the dangerous ones, I couldn't face my mother. I just can't and for that I feel ashamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's PoV<strong>

"You do know that if you keep thinking about her like this, there's no turning back later, right?" Dak said as he took a bite out of a French fry.

I glared at him before taking a bite out of my own dinner. He had been annoying me everyday with thoughts of Camille and how everything would go down once we got to school. Every other thought of mine had everything to do with Camille and I had a feeling that I was borderline obsessed.

We were currently out at the diner down the street from home. Mom was out with a few of her friends at some county club meeting and Jack was...well, wherever Jack usually goes. So, that left me and Dak responsible for feeding ourselves. At least the diner had a homey feel to it, so that was comforting to say the least.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to argue.

Dak shook his head mockingly as he reached for one of my tater tots. I was too used to this action to slap his hand away so I let him continue on.

"I know you Logan. That last thing you want is confrontation. You suck at it. You're trying to turn yourself off from Camille but it's not working. Haven't you ever hear the saying that says the more you think of someone, the more you love them?" Dak countered.

I rolled my eyes before glancing around for a waitress. I found one and motioned her over so I could get the check.

"I don't love Camille."

"I refuse to have this conversation with you but I'm going to anyway. Give me one reason why you shouldn't be interested in Camille." Dak asked.

I pulled out my wallet and placed the money on the table. I sat back ready to let the reasons spill out. Unfortunately none came. Of all the girls I've ever been interested in, Camille has to be the oddest one. Not even rocker chick Lucy was that weird. Camille's a tough one, but caring. She's persistent and wants her way but not a brat. She's beautiful and I highly doubt she tries. She's just Camille and there's no real way to describe it perfectly.

"I'm a Medical major and she's a Theatre Major. Two future careers that do not mix unless you are going for a role on Grey's Anatomy." I stated.

Dak looked at me dumbly before getting up. I followed suit hoping that my statement annoyed him enough to end the conversation. Unfortunately once we got to his '96 Mustang, the conversation picked up again.

"For a genius, you are incredibly stupid. Camille's perfect for you, and plus you dated a Music Major. How is that any different from dating Camille?"

He unlocked the car doors and I hopped into the passenger seat. I let him sit down and start the car before I let the conversation resume.

"Well, did you have someone write a bunch of angry and degrading songs about you after your break up?" I asked.

"No, but if it helps you did help Lucy pass that semester with flying colors because of those songs. The worst Camille could do is write you into her script as a douche bag and even then I highly doubt she would."

"You don't know that for sure." I said as we pulled out of the diner.

"I do, believe it or not, I'm pretty observant. I remember the way she looked at you when Peggy ate dinner with us that one time. Peggy was all over you and Camille looked ready to kill." Dak said chuckling at the memory.

I, on the other hand, shivered at the mere thought of Peggy's cold fingers stroking me affectionately for everyone to see. PDA was not something I enjoyed but Peggy just couldn't take the hint.

"I love how you think you understand women. When was the last time you even went on a date?" I argued.

Dak shrugged.

"I do a lot without you knowing brother, trust me. I understand women and I understand their needs."

"Yeah? How?"

"Teen Vogue. Seventeen Magazine. Whatever I can get my hands on, really." Dak explained.

I turned to look at my brother as he concentrated on driving. The thought of him reading magazines meant for girls was a little weird and caught me off guard.

"Um, why do you read them exactly?" I asked carefully.

"Jett has them all over our room. When I'm bored I go through them." He answered.

I looked at him skeptically but decided that this was a conversation for another day.

"Enough about me, you need to do something about your pride. Get it together or else you'll really feel like shit once someone better gets to her and I'm not talking about Steve."

"Whatever." I answered.

We both knew what was going to happen next. While Dak was totally ready for me to do this, I still couldn't help but think the obvious. What if I was wrong? What if she was really just my tutor and nothing else?

I don't think I could handle that sort of rejection.

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<br>**

I understood that I had a choice to make. I had spent a majority of the break going over each and every choice with Tyler and often called upon Annie or Stephanie for advice. All of it had let up to this: my return to Wainavo.

My dad had dropped me off early, opting to go to an early meeting he had in town and spending the rest of the afternoon with me. The set up was perfect. I was one of only a few students who had made it back to school this early so the campus was mostly empty. Which hopefully meant that Steve wouldn't be around for awhile. I couldn't take my chances. If I wanted this set up done correctly, I had to do it to the best of my ability. And that meant no interruptions.

Once I got to my room, I was relieved to see that the door was slightly ajar, meaning that my partners in crime had already arrived. I was greeted by Annie and Stephanie's smiling faces as they rushed to help me with my bags.

Stephanie was the first to set my bags down and stand ready for the talk. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she wore a body hugging white tee and dark wash shorts. Annie wore a similar outfit just with a black shirt. Both looked unsuspecting and ready for anything at hand. I, on the other hand, looked ready for bed with my long sleeved grey tee and black sweats.

"It's about time Cami! We've been here for a good hour. We've already gone over the information several times." Annie exclaimed.

"Hey, traffic sucks okay? I'm here now and I came prepared." I said honestly.

Instead of unpacking my clothes, I went straight for Steve's laptop and other materials I had brought with me. I laid them out as Annie, Stephanie and I formed a circle on my bedroom floor. Annie had already locked all the doors that made it possible to come into the room, so we were safe for now.

"So, what plan are we going for?" Annie asked bluntly.

Stephanie and I eyed her dumbly as we took in her excitement.

"What? No one believed me when I said there was something wrong with Steve. Look, where we are now."

"Okay, she's got a point. Camille, this isn't just for him but for Jo too. She helped you get into this mess." Stephanie added.

I shook my head at both statements. Deep down, I knew and felt that this was my fault. I let it go too far without knowing what I was really getting into.

"I started this guys. In the end, I let it happen. Now, I have to make sure it doesn't happen again. You guys can't even imagine what I found on his laptop. I could ruin his reputation with this. He could get expelled." I explained.

Annie and Stephanie looked at me curiously waiting for me to go on. I didn't feel right telling them on the phone so I had waited for this moment to do so.

"When I was going through his computer, I didn't only find things about me, I found things about other girls and even Logan in there. I don't think I'm the only one he's doing this stuff to."

"Wait, do these girls even go here?"Stephanie asked.

"They used to. I recognized a lot of them. These are girls who don't even go here anymore. Girls who people thought got expelled or failed out. I think these girls were harassed by him."

"He's smart enough not to leave a trail. If these girls really did leave because of him, it's because they had no choice. Wainavo administrators would've covered it up or at least tried to settle it down as discreetly as possible. Wainavo's a proud school, they're not going to let things like that mess them up." Stephanie explained.

I nodded knowing just how true that was. I remember several incidents that Wainavo had to intervene in. None of them made the news or really got out to the parents. Wainavo didn't want anyone to think that they couldn't handle their students.

"Did anyone realize just how big all of this is? We're dealing with someone who is dangerous and could potentially hurt us. Damn, Jo really knows how to pick the psychos. At least you picked a guy with a future that doesn't involve prison." Annie said with a tinge of annoyance.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of Jo and what I would have to go through later when she came back. These two weeks apart should have done our friendship some justice but with the way we left it before, there was no telling what Jo could fire back at me.

"Look, I already got Tyler to back up all the files. Even if Steve were delete them and say they weren't real we have the proof that it is."

"Okay, than what are we waiting for? Let's turn the laptop in and call it a day!" Annie said reaching for it.

I slapped her hand away and pulled the laptop closer to me. I felt a tinge of guilt for what I had done but at the same I wasn't ready to give it up yet.

"Here's the thing, all the options Tyler and I came up with involve me getting in trouble. Steve's not dumb guys. He can easily turn this around and make this bad for me." I explained.

Annie and Stephanie looked as irritated as ever as they took in all the information. They knew I was right. I was known to sacrifice a lot for others but could I really sacrifice my future for people I don't even know.

"You could be a hero Cam. Stop this from happening to other girls maybe even guys too." Stephanie offered.

"But at what costs? If this doesn't go well, Camille will not only have to say goodbye to Juilliard but to law school too. I'm not going to let you do that." Annie said confidently.

"Camille, what do you want?" Stephanie asked me.

Wasn't it obvious? I wanted that spikey haired brunet who had been the object of my affection for years. I needed to know that he felt the same way I did. I just couldn't do that if I was linked to Steve.

"I want Logan. That's all I want. I want this thing with Steve to stop so I can go after what I've always wanted." I answered truthfully.

"Then you're gonna get him and get Steve out of the way. If Steve's blackmailing you, then we can blackmail him too." Annie said simply.

"How?"

"Either break up with you and let you be or we turn all his stuff in. It's not like he reported his laptop missing to Student Resources anyway, we could just say we found it and looked through it to see who it belonged to and then things went downhill from there. It's not like he has any of your Logan stuff on his laptop right?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, no but-"

"Then it's a done deal. Simple and easy."

"Call me a sadist but I want to hurt him. I want to make him feel the way he made you feel." Annie answered.

We grew quiet as the previous conversation sunk in. Stephanie pulled the laptop over into her hands and began looking through the files. Annie seemed to be growing annoyed with the obvious lack of vengeance that I held for Steve. Is it that wrong that I just want to get this all over with and call it a day?

"Wait a minute. I thought you said none of these girls go here anymore?" Stephanie asked shocked.

I nodded thinking back to all the various faces I saw when going through Steve's computer with Tyler. Annie scooted closer to Stephanie to get a look at the screen. A humorless laugh escaped her pale lips as she and Stephanie looked at whoever was on that screen. Stephanie shot Annie a glare but that did nothing to faze her reaction.

I crawled over to them and pulled the laptop away. Whoever I missed must've been one hell of a person to get that reaction out of the two of them. When I looked at the screen my eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. The red highlights against her black hair were already a dead give-away but it was the thoughtful look in her eyes that made me put it together.

"Didn't she date Logan not too long ago?" Stephanie asked me.

I was too hung up on the file to really pay her any mind. This was just too weird. None of this added up. All the info from her file is at least a year and a half old, yet she's still here.

"So, Logan and Steve go after the same girl and Logan ends up getting her."

"Still doesn't make sense." I answered finding my voice.

All three of us were hunched over the screen looking for any indication that maybe we were getting this wrong. But it was all right. Name, date, major, everything clicked.

Lucy was in Steve's files and things just got way more complicated than needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this chapter isn't the best but I'm posting it anyway. It's more of a filler than anything else. Next two chapters will actually be eventful. I know I promised Lomille in this chapter but it just didn't work out the way I needed it to so it got pulled out.<strong>

**And I wanna say happy birthday to myself! Hope you like this chapter as your present!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading and review please! I wanna know your predictions for the next chapter. Plus, your opinions are what keep me going. The encouragement makes me write more.  
><strong>


	16. Call Me Crazy

**Yay, got my beta back! Thanks _to be young forever_, for looking over my excerpt. As always you make me better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (show or group)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday Night<strong>

It was sunset when they finally found each other. It had been a long day for Carlos, and he really just wanted to sit back and relax. He walked passed the dining hall and towards the Commons area where Stephanie decided they should eat. He didn't mind. Barely anyone ate in the Commons for dinner so it would be them and handful of other students. The quiet would be nice for a change.

He waved to a few people passing by and spotted Stephanie soon after. He smiled excitedly, happy to see his girl. He loosened up his tie and all but ran over to the little round table facing the setting sun. It would get dark soon but he loved watching the shadows fade as the light slowly disappeared.

"So, what'd you want to talk about sweetie?" Carlos said taking a bite out of his dinner.

Stephanie watched him almost nostalgic as he inhaled his burrito. He seemed so relaxed barely noticing the obvious tension coming from Stephanie. He merely took off his school blazer and sat down giving her a kiss in the middle of the process. She held onto that kiss too. Sad, that it would be one of their last ones at Wainavo, _maybe even longer_.

As much as Stephanie wished she had other choices, there really wasn't much else she could do. She couldn't change the way she was feeling and she hoped Carlos would accept that.

"Carlos, I-" She said stopping herself.

She searched for any last minute words that could make it any easier but found none. She had to do this raw and she had to make sure not to kill him in the process.

"Don't hate me. Please, at the end of this conversation try not to hate me." She said strongly.

Carlos noticed her tone immediately and dropped his food. He made a move to touch her but stopped deciding that it may not be the best thing to do at the moment. Yet, silently on the other side of the small round table Stephanie craved that touch. Carlos thought to himself for a moment. He knew that look. The bunching of her shoulders, the slight crease in her forehead, and the nervous look in her eyes told him that there was some big news coming up.

"I can't make any promises that I won't be mad, but I won't hate you. I don't think that's possible anymore." He answered honestly.

His tone struck a nerve in her and she bit down on her bottom lip to keep from making excuses and changing the subject. He saw this and moved his hand to cup her cheek gently. She relaxed visibly in his touch but at the same time the tension continued to loom nearby.

"I still love you, no matter what I say please remember that okay?"She stated her voice dripping in fear.

Carlos shook his head, knowing where this could be heading. He didn't want to get up and leave but he wasn't into staying either. His hand recoiled from her cheek and he sat back. Hands tucked firmly in his lap.

"Please tell me, you aren't doing this. **_Please_**." He begged pitifully.

For once, he was glad that Stephanie had chosen a table outside near the Commons area. There was barely anyone around to witness this heartbreak and disappointment that was about to be dumped on him. He thought back to Stephanie telling him to meet her out here. Was this part of her plan? Was she trying to save me from humiliation?

"Hear me out, alright?" Stephanie said gaining an ounce of confidence.

Carlos sighed but let her speak. He didn't have much of a choice. As much as he wanted to run off with his ears covered by his hands to ward off any unwanted words, he owed it to Stephanie to hear her out. And in the end, begging was all he could possibly do.

"Ever since we got to Wainavo we've been a couple. Seriously, a month into freshman year and I was yours. And I loved that." She started.

She noticed that Carlos involuntarily flinched at the word** loved** but went on.

"You were my first everything Carlos and not for a second do I regret any of those hugs or kisses or touches or anything at all."

"Then why are we here Steph? Why are we talking about this? Does this have to do with you being upset a few weeks back? If it is, I thought we got passed it. If not, we still can. I mean it's January of our senior year." Carlos said pleading.

"I was upset Carlos, but not with you. For so long, I've been sheltered by you and by my parents and by Wainavo itself. In a few months time, I'm going to be in New York hopefully starting my dream at college. I've never truly experienced anything by myself. You've always been there to catch me." She explained.

Carlos looked back at her almost offended. He'd always done his best to make sure that Stephanie got everything she rightfully deserved.

"Since when was that a bad thing? I'm all for supporting you in anything you want to do." He argued.

"And that's why I need your support now."

He looked away from her. Across from them, and just over the trees he could see the sun setting. If only he could disappear like that for awhile too. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It all felt unreal to him. He found love in the form of a beautiful girl and it's like it doesn't matter anymore. It's as if she's made her decision.

"Carlos, I don't want to do the long distance thing. I don't want to even try to make that work because I don't want-"

"**_Me_**? Is that what you don't want anymore Stephanie? Me?" He voiced cutting her off.

Stephanie sat back and ran an angry hand through her brown locks. This wasn't going to be easy, but it didn't have to be so painful. Carlos was trying. She knew that much. From the way he controlled his anger and let her talk for the most part indicated that. She just wanted him to understand.

"I want you. I want you more than anything but I want me too Carlos.** _I want me too_.** I'm allowed that aren't I? And so are you. Carlos, this may or may not be forever but you have to let me go sometime." she said strongly.

Once it was out in the open, it felt like she was free. Stephanie was breathing heavily and she felt dizzy for a moment but she felt good. And didn't even try to feel guilty about that. While Carlos was slowly breaking in front of her, she was glad she finally admitted it.

"So what is this? If you love someone you let them go?" Carlos whispered sadly.

He wanted to run so far from here. He wasn't going to cry but damn he felt like it. He looked away praying for someone, anyone to interrupt this moment.

Stephanie reached out to cup his cheek but he cringed the second her fingers touched his cheek. The action was simple but stung immensely.

"I still want you Carlos. I still need you." Stephanie offered.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers in disbelief. He was never one to play games and he absolutely refused to engage in this one with Stephanie.

"Do you even know what you want Stephanie?" He said coldly.

"Yes, I do. I want my freedom but I want you too. I want to be able to leave here with you as my best friend loving and supporting me like you always do. If in the future we meet again and we both still feel this way then fine. I will marry you without a moment's notice. But until then, I need to figure myself out."

He nodded wanting to understand but really couldn't. What was left to figure out?

"Fine, I'll give you that, but do something for me too."

She looked him right in the eyes and nodded. At that moment, she would've done anything.

"Can you at least give me until Prom. After that, you can go your own way but please, just until Prom let me able to call you mine."

She looked at him, not at all surprised by his request. Prom was held earlier at Wainavo due to Senior Showcases. That gave them two months to be with each other. She reached over and grabbed his hand, kissing it in reply.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<br>**

A spotlight.

A single beam illuminating the center of the black stage.

Then, _**I**_ come in.

The light would be shining bright on me. All eyes would be forced to stare and bore into me. Their emotions will no longer be theirs, but mine.

"You really are good at what you do." Mr. Waltz said from the front row.

The spotlight disappeared and so did my act. I was suddenly thrust back into my white Wainavo polo and khaki skirt and standing in the center of the now dimly lit stage. I smiled to him, and headed for the stairs at the front of the stage. I had finally finished explaining my opening monologue for my script and was ready to leave.

I looked passed Mr. Waltz's approving look and towards the main entrance only twenty feet away. My eyes moved from the flashing Exit sign to the figure standing in the dark shadows near it. I gasped when I locked eyes with the person and at the same time lost my footing. I tripped down the rest of the stairs and fell to the floor.

For a moment, I was shocked not even close to embarrassed. When I felt the strong pair of arms pick me up, I snapped out of it looking for the figure from before.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you!" The figure said as he helped me up and began brushing me off.

Mr. Waltz helped me too, making sure there were no serious injuries involved. I looked back to the figure and the recognition came instantly. I had no clue why he was here, but oddly enough I wasn't complaining.

"I'm fine. It's fine. No broken bones." I said trying to laugh it off, but the laugh got stuck in my throat and sounded like a bad cough.

"Are you sure you're okay, um Dak right? Take her to the nurse." Mr. Waltz said panicking.

Dak looked at him shocked but shrugged picking me up into his arms bridal style and Mr. Waltz dropped my messenger bag into my lap. Before I could even say another word, Dak was walking toward the aisle to the exit.

"But Mr. Waltz-" I started.

"It's okay Camille. I'll talk to you later. That was quite a fall, come see me when you feel better!" He yelled ultimately cutting me off.

Dak continued to carry me off and once we hit outside, I felt that I'd had enough.

"You can put me down, I'm fine. I was just startled." I said trying to be nice.

It was hot out and I could feel my skin sticking to his. This was going to get uncomfortable fast and I didn't want to deal with the awkward moment that was sure to follow. People stared as we walked by and I thanked God that none of them were Steve or any other familiar face.

"Sorry, I can't do that. You fell because of me and there was no way it didn't hurt."

"How do you know? I could be immune to pain or something." I argued.

"That nasty bruise on your knee begs to differ." He answered.

I looked down at my knee and immediately I felt the sting. It was turning from a deep red to purplish blue right before my eyes. I could feel the pain making its way through my whole leg but I chose to ignore it. I had gone on stage in worse conditions than this.

"Ha, you're a fighter I see." Dak said smiling.

I smiled back through the pain and looked around. We were right about to pass the library when my eyes found a familiar face. Dressed in his favorite white button down shirt and khaki slacks, was Logan walking by with two other make friends. I made note of how well he and I matched outfits today. Surely, it was a sign of fate.

For a brief moment, I thought Dak and I could go by ignored.

And then Dak ruined it.

"Hi, Logan!" Dak called out just as we passed him.

My eyes widened when Logan turned around curiously and lifted his hand but stopped mid-wave. He had spotted me in Dak's arms. His mouth dropped open in shock and he tripped letting his textbooks fall to the ground. Dak chuckled and kept walking obviously enjoying his step brother's discomfort. I was blushing scarlett, embarrassed of the scene.

"Have you lost your mind? Why would you do that?" I exclaimed.

Dak shook his head.

"I came to the theatre for him. He decided to skip out on all your sessions this week to study and wanted me to tell you for him." Dak said with a hint of annoyance.

My heart sank at the thought of my love purposely putting his schooling in jeopardy just to avoid me.

"Hey, don't be sad. It's a good thing. When Logan wants something he tends to psyche himself out first." Dak said smiling.

My eyes snapped to meet his just as we reached the medical building.

"Wait, he wants me?" I said not willing to let this go.

Dak smiled again, this time putting me down in front of the doors. He fixed his shirt and tie before looking around.

"Look, I can't tell you much, but I like you for my brother and we both know that you like him too. Don't give up on him just yet. He's stubborn and kind of wuss but he's worth it." Dak explained.

"But how do you-"

"I'm his brother Camille. He tells me things. I can't tell you much but we both know you don't want to be with Steve. You're better than that and you need to get out of it while you still have the chance."

"But-" I tried again.

"I have to go, take care of that knee okay?" And with that he walked away.

I almost called after him but something in me told me it was no use. He told me all he could say but it was enough. It seems like I'm not the only one who knows about Steve. I smiled at the thought of Logan speaking my name with as much love and adoration as I have for him.

I looked back at the medical building doors and shook my head. I was not going in there. I had a mission. I put some weight on my knee and winced at the harsh pain. I could still make it. I turned away from the building and limped noticeably towards the bushes near the Commons.

* * *

><p><strong>Camille's PoV cont'd<strong>

**Commons Area  
><strong>

Lucy had gotten a haircut over the break. With such close proximity, I didn't need my binoculars to tell me that.

The sun was high over the Commons and I shifted uncomfortably in the bushes trying not to make any harsh movements that would disclose my location. The last thing I needed was to be was the creeper in the bushes. I was only a few feet away from her table. If I tried I could possibly stick my hand out and touch the back of her chair.

She sat alone at one of the round tables off to the side of the Commons area. Sprawled out on the table were various music sheets and I could tell from the crease in her forehead that she was really focused.

I really didn't know how to approach her. I had only talked to her a handful of times. She was always Jo's friend and Jo had always made sure not to blur those lines.

What would I even say to her? Hey, I just met you and I might sound crazy, but could you tell me what you have to do with Steve and Logan maybe?

"Sit." Lucy said out of nowhere.

I looked around and saw no one near her. Maybe it was part of her song.

"Sit." She said a bit more sternly this time.

I had no idea who the hell she was talking to but she was starting to freak me out. At least I know I'm not the only weirdo at Wainavo.

"Do you honestly think that I don't see you hiding in the bushes? Now, sit." Lucy said.

She never once turned to face my direction but I figured since no one else was stepping out of the foliage with their hands in the air, that she was speaking to me. I got up, messenger bag and disgruntled curls and all and limped over to go sit at her table.

I was about to go all out in a single rant until she raised her hand to stop me.

"Trying to spy on me did you absolutely no good, because I knew you were there the whole time. I know when people are watching me." She explained.

I nodded though she probably couldn't see it since she was still so focused on her music.

Her words hit me heavily when she said she knows when people are watching her.. Did she know about Steve?

"No matter how much Wainavo advertises itself as one of the safest and most well rounded schools out there, the creepiest and most dangerous kids live here. I had to learn to watch my back." She said finally looking at me,

Her brown eyes told a story behind her friendly smirk. The way her eyes locked with mine told me that she had an idea why I was here.

"I would say that you're here for Jo, but I don't think that's the case." She said

"You're right...about a lot actually." I replied.

She sighed but nodded thoughtfully as she stacked her music sheets on top of one another.

"I think I have an idea why you're here. But I can't help you, at least not now. What's the next time you work in the theatre?" She asked.

"Tomorrow night past curfew." I answered.

She nodded and pushed back her chair to stand. My eyes followed her anxiously.

"I'm working in the music hall tomorrow but only until curfew. I'll meet you in the dressing rooms five minutes after curfew and then I'll tell you everything." And just like Dak she picked up her stuff and walked away.

Only this time, I called out to her.

"Wait, what are you going to tell me?" I yelled out.

She turned around but not before glancing around first. I looked around too only spotting some jocks and a few freshman science majors looking over some sort of blueprint. When she spoke I turned back to her.

"I'm going to tell you the story of the one time Logan won." She said walking away before I could say more.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this one! This was eventful as promised and next one will be too. I had to patch up the Carphanie stuff. BTW this is not going to be twenty chapters anymore. I'm looking more towards twenty-five. There's just so much I need to add and I know you guys don't like long chapters.<strong>

**This is a big chapter and I want to know what you guys think of it. Please review and tell me what you think. I loved your predictions from the last chapter. Some of you are closer than you think.**

**Please review!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	17. Fighting Inside

**Okay, I haven't updated in forever I know. I was busy and couldn't find the time. Plus, if I'm not inspired, I will not write. I can't force myself to just throw something out there and call it good. This chapter was the beginning of the Lucy/Camille meeting but I realized the chapter would've been too long. So instead I cut this part out with Logan and Dak and decided to give you guys it instead.**

**Thanks to my beta _burning reflections_ for looking over this. I really do like how you change your username so often. It keeps me on my toes.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's PoV<strong>

Patience is a skill, and you either have it or you don't. I'd be lying if I said I did. At least most of the time I do, but then there are certain moments. Moments in which I just can't hold my composure.

Sometimes, you can only tolerate so much until you lose it and everything comes tumbling down. And when things go down, they _**really**_ go down. I don't want to justify any wrongdoings but there are some things that are just too necessary to ignore.

I fingered the hole in my khaki slacks in anger. The hole was tiny, barely there if you were to think about looking for it. Probably not even there if you did actually look. But to me, it was there, and it was mocking me as if it held all my dirty secrets and were about to let them escape.

The satisfying click of the door as the doorknob turned nearly made me leap for joy. That meant he was finally here. At first he didn't see me, he just dropped his bag on the floor by the door and made a move to drop his books on the desk. And that's when I was spotted.

"Oh hey Lo-" he said before seeing the look on my face.

"You're mad aren't you?" He said again with a nervous smile.

He put his books down slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. He held his arms up in defense and moved towards me.

"Did you know that your little stunt today, cost me a hole in my pants. A hole, Dak. A hole!" I said angrily.

"I-I'm sorry?" Dak answered questioningly, "If you want you can borrow some of mine."

I pushed him earning a satisfying squeal out of him and for a moment a shiver of guilt cursed its way through me. But so did the memory of earlier today and suddenly my emotions balanced.

"It's not about the pants Dak. What the hell was that about today, huh? Why were you carrying Camille?" I asked.

And that's when he really pissed me off, Dak started laughing. Not a giggle or even a fucking chuckle, he **guffawed**. I was so shocked and watched as he slid down the door to the floor. He pushed his books out-of-the-way and stretched his legs out.

"My oh my, brother. You have it bad." Dak said in between laughs.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him. I waited for him to stop so he could continue on.

"For your information, I wouldn't have even had to see Camille today, if it weren't for you being such a wuss. Plus, she wouldn't have gotten hurt if it weren't for you either. All in all, you can't blame me for any of this." He explained.

I slapped him on the back of the head and that seemed to knock some sense into him. He glared at me before scrambling to pick up his books and getting off the floor. I watched as he went to sit at his desk and opened up a textbook. It was then that his words processed in my mind.

"What happened to Camille? Is she okay?"I asked.

The anger paused as the worry stumbled its way in. Dak sighed and turned his chair around to face me.

"She's fine. Nasty bruise though. I think I scared her when she was walking down the stage stairs and she fell. Her knee was pretty bad so I had to carry her to the infirmary."

"Dak, how could you have been so reckless! She could've seriously hurt herself!" I yelled getting up.

I walked over to his desk as he sat staring at me in disbelief. I imagined how much pain Camille could be in all because of me and my dumb brother.

"Okay, are you serious right now? I was _**reckless**_? You should be thanking me!" He exclaimed getting up from the desk.

I got up too, seeing his defensive stance. We were only few inches apart as more words spilled out of our mouths.

"Thank you for what? For almost killing my girlfriend?" I answered poking him hard in the chest.

"Ha, she's not your girlfriend! She's your room mate's girlfriend. You're just mad that Steve was more of a man than you, and got there first." He said pushing me back.

I fell back into the bed and that's when I truly lost it. I jumped up and threw myself against him knocking both of us down and over into Jett's side of the room. Dak managed to get on top of me and pulled me into a headlock.

"Face it, Logan. You're a coward. That's why I helped you today. At least now Camille knows you like her."

"You told her?"

"No shit, Sherlock. It was practically fate!" Dak said giving me a shove as he released me from the headlock.

"Why would you do that? Now she probably thinks I'm some weirdo trying to get into her pants or something."

"Really Logan? Give the girl some credit. Just because she's a Theatre Major doesn't mean she's an idiot. She likes you too." Dak answered.

I had never been so angry before and I wasn't even sure if it was even at Dak in the first place. But he was here, and it was way more easier to just blame him.I finally got him into a headlock again and held on tightly. Before we could say another word the door opened to reveal Jett. At first, like Dak he didn't notice us on the floor. It was when he tried to get to his side of the room that he did. His eyes widened when he took in the scene. I let Dak go and we both scrambled to get up.

"Are you two kidding me, right now!" Jett screeched.

Dak flinched at Jett's tone as I stood blushing from embarrassment.

Jett moved closer his eyes never leaving us. His blue eyes were hard and menacing but his voice was soft when he spoke.

"I can't believe you two. Of all things, I find this? I thought you guys had more sense. I better hear some apologies in the next few seconds." He said disappointedly.

"Jett, we were wrong-" I started.

"Oh you bet you were, violence is never the answer. You're not children." Jett said.

I turned to Dak and put a hand on his shoulder. Dak turned to look at me, looking as bad as I felt. I could see a few bruises ringing around his neck, and knowing I caused that made me feel terrible.

"He's right Dak, I'm sorry. I was just so mad, not even at you really, just mad. I shouldn't have hit you like that."

"I know Logan, but I didn't have to provoke you either. I'm sorry bro. I just want you to stop being so afraid. You can do just about anything but the thought of you passing up a chance with someone who really likes you just pisses me off." Dak said equally apologetic.

We were about to hug it out when Jett broke it up.

"Um, what the hell are you two doing?" He asked.

We looked at him confusingly.

"Apologizing to each other like you said. You were right, we didn't have to take it out on each other."

"Oh. I wasn't talking about you two on the floor. You guys can kill each other for all I care. Granted that you don't leave any blood stains of course. I was talking about my side of the room. At least have some decency to avoid knocking over my things. If you're gonna fight leave my stuff out of it!"

When Dak and I looked to our right we saw what Jett was talking about. We had managed to displace his night stand and knock over a few clothes and a mirror. Jett walked over and examined the stuff, squatting to get a better look. He fingered the mirror, before inspecting it for any damage. He stopped to look into it momentarily and blew himself a kiss in the process.

"You're lucky there's no serious damage to my mirror, because we would've had some problems!" Jett exclaimed still admiring his reflection.

"Why are you his friend again?" I whispered into Dak's ear.

Dak thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "He has his moments."

* * *

><p><strong>Bear in mind this is a FILLER. I'm working on finishing the LucyCamille chapter to give you guys. So, if you will please, review your hearts out. If you feel the need to express your anger for such late updates and more waiting feel free.  
><strong>

**Review, please.  
><strong>

**P.S. please check out my kickin' beta. She is incredibly talented when it comes to writing.  
><strong>


	18. Stop and Care

**This chapter would've been out earlier but I forgot my beta was travelling and I sent it to her waiting for her opinion. Totally my fault, sorry about that. Still thanks _burning reflections_. I am dedicating this chapter to you. **

**I'm going to be typing the next few chapters up, so I can still update even though I'm going to be in school, starting Monday. The next chapter will be posted this weekend. This chapter is the one you all are waiting for. I hope you guys enjoy it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (show or any other related franchise.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Camille's PoV<strong>

Sometimes you can only blame yourself for the situations you find yourself in. In the end, it is you who made the decisions, and you alone who acted upon them. So, really there is no need to be mad at anyone else.

The day had gone smoothly for me. Got in and out of classes without any trouble and managed to avoid Steve altogether. Annie and Stephanie had been by my side the whole day, even though I tried shrugging them off a majority of the time. Jo had been keeping a low profile, only coming into the room minutes before curfew and leaving at dawn. Honestly, I was too overwhelmed with this Steve crap to really stop and care.

Dinner, on the other hand, was when the anxiety kicked in. I just couldn't bring myself to walk to the dining hall and go eat with my friends. Not only did I not wanna see Steve, but I didn't want to see anyone at all. I didn't want to have act like I cared about what my friends had to say, and as mean as that sounded it was true.

I wasn't in the mood to be the actress today. For once, reality was going to be my playground.

So I skipped dinner and stayed in my room. I had already finished my homework, finding that my free time had surplus due to Logan cancelling our sessions for the rest of the week. I played around with different stuff on my own laptop, trying to see what I could do with my script. I had another few to perfect it and send it in, so I could begin casting. As my last hoorah at Wainavo I had to make it good, I had to make it worthwhile.

By the time I finished looking over it, I was fed up and headed to work early. I was still carrying Steve's laptop with me everywhere in my bag along with the USBs that had the file backups. It was risky, yes. But I didn't really have a choice. My room was out of the question and knowing that I had it with me felt like I had some security.

At the theatre, I did inventory and orders as usual but also picked up some extra jobs. I wanted as much work as possible to keep me in line while I waited for Lucy to show. It worked. When the time came for me to check my watch for the time I realized that it was fifteen minutes past curfew. I was late.

No one was around to see me slip behind the big curtains on stage and head down the now dark hallway. I was hoping that everyone had bailed so I could go through with this meeting uninterrupted. When I reached the doors to all the dressing rooms, I realized that I'd have to check in each one of them to see if Lucy was there. Just as my hand touched the knob of the first white door to my left, a hand came to rest on my shoulder.

Involuntarily, I screamed not loud enough to really get someone's attention but loud nonetheless. I turned expecting to find Steve, but the black and red streaks gave Lucy away. Her face held a passive look but her eyes seemed to hold a type of concern.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I didn't mean to scare you." Lucy said.

I nodded. "It's okay."

I felt awkward as we stood there and Lucy looked at me expectantly. My hand was still on the door knob so I pushed it open and welcomed the darkness of the room. I didn't have to look back or say a word as Lucy followed me in and turned on the light before I even turned back around.

The dressing room was simple enough. A black pleather couch in the corner along with a makeup table and a clothing rack that stood against the powder white walls. I walked over to the couch and sat down letting Lucy make her own choice of seating.

"Why are you so nervous?" Lucy questioned bluntly.

She was still standing, hands perfectly akimbo on her skirt clad hips. She looked intimidating and I knew she wasn't trying to be, it was just a natural instinct.

"When I found out that you were somehow involved with Steve and Logan, I was afraid. It's not like I expected you to blab everything out to me. But here you are and I'm not sure if I wanna hear what you have to tell me." I answered honestly.

"Well, I'll tell you the truth. Or at least the important parts I guess."

I shrugged. "I'm pretty sure you are. You have as much unfinished business with Steve as I do."

Lucy nodded thoughtfully for a moment before plopping down on the couch only inches away from me. She relaxed into her seat and glanced at me, motioning with her chin for me to begin my side of the story.

"Short version. I stole Steve's laptop and found a bunch of files on it regarding all these girls who were once at Wainavo but have been taken out or left for some reason. You were the only girl on the laptop besides me who is still here. That's why I was watching you yesterday. I was trying to figure out how to approach you."

"Wait, you've got Steve's laptop?" She said in disbelief.

I nodded reaching over to pull the laptop from it's place in my bag. I had left mine back in my room in a new hiding place. I noticed her hands trembling slightly as she looked at it in awe. I handed it over to her and studied her face as she took it all in.

"This is impossible. You have this and you're still in one piece? He should be hunting you down, not trying to keep a low profile."

"Low profile?"

Lucy smiled knowingly and continued.

"Please, tell me you've noticed that Steve hasn't been around."

"Well, I haven't seen him, but I figured that's because I'm avoiding him." I said, realizing I wasn't good at hiding as I thought I was.

"Uh-uh. Steve's at school, because he checked back in, but he's laying really low. Going to class, yes, but other than that nothing."

"How do you know that?"

She sighed, taking one last look at the laptop before handing it back. She leaned back in the chair, making herself perfectly comfortable.

"I just do. You tend to learn a lot when you stay quiet."

If anything, she was annoying the hell out of me now. Pissing her off was not an option if I wanted some info but all this talking around the subject was not getting me where I needed to be.

"Look, you wanna know the truth?" Lucy questioned harshly, "I'll tell you. I wanted Logan Mitchell to be mine. "

"Why?" I questioned unfazed by her change of tone.

"Because I couldn't have him. Well, not only that, but because he's _Logan Mitchell_. I was a freshman and he was a sophomore and he was already a well known Wainavo student. He was cute and nerdy and I felt like maybe if I got close to him than I wouldn't feel so out of place at Wainavo. I would always see him in the library when I had to volunteer at night."

"So, that's how you got close to him? The library?"

Why the hell didn't I think of that? I could've saved so much time, and would've had a lot less rashes.

She nodded thoughtfully as she played with a string the hung from the hemming of her shirt. She tucked a blazing red strand behind her ear before speaking again.

"Well, that's sort of how I got him. Technically, I met Steve before Logan. Steve just had this thing about him though, he made the freshman me feel like I belonged at Wainavo especially when my family felt that I didn't. So, I hung out with Steve as friends, but tried to get Logan as a boyfriend. Steve just never gave up. It's not like they were friends or anything. I just knew that they were in the same year."

"So, what does this have to do with anything?" I asked trying not to be rude.

"Wow, someone's anxious." Lucy said sarcastically as I blushed.

"Sorry."

"As sexist as this may sound, Logan won me, and in a way started a feud with Steve."

"I'm not following here."

"I hung out with Steve a lot during the day, but I was with Logan by night. I would watch him study, sometimes offer him coffee from the lounge, even sat with him and quizzed him. That's how we became friends."

Again, why didn't I think about that? Seriously, that would've saved me from several cases of poison ivy and more time with Logan.

"So, you became friends, your freshman year? Why did you only date him at the end of sophomore year? And why didn't it last?" I asked not at all feeling bad at the fact that she didn't last long with Logan.

"It wasn't what I wanted at the end. I mean I worked so hard just to get him and even then keeping him was way too much trouble. He never had time for me anyway."

I felt a slight tug of pain as I took in another factor in my Logan problem: **_would any of this be worth it_**?

"So, how did Steve find out about you and Logan?"

"It was easy to hide it. I mean I knew Steve had feelings for me and it's not like I never made it known or anything that they weren't reciprocated. I just left out the part where Logan came in. He found out by accident and he didn't find out until beginning of sophomore year."

_He was right there. His brown hair messed up from a night of studying and missing curfew. There was no way he could get back into his dorm until dawn. He had several hours to go. At least I had a pass, I was volunteering tonight. Just to be with him. _

_I looked around from my place at the main desk in the center of room. No one was around except for him. He looked tired. Ready to let his head hit the pillow. I smiled, knowing how hard he worked, even though he really didn't need it. He was genius all his own.  
><em>

_I set the books in my hands down, reached over for the cup of coffee I had gotten minutes before and took a few slow steps to the side of the desk. I didn't want to make any sudden movements, not wanting to scare him off. Who am I kidding, he wasn't a deer, nor was I a hunter. Still, the risk of scaring him was too great and this might be my only chance.  
><em>

_I was a few feet away from his usual table. He was still so wrapped up in the textbook in front of him that he didn't even realize that I was approaching. I was so close, coffee in hand when a footsteps and the floor creaking as it was weighed down distracted me. I turned slowly, watching as the sound went unheard by Logan.  
><em>

_My eyes suddenly met Steve's as he glanced back at me obviously angry. He had two cups of coffee in his hand, and the smoke was slowly rising, betraying the temperature of the liquid.  
><em>

_I didn't know what to say but then again I don't think there was much to say. Steve's eyes released their hold on mine and trailed accusingly to Logan. Logan, as usual, was oblivious to his surroundings and tiredly turned the page of his book.  
><em>

_Steve's eyes were cold when they returned to mine and his mouth was set in a frown. I looked down and walked over to Logan, ignoring Steve's glare. I took my seat across from Logan and tapped the wood lightly, drawing his attentions. He gave me a weak smile as he slid his book over to me and I did the same with the coffee.  
><em>

_Taking a moment to look up, I realized that Steve was gone._

"And that's how all this started." I said for her.

She nodded.

"Steve has always gotten what he wants. And he likes winning. Getting the girl to fall for him is considered tried his hardest to ruin Logan after that. He never tried to hurt me or anything just Logan. At the time, if anything went wrong for Logan it was because of Steve. He once went as far as hacking into the school system and changing Logan's grades so he could get kicked out. If Wainavo hadn't kept so many backup files then Logan probably would've been kicked out."

"But you still went out with him anyway. You knew all of this was happening because of you but you still did that." I said getting angry.

"I know but I talked to Steve and in the end, he did stop. The grade thing was the final straw. I told Steve that if he didn't stop, our friendship would be over. And he stopped. But then started up again just with new victims. The thing is, he likes everything to go his way and if he thinks you're straying away from him, he'll try to put you in your place "

The pictures of all those girls on Steve's laptop fought their way to the service and flooded my vision. It was starting to fit, and starting to make sense.

"What if they did stray? Maybe like someone else or wanted to move on?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm the only one still here, aren't I? Not counting you of course." She said sternly.

I shook my head in horror as I got up to move away from Lucy. The shock was evident in my face and for once Lucy's tough demeanor was replaced with worried features.

Even though I knew Steve didn't kill these girls, it still seemed like some serious issues needed to be addressed. All these girls had dropped out of Wainavo all because of Steve. All except for Lucy.

This had nothing to do with me at all. This all had to do with her and what she did to Steve.

"He liked you a lot didn't he? Then you chose Logan and that was the ultimate betrayal." I said turning to her.

From the look on her face, I could tell I was on the right track. Those other girls were just revenge. They were all the things Steve couldn't do to Lucy. He cared too much for her to ruin her.

"If you know all of this, then why didn't you say something to the police? Why didn't you do something to help those other girls?" I asked incredulously.

This whole time I had been thinking about myself when I should've been thinking about those others girls who didn't even have a chance against Steve.

"_Why didn't you_? You're the one with the laptop! And what proof did I have? It was my word against his, and if I came up wrong, I could've been kicked out of my major. Do you know what would happen to me if I went back home as a failure?"

I shook my head, still not believing the situation at hand. I was just a pawn in this scheme. Not only that, but I was in this far worse because I wanted Logan too, maybe even more than Lucy did. It was as if history was repeating itself.

"We have proof now Camille. We can turn in the laptop and then it'll be over. Really over." Lucy said getting up.

Her eyes were alive as she smirked at the laptop. It was as if she found away to redeem herself, maybe even fulfil her penance.

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. We wouldn't be any better off than him if we turn that stuff in and get him kicked out." I answered.

"There's no **_we_**, Camille. Look at yourself." She said letting a slender finger point to the mirror.

I didn't bother looking into the mirror knowing what I'd see. It wouldn't make this decision any easier.

"You don't have to do anything Camille. I know you don't want to. This was started by me, so let me finish it. Let me put us all out of our misery. You'll be free to have Logan and I can stop watching my back waiting for something to happen."

I let out a long shaky sigh. I barely nodded. My chin barely moved but it was enough. My back was to her but I heard and felt when she picked up Steve's laptop and put it in her own bag. I heard her step closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder as if it was a comfort. As if we weren't about to mess up some kid's life.

"He did wrong Camille. Those girls had to give up their dreams because he found their weakness and fed it to them. He nearly did that to you. Now you don't have to worry."

She gave my shoulder one last squeeze before heading to the door. Her hand was on the door knob as she stopped to look back to me.

"I appreciate this you know. I will make it up to you. Anything you need, I'll be there."

I nodded not really feeling the sentiment in her offer. This had been too quick and too real. This shouldn't be happening but it was.

And the worst part of it all, was the fact that I had only one real thing on my mind that mattered. That I wanted more than anything.

I wanted this to be worth it.

I wanted it to be worth getting Logan.

* * *

><p><strong>So, now you know the truth. I hope you all understand now. Next chapter will be this weekend.<strong>

**Please review, all questions are welcome. I really hope you liked this chapter.  
><strong>

**PS. Check out the following Lomille stories! So good!  
><strong>

**Manipulation by happygirl57  
><strong>

**Terrible Things by asdfghjklblah  
><strong>


	19. Don't Take What You Don't Need

**Thanks to my beta _fallen empires _for beta-ing this chapter for me! Good luck in HS!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (show or franchise).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Camille's PoV<strong>

Watching her leave with the laptop should've left me feeling good. Happy, even. But it didn't. It made me feel like I was missing something. Like maybe this had all come to easy. I looked around the room and felt unwelcomed. Even though I was the only one in here, I still felt as if my presence was a burden. I grabbed my bag, which felt a thousand times lighter than it had been an hour ago, and walked out of the dressing room.

Immediately, I was surrounded. I had to depend on my memory and the familiarity of the walls to get me out of the darkened hallway. It was obvious that everyone had gone home for the night. The best idea would be to go back to my room and sleep the night off. I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to make it to my classes in the morning anyway.

I made it back to the stage quicker than I thought and the dim lighting of the stage and the seats made everything a bit clearer. Everyone was really gone.

* * *

><p>Using the main entrance of the building, I opened the door to the school library. I wasn't entirely sure how I ended up here in the first place but I knew exactly why I was here. The smell of the old books and the leftover scent of various coffee drinks filled the air around me uncomfortably.<p>

I take a few steps inside and I'm right by the main desk. The same desk form Lucy's story. The librarian was no where to be seen and there were no other sounds revealing the presence of anyone else. This was a bad idea. Then again I'm not even sure what my idea really was.I walked passed the main desk, letting my fingers run over the cool mahogany. I wasn't surprised to see it empty. Even the most studious students need a break sometime.

I didn't waste anytime and went straight for Logan's spot. I made sure my footsteps were silent behind as I got closer. The medical section of the library was never a popular place for anyone, not even the Medical Majors. The books were dusty and some looked like they haven't been touched in years. The dimly lit corner came into view and I stopped.

He didn't notice me at first but that was actually a good thing. The scene in front of me was too adorable to disturb. Logan's head rested on top of red book that hadn't even been opened. His arms were tucked neatly around his middle and his mouth was left slightly open. His hair was horribly dishevelled. Still he looked _so good_.

I slowly took out my phone and snapped a picture-okay maybe a few pictures to capture the moment at hand. Knowing that I should probably walk away, and let him be I still walked over to the table and slid the chair out next to him and sat down to.

This was the closet I've been to him without him knowing. We were face to face, and the view was just breathtaking. He looked tired, as if something was on his mind. Small purple bags lined the bottom of his eyes and he had a bit of stubble on his chin. It made me wonder just how long he had been here.

Just to know how it felt, I reached a hand across his face lightly. He didn't even cringe when he felt my cold, thin fingers on his face. I started from his sculpted chin and worked my way towards his cheeks and then into his hair. It was so soft and for some reason I couldn't stop _**touching**_. I knew that this could go too far, very quickly, and I could easily wake him up. But for some reason I couldn't get myself to care.

Few minutes in, I felt that familiar gaze boring into my face. It wasn't the look of confusion or anger that I had been expecting, but one of peace and comfort. The blush came instantly but the hand continued on and I stared into his eyes hoping to look shameless.

"That feels good." He whispered groggily.

"Hmm, you look like you needed it." I answered, finally opting to stop and let my gaze linger over his face.

His lips were curled up in a half-smile as he kept the right side of his face on the book. He was watching me closely, just as I was watching him. He was beautiful and I was just crazy.

"How'd you find me?" He asked.

I knew better than to be honest, I had gotten this far without him freaking out, and I would like to keep it that way. So, I partially lied.

"I didn't want to go back to my dorm. So, I came here." I answered giving a casual shrug.

I smoothed my skirt out, brushing lightly against my bruised knee. I involuntarily winced but continued on to Logan. He glanced down, reaching across to my leg hesitantly and slowly outlining the bruise.

"Battle scar?" He asked, trying and failing to make a joke.

"You can say that, but I've had worse." I said, trying not to make my point too obvious.

He lifted his head off of the book and turned his body to me fully. I stayed with my head resting on my arm, looking right at him.

"Of all places, you end up here? Giving my head a massage?" He asks almost as if he was dreaming.

I giggled unintentionally and his eyes narrowed playfully. It only caused to laugh harder and soon he was chuckling himself.

"You are something else." He said finally.

"That better be a good thing." I answered.

He nodded, his face slowly gaining a serious tone to it. He now had a crease in his forehead and his lips came into a fine line as he stared at me.

"It is, I'm just not sure if it's a good thing for the situation at hand." He answered truthfully.

And that's when I knew this was going downhill. The look on his face and the shift in his eyes just told me, that I should put my guard up. If he was going to turn me down it would be under my terms, not his. I lifted my head and tried to sit straighter and get on his level. I wasn't backing down.

"It could be good, I just need to know the situation first." I retorted, letting my voice come out strong.

I sat up straighter and made sure he felt my intense gaze on him. He wasn't looking at me, and that made me feel like I had an advantage.

"You seem to have your mind decided. Yet, no questions are being asked. You cancelled all your sessions this week. You ran out on me on Parent's Day and the first time we even have a quiet encounter you can't even let yourself relax. Now tell me is that fair?"

His eyes snapped to meet mine and a frown held its ground on his face. I had his full attention now. He looked at me for a few beats before opening his mouth to speak. He was choosing his words carefully. Probably didn't want to cause a scene even if there wasn't an audience around.

"Look, it isn't what it looks like-"

"You sure about that?" I said cutting him off.

He visibly flinched and for a second my heart tugged at the thought of upsetting Logan. But then, I thought of all the time I've been wasting, and all the time I barely have. I realized that I deserved an answer.

"Camille, it's complicated."

"What is?" I questioned.

Of course I knew what he was referring to, but I wanted to make sure he knew. It seemed like all the things Logan was saying (or not saying) didn't line up with what he was feeling. He was holding back while I was giving my all.

It took me a moment to sense the sudden build up of tension. Logan looked about ready to snap as he took a few deep breaths. He looked away from me and to a nearby bookshelf while he fingered the textbook next to him. His neck grew red and I knew he was going to blow.

**_"Why do you have to make this so difficult?"_** He nearly yelled.

I laughed, this time it was bitter and caught up in my throat.

"The only one being difficult is you. I know what I want, hell I've known what I want for years and you know that it's you. I made that pretty clear on Parent's Day. You're pushing me away because you're scared. Of what? I don't know. But don't you blame me or say that I'm difficult. I've been pretty damn flexible. So, tell me Logan. What. Are. You. _Afraid_. Of?"  
>I asked.<p>

He looked at me for a long time and then he did unexpected.

It didn't dawn on me what was happening until his nose knocked against mine and his chapped lips were shifting on top of mine. There was the odd clacking of teeth but then I had a moment of pure and utter bliss as I tried to get my mouth to move along with his. For a moment, we fit and then reality forced me to pull away.

He looked shocked, I'm not sure if it was because of him kissing me or me pulling away but he was definitely surprised. Before he could say anything, I spoke. I still needed to be clear.

"I like you, and I made that clear. I deserve the same."

He nodded and grabbed my hand. Tingles of light floated through my arm and around my body and it felt so good. It was fresh, nothing like the feelings I had harbored for him before.

"Camille, I'm sorry." But he wasn't. At least he wasn't sorry for what he was doing to me.

He let go of my hand and moved to pick up his book and bag from off the floor. He was leaving. He was leaving after he kissed me, something I've wanted for so long. He was going to hide his feelings from me, keep them locked up.

"You're not sorry, you're just a coward." The words tasted horrible in my mouth.

"You need to understand-"

"No you do. You need to understand that you're not perfect. That kiss wasn't out of pity and we both know that. Knowing and hearing are two different things. I know how you feel about me, but I want to hear you say it. I was honest so why can't you be honest with me? I don't even care at this point if it goes further than us just being friends, I just want to know that you feel it too. That you like me more than as your tutor or your friend. I need to hear you say it, Logan. Is that too much to ask?" I asked.

He shook his head and continued packing up his stuff. This time, I wasn't going to follow him. There was nothing wrong with me. I knew he owed me this, and I knew he wanted it to. I just couldn't understand why he was holding back. He looked troubled and sad and I knew I couldn't change that.

"I'll see you at our usual session time starting next week." He said quietly and walked away.

Right before he was out of ear shot, I called out to him.

"If we're gonna play games Logan, at least tell me the rules."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's PoV<strong>

Trust no one.

That's what she would say if anyone asked her what she learned in the three years she's been at Wainavo. Even if they tell you the truth once, it doesn't guarantee that they'd follow through with everything.

When dawn came, Lucy made sure she was in the right place. She only saw one other student on her way over to the Tech building, but they didn't seem to notice her as they made they were to the boys' dorm in their pyjamas. No doubt an early booty call before classes start.

She had to be early if she wanted to see him before he disappeared into the school day. The doors tot he building were open, probably from the maintenance people so it left her one less thing to worry about. She snuck into the computer lab, smiling slightly as she saw every seat in each of the five rows were empty. Well, except for one. All the other computer monitors were closed and each chair was pushed in. In the very last row, the light of the screen of one of the computers, illuminated the corner of the dimly lit lab.

He didn't look up when she noticed him, nor did he acknowledge her presence at all. So, she got closer and pulled on the rolling chairs with her as she slid in next to him, observing him carefully as he locked eyes with the item in her hand.

He didn't dare reach to grab it, he knew better. But his hands flexed uncomfortably as he looked at Lucy.

"Long time no see, Luce." Steve greeted.

"You mean long time no**_ talk_**. Knowing you, you had to have found a way to see me, even if I didn't always see you." She said mockingly.

She wasn't going to make this too easy, just manageable.

He shrugged, eyes shifting back to the laptop,_ his_ laptop, that sat preciously in her hands.

"I should've known you took it. Because of you, I blamed Camille."

"You've been blaming a lot of people because of me, not just Camille. I'm surprised you haven't punished Logan lately."

Steve had thought about it. Giving Logan a little taste of revenge, for old time's sake but Camille had seemed like an easier target. Plus, it was already satisfying that he had taken Logan's crush away from him.

"You should've been a Psych Major rather than Music. You like getting into people's heads and then playing games with them." He retorted.

She handed him the laptop and he tried (and failed) to seem nonchalant about getting it back. He let it sit on the desk in front of him but made no move to give away his excitement and relief.

"You have to leave." Lucy said getting to the point. Her voice was stern and serious.

As much as she hated to say this, she wasn't the revenge type. Still, justice had to be served.

"It's only fair, and if you don't I'll take all the files I found on here and give it to the administration. I'll tell them all that you did, and you'd be expelled. This has gone too far and we both know only one of us can stay. And it can't be you."

Lucy got up, and gave Steve a chaste kiss on the temple. She had a soft spot for him, even under those angry tones. She gave his shoulder a squeeze before walking away, knowing that she didn't have to say more. Steve always understood, even if just a few words were said.

Steve watched as she walked away from him a final time.

"Make sure you say goodbye before you leave." Lucy said, as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's PoV cont'd<strong>

If you looked closely or maybe even squinted a bit, you could see just how many rules at Wainavo constantly get broken. In every way, shape and/or form rules are being bent or tragically ignored. All except for those of dress code but still, the important ones.

As one blonde found as she crept over to the boy's dorm was that it was getting all too easy. The regular RA who was supposed to be sitting at the front desk in the dorm lobby was nowhere to be seen and she easily made her way to the stairs to get to her destination.

It was quiet, then again it was six in the morning and classes wouldn't officially start until an hour or two from now. She had to admit, she felt a little too comfortable walking in the boy's dorm. She should be careful, Steve could be anywhere and as far she was concerned Stephanie and Camille were fast asleep in their beds.

But that's what led her here in the first place. She couldn't sleep and hadn't been able to since her sort of, kind of break up with James. Annie wasn't lurking in the halls of the dorm for closure, she was lurking in them for James. The hazel-eyed beauty had been respectful and gave her space but she didn't want it. At least not anymore.

Placing her thin fingered right hand on the grey walls, she peered around the corner. The door to James and Carlos' room was in plain sight and she felt as if she was home free. This was her chance to make everything right. She wanted so badly to be able to take that next step towards his door and go in. But she couldn't.

She fingered the key in her left hand nervously. With a sudden surge of confidence and the realization that she had nothing to lose, she went towards the white door. Slipping the key into the hole, Annie turned it soundlessly and opened the door with ease. She waited until she was fully inside before turning to look at James or Carlos.

To her surprise, James was wide awake. Not even turning to look at her, he continued staring at the ceiling. She shifted from foot to foot, thinking of what to say. She really hadn't planned to say anything. Then again she never planned anything besides stealing the key from Stephanie's desk and getting inside the dorm. Deep down she had hoped to get caught before even reaching the room.

A shift on James' side of the room broke her thoughts as he moved over in his bed to make room. He still wasn't looking at her, but it was a start. She moved slowly but surely and got in next to him. Immediately, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and her head soon found its place on her his chest.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" She whispered weakly.

He scoffed and she felt herself grow angry. She lifted herself up on one elbow and looked at him. She used her other hand to tilt his chin down to finally meet eyes.

"I don't have anything to forgive you for. You wanted space and I gave you that." He answered.

His hazel eyes scorched through hers, but she held her gaze hoping to keep her tough persona.

"But I'm back now."

"Okay." And with that he gripped her tighter. Her body fit into his perfectly, but she wasn't ready for the closeness until she got what she came for.

But before she could tell him her request, he spoke.

"Let's do it right this time. Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

And really she didn't have to do a lot of thinking to answer that, but she had a façade to maintain. She waited a minute and falsely pondered her decision.

"Okay."

And that was all it took for everything to suddenly be alright. They laid there even when Carlos got up to get ready. Even he couldn't interrupt their moment.


	20. Squeals and Brilliant Ideals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (show or franchise). The plot is mine.**

**This one is dedicated to all my _HS freshman readers_ who are about to start school in a few days (or have already started). I wish you guys all the best. So, after this five more chapter left and before that you guys get what you've all been waiting for. *cough* Lomille *cough*, hopefully next chapter. I'm happy that I can stop making them dance around each other now.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Logan<strong>

I don't know if I was looking for some sort of justification or maybe just an explanation as to what I had just done, but I knew that I needed someone to talk to. I hadn't gone to my room that night, not wanting to deal with Steve so I let myself into Dak's room and slept uncomfortably in his bed. From there, I had been meaning to talk to him about everything but there was never any time. And a few days later and into the present that's how I ended up in my current situation involving the dorm bathroom/shower and a mostly naked Jett.

"So let me get this straight. You finally talk to her, she's practically feeling you up in your sleep, and you kiss her but you guys still aren't together?" Jett finally answered, as he took in what I said.

I shrugged from my seat on the wooden bench and tried to avert my eyes from Jett's butt.

"It just happened. She wasn't even supposed to be there. I closed my eyes for like five seconds!"

My voice echoed a bit against the navy blue walls. I stared at each empty shower stall with their light blue curtains pushed back. Everyone had gone and showered already, so it was Jett and I left. I didn't really want to talk Jett but being that he was the only one really around I had no choice.

"Wow, and I thought my booty calls were bad. You, my acquaintance have some serious issues." Jett says honestly as he adds a coat of blush to his face.

It suddenly dawned on me just how weird it was to get advice from your brother self-absorbed room mate who's naked and currently applying make-up to his face.

Then again, one has to learn to take what they can get.

"Logan, do you like me?" Jett said, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

I rolled my eyes and brushed my hand through my hair. It wasn't the best time for Jett to make the conversation revolve around him but it was an honest distraction from my own issue. Jett turned around (still naked) and leaned against the sink as he stared, waiting for an answer.

I looked him in the eyes, noticing a hint of seriousness that anyone rarely sees in Jett's eyes when it comes to any heavy situation. Jett nodded to me expectantly and I felt a shiver run up my back as I realized I had to actually give an answer.

I thought back to all my encounters with Jett from his and my brother's freshman year up until now. Each of them had been mildly tolerable if not downright hilarious. Jett was a funny guy without trying to be and though 98% of the time he was only concerned about his well-being, he still managed to care about and help out my brother. So yeah, Jett was pretty decent.

"Yeah, I do like you." I answered shrugging.

Jett didn't skip a beat as he blurted out another question. "Why?"

Again I was cut off by this. Jett never cared about crap like that. You either liked him or you don't and what ever you chose to do, he still went on with his life doing as he pleased.

"You're interesting and funny. You're a hell of a lot conceited but you're brother's best friend and room mate, and he likes you so that has to mean something. Why do you ask?"

Jett nodded thoughtfully, his whole body shifting as he did so. He turned and stared at the mirror, this time taking his towel that laid next to him and wrapped it around his waist. He gazed into the mirror for a few more seconds before speaking.

"Well, that was simple enough."

I tilted my head in confusion as I waited for him to explain. He smirked at me from the mirror and moved to sit next to me on the bench.

"What?" I asked.

"I said that was easy. You said all of that as if it was natural. Like breathing. Sure, you thought about it first but in the end you still got the message across in _words_." Jett explained, holding a triumphant look on his face.

"O-_kay_?I don't get it."

"I'm starting to think that you're losing essential brain cells with every passing day." Jett deadpanned.

I gave him a look signalling him to get on with it.

"Camille knows you like her, she just wants open affection. She doesn't to go into this not knowing that you're in this 100 percent. You don't have to say you love her, she just wants you to openly admit that you like her."

My jaw dropped slightly as I sucked in an uneasy breath. For once, Jett was stating way more than the obvious.

"So, you're telling me that the only reason why I'm not with Camille right now with my arms wrapped around her is because I didn't say "I like you" to her?"

Jett nodded enthusiastically as a smug look grew on his face. He looked just about ready to clap his hands together in joy.

"Well, technically that's all you had to do before. Now she deserves an all out declaration of your adoration towards her. Maybe some flowers and chocolate too. If you wanna bring me something too, I don't mind. As long as it isn't petunias, I'm allergic. Or tulips. I hate tulips. They look weird and their name sounds like some hidden sexual innuendo."Jett answered.

Just when you think he's actually matured, he does (or says) something to prove you otherwise. But when I think about it, it does make sense especially since Camille had said the same thing to me a few days ago. Our next tutoring session was in another 48 hours and I had to be ready. This might be my last shot to actually get Camille.

"Alright pretty boy, got any ideas how I'm going to woo Camille?"

Jett smirked and waved a dismissive hand.

"Please, I have a whole handbook about wooing people. I was planning on releasing it to the public after my acting and modelling career take off, but for now you can have a sneak peak..." Jett answered.

I shook my head playfully and let out a chuckle. Maybe it was a bright idea to ask Jett for advice instead of Dak.

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

I guess if you asked me what I had been doing for the passed few days, I'd say I was floating. Because that's what I was doing. I was floating through the days as if they were nothing. I couldn't even use the word surviving to describe it, because I was doing way more than that.

After that night with Logan, I never made it back to my room. I was in the library the rest of the night until early dawn. Two hours before the morning wake-up call, I ran back to my dorm and into my room before the RA even flinched. I don't know if that night was a wake-up call but it sure as hell was something. Something important.

Though Logan was weighing on my mind, he wasn't the only one. Thoughts of my mother wedged themselves through my conscience and fought their way to the top. I don't know what connection Logan and my mom had but it was enough to keep me awake and on my own laptop.

I sat staring at my script, going through each line and each character and realizing that they were all wrong. All of them were transparent and shallow, rather than having the realistic depth that they deserved to have. So I deleted the document. Everything I had worked towards was gone and I started over. Same characters, different script. This time I left myself flow and I let myself breathe not letting any other pressures get to me at that point in time.

I had finished mid-day and then passed out on my bed for a good twelve hours. For the next few days I did not seek Logan once. I had made a decision, one that was for my own good.

* * *

><p><strong>Present day (Camille's PoV cont'd)<strong>

The shadows brought by early sunset shielded my face as I took a seat at the top of the staircase leading up to the theatre building. I was alone again, everyone opting to go hang out or finish assignments last minute. I had way too much free time now-a-days so everything was mostly done. My thoughts seemed to be my closest friends lately.

I was pretty caught up in vague memories when I felt someone plop themselves beside me and thrust a sandwich in my hands. The smaller pale legs gave Katie away instantly, but I still needed facial recognition before I could be sure.

Sure enough, Katie Knight herself was smirking back at me, chocolate brown eyes alight, as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"I was right." She said cockily.

I ripped a bite out of my own sandwich, savoring the taste of the dressing and salami.

"About?" I said, mouth overflowing.

"It's been too quiet lately. This whole week there's been nothing. That means something happened, and now you're waiting for something_ else_ to happen."

I smiled momentarily as she uncapped a Coke bottle and handed it to me.

"Smart girl, I've taught you well. Well, but not enough. Things did happen, but the ball's not in my court anymore. Time for someone else to make a move." I said, indifferently.

The act didn't go by unnoticed by Katie but she kept her mouth shut. She was an intelligent kid, way better than how I was my freshman year. At least my generation has some back-up when the time comes.

"He kissed me. And before you say anything. We're not together. He couldn't even openly say "I like you". That's all I wanted and he got mad at me for it. So now, I'm leaving him hanging. If he wants me, he needs to come out and say it to me." I said confidently.

It was the first time I actually admitted that to anyone.

"And you're sure that's what you want?"

I nodded, taking another-my final- bite out of my sandwich. I avoided eye contact as I stared around us at the foliage that lined the concrete. I took a sip of my Coke, hoping that Katie wouldn't sense my nerves.

"Wow, I can tell you're serious about this." She said in a tone slightly mocking.

"Uh-huh. I'm glad you see that."

She nodded and then smiled tucking a strand of her brunette hair behind her chubby cheek.

"That was the best kiss of your life wasn't it?" She asked laughing.

I couldn't stop the squeal that erupted out of my throat right there and then. Katie guffawed as I began describing the kiss excitedly, from the moments before and after it happened. The kiss was unlike anything and so was the_ spark._

That spark might be the only thing keeping everything together for the both of us.


	21. Our Version Of Events

**Thanks to my beta _let's pretend it's love. _She really made me take this chapter seriously and plus she says it made her happy so hopefully it does the same for you as it did to us.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (show, music, or franchise). I do however own the plot and any other forms of writing you find in here.  
><strong>

**Lastly, enjoy. You have all been waiting for this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

I'm not gonna lie, it's been a long two weeks. Between_ not seeing _Logan and then totally_** seeing** _Logan, I don't know how to feel. The following Monday after our kiss, I wasn't expecting much. But that doesn't mean I wasn't expecting** something**. I didn't want him on a white stallion dressed as Prince Charming, but I wanted something anything that could show his potential feelings for me appropriately.

But hey, who's bitter? Not me. Nope, not at all. _Bastard._

He came into our session seemingly happy and ready to get to work on his monologue for Mr. Waltz's class that was due later this week. And of course, the monologue was on unrequited love. Cute, very _cute._

Not once did we mention that fateful night and I had to admit I was hurt, not **broken**, but definitely hurt. I hinted at it and everything and even brought the full subject up but it was useless. He managed to change the subject instantly.

With Steve disappearing (not so magically), Logan seemed more chill and Lucy seemed like nothing more than a memory. I had seen spots of her here and there, but nothing full on or explaining what she had done with Steve. Frankly, I didn't want to know. Out of sight and out of mind, really.

In my mind, I never really planned what I would do if I didn't end up with Logan. In a small corner of mind, I knew it was a possibility I just didn't dwell on it actually being an option. Yet as the days went by and Sunday night came by once again, I was sure that Logan was nothing but a coward and I was just an idiot.

That leaves me here, in the dining room listening to Annie and Stephanie while Kendall, Carlos, and James gushed over some sports thing, even Katie joined us along with Heather. They were definitely filling in the gap that Jo had left. Jo had long been gone from our usual table opting to eat in the music room with some of the other music majors.

The falling out (if I can even call it that) was stupid, and she was drifting away from me. I didn't want to argue, so I stayed away, letting her go off into her own.

"I can't believe it. A few more months guys!" Kendall announced excitedly.

I smiled nicely, but I couldn't help feel a bit disappointed. No word from Julliard yet and no Logan. It was like my high school career had been slowly dwindling down to nothing. I looked down at my khaki skirt and played nervously with the hem.

"I know right? A few more months and we'll be spread out. It's a bit scary." James added on.

Everyone's mind drifted off to the thoughts of being separated and no longer having such easy access to each other as the previous years had allowed. Yes, it was gut-wrenching but needed. We all had our own dreams, and we each understood that we needed to do what we needed to do.

My attention turned to Katie and Heather who still had some years here left. I smiled at the thought of what I was like those years when all I wanted was to go to Juiliard and do all the things people told me I shouldn't do. It felt like a million years away from what I used to be. They made me feel nostalgic.

I turned to look over to Logan's usual table and noticed that my spikey haired brunette was no where to be seen. His table was full of the usual suspects aside from Dak and the stuck-up one named Jett. I assumed they were together doing only God knows what.

"Hey, cheer up. If he doesn't have the balls to stand up and say he likes you, than who cares? There's nothing wrong with you." Kendall said snapping me out of my thoughts.

He sat across from clad in his usual polo and slacks with his hair freshly cut. No one else had heard his comment but me, and for that I was grateful. I didn't feel as if there was any need to draw anymore attention to my situation.

"I know. I just wish it ended the way I wanted it too, ya know?" I offered

He nods as if he understands and in a way he does. I know he wanted to end up with Jo, going off to college with us, and just having everything he wanted. It seems as if no one got what they wanted so far.

The shrill sound of the intercom buzz interrupted every conversation in the dining hall. Kendall's mouth hung half open as he was caught in the beginning of his sentence. Everyone was silence as they waited to hear the latest announcement. I picked carelessly at my chicken parmesean, hoping that whatever they had to say wasn't stupid.

"Attention. The theatre building will be closed until tomorrow morning. All student staff working there have the night off. Please use it wisely. Lastly, Camille. _Camille Roberts_. Report to the theatre building immediately. I repeat, Camille Roberts report to the theatre building immediately."

My head snapped up as I heard my name being called. It wasn't unusual for some of the buildings to be closed mostly for maintenance checks and such, but it was a big deal if your name was called over the intercom.

As the final beep echoed through the hall, I looked around as everyone, and I mean _**everyone**_ turned to stare in my direction. Whether they knew me or not, everyone stared, even the lunch ladies were giving me sad looks. I racked my brain for anything bad that I'd done and all I could think of was Steve.

He was gone, I knew that much but as to where and why, I wasn't sure. I got up slowly and everyone's eyes followed me. The gang gave me sympathetic looks and mumbled encouraging comments. I nodded briefly to them hoping this wasn't the last time I was going to see them as a Wainavo student.

I turned and walked away, trying to hide any sense of anxiety and fear from the public. I was an actress, this is what I was training myself to do.

* * *

><p>Be cool. <em>Be cool<em>. **BE. COOL.**

I had done nothing wrong. At least nothing I could think of at the moment. My mind had gone through all of the worst case scenarios and was now going through the shelves with a lesser degree of punishment. Though in the back of my mind, I knew I wasn't gonna be prepared for what was to come next.

Maybe it was Juilliard, giving me early acceptance. I had just submitted my script to Mr. Waltz hours prior. Could it be that he talked to them already?

Okay, that was me just putting my hopes up onto a damn pedestal.

I was just about to dive into my next fantasy when something...more like everything caught my eye.

I looked around the concrete clad area of the Commons and saw that not only was it vacant, it was way too bright.

The final shadows of the sun had long disappeared and the dark purple of the sky was slowly but surely turning black. The faint traces of stars were sprouting. The overhead street lamps were brightly illuminating the quiet area. It was unusual. No one was really out this time, but the bright illumination was odd. Usually us students had nothing but our memories and the dim lighting of the lamps to guide us by.

I guess maintenance is finally doing their job.I was about to continue walking when a piece of white on a nearby pole caught my eye.

It was a piece of white paper carefully placed on the pole. Curious as I was, I walked over to it.

It's words caught me by surprise as I looked around the Commons hoping to catch the eye of someone, anyone to tell me what the hell was going on.

I snatched it, continuing to walk out of the Commons and over to the Theatre building.

It's words still flashed in my mind.

**_The spotlight is yours to keep_**

**_Your soul draws in the light so deep  
><em>**

**_The windows of mine  
><em>**

**_Don't dare hold the light_**

**_But your eyes hold the key  
><em>**

_**To everything that is me**  
><em>

Don't get me wrong. It was a nice piece of poetry. Just a bit random.

After that, the walk to the theatre was uneventful. I used the key I had to the back door to enter the stage on the right. The second I opened the back door, another piece of paper fell to my Doc Marten clad feet. I turned carefully peering into the darkness with which I just came to see if anyone was behind me.

I picked up the paper and read:

_**My world is a page**_

_**Yours is a stage**_

_**But we both see between the lines**_

_**The words may blur**_

_**Our vision begins to slur**_

_**But one thing holds us close**_

_**You and I, don't share the same mind**_

_**But your love is the one thing I know to find**_

I closed my eyes and clutched both pages close to my chest. I didn't bother searching for the light, I had been in this theatre since the age of fourteen. It was my home and I knew every way around it. There was some dim lighting, enough for me to see figures of cameras and costume racks. I stubbed my toe on the edge of a trunk near the stage curtain but I kept going.

I pulled back the stage curtain, only to be surprised by the bright lighting of a single spotlight center stage. There stood a stool with no occupant. I turned to look towards the audience but the seats were empty. I felt my heart fall, for what, the reason was unknown.

I walked towards the stool slowly embracing the spotlight. The familiar warmth was comforting. I took one last look at the audience seats before it finally caught my eye. Usually, one would have to lower the seats because they folded up. While all the others in the front row were folded up in default, one directly across from the stool was down as if an invisible person was currently sitting on it. Though there was no invisible man, there was something. The light of the spotlight gave a dim glare to a white place card that sat daintily on the seat. In what looked to be black marker, my name was written.

Eagerly, I walked over to the edge of the stage and carefully walked down the stairs. My knee was better but I hated to risk the occasional ache. Once in front of the seat, I replaced the card with my butt and unfolded it.

Once again, a poem awaited me.

**_Though my feelings I hate to share_**

**_There's your hate I can't bear_**

**_So let me give you the truth_**

**_That the only one I care for is you._**

_"_You made it." Logan's voice rang out.

My head snapped up as I turned to find him in his favorite white button down shirt and khaki slacks. I smiled softly when I realized that we matched. I was too stunned, yet excited to really do anything else but wait.

"I know, I did a lot of stupid things. But don't ever think that you don't matter. Because you do. You really do." He said softly.

I was holding my breath waiting for the catch. I didn't want this to be my personal pity party. His pity was something that I just didn't need.

"Why do I matter? Don't get me wrong, I know I matter. But why do I matter to _you_?" I asked.

It was a fair question. Something that I deserved to know.

"Because you mattered even when no thought you deserved to be. You beat everyone out of the spotlight when you were only supposed to take a sip of it. And you make me matter even when I shouldn't. I remember you, not sure if you remember me, but I remember when we first met."

For a second my mind went blank. I couldn't remember what he was talking about. **MY** version of our first meeting was when I saw him on the very first day of Wainavo freshman year across the parking lot. He was scrawny and nerdy, and wore thick glasses. But there was something about him that instantly had me hooked.

"It was maybe a month or two after settling into everything freshman year and it was during dinner. I was being teased by the older Med kids because I asked them for tips. I walked away from the table to get a sandwich and you were in line. You must've heard what had happened because when I got there, you whispered '_whatever you are, be a good one_'. I walked away from you then, but in the back of mind, I remembered. It took me awhile but I did."

And then it dawned on me. The one memory that mattered over them all, had disappeared from my mind. But he remembered what I said, and partially remembered me.

"Ever since then, I've tried to be the best at everything at school and I made that happen. But there's something I haven't done the best at." He said.

"What could you possible be bad at?"I blurted out.

He smiled a serious smile, before stepping out of the spotlight and closer to me. Before I could really comprehend it, he was in front of me.

"I haven't been the best at treating you the way you deserved. But I swear to you I will try. And I will be all that you want me to be."

And with that, he didn't need to say anymore. I leapt into his arms bringing my legs up to wrap around his waist and my arms locked around his neck.

"I just want you. I want the Logan I dreamed of for four years of high school. The one I saw the very first day of school in the parking lot." I said crashing my lips against his.

It wasn't the perfect kiss or the kiss I dreamed of, it was much more. It was the real thing; imperfections with a rugged beauty. It was ours and nothing could take that away from us.

_Well, nothing accept the cat calls from the back._

"You go big brother!" I heard Dak yell out somewhere in the balcony.

I smiled not bothering to look for his face. I only locked eyes with Logan, absorbing him in. Keeping it for as long as I can.

"Uh, go **me**! I knew this would work! I mean how couldn't it. This was my idea."

"Shut up, Jett. Don't ruin the moment." Dak yelled.

Logan and I giggled, both of us feeling giddy at the outcome of everything. For a moment, however, Logan's eyes turned to a state of confusion as he gripped my waist tighter.

"Wait, you've only known me for a few months, Cam. We didn't even know each other all these years, how did you dream of me?" he asked quizzically.

I thought for a moment about telling him the truth. I mean if we were gonna have an honest relationship then he deserves to know about everything, right?

No_. No, he does not._

So to cover it up, I pulled him into another kiss. Making sure that all thoughts of the past were forgotten and that the future is the only place that we will be.

* * *

><p><strong>Three more chapters left.<br>**


	22. Let's Go on an Adventure

**So this chapter is completely unbeta'd but feel free to hit up my beta** **_color my world bright._** **She's a great writer and has some awesome stories. ****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (show or franchise). The plot is mine.  
><strong>

**Sorry for any typos, misspellings, etc.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

What is the catalyst for change?

If one were to think about it, there's always that one thing, maybe even that one person that jump starts it all.

And then _**bam**_, we're screwed. There's no way to stop it and no way to control the rate it goes. All we can do is wait and pray that we don't get the short end of the stick.

Maybe it was my inner best friend, but I could sense her passing, and for some odd reason my mouth just had to open and blurt out my anger. I was in the Commons for lunch, opting out of eating with Logan or the theatre kids in order to get some space and time of my own. With fourth months of school left, I had some things to go over and some plans to finalize.

"So, you're gonna walk by me again and act like I don't exist? I swear, you went into the wrong major my dear. It seems pretending is more of your thing." I said.

She stopped. Her blonde locks whipping around her face as she turns to face me, her face glowing red. She walks back to where I was sitting but she doesn't sit down, instead she stares me down and for a moment it's _satisfying_. Because I have her attention and I have her right where I want her.

"What now? _Do you think you're better than me because your life is great all of a sudden?_" Jo answered lacing her questions with venom.

A typical Jo move when she was upset, but I was prepared. She wasn't going to make me feel guilty for something that was not my fault to begin with.

"You know me better than that. I'm no better off than anyone else in this world."

She rolled her eyes, taking a seat at my small table, glaring at me in every way possible.

"Do you know how unsatisfying it is to hate you? You're not the type of person that I can just hate unconditionally." She whispered self consciously.

"Things change, but some feelings always remain the same. The thing is, I'm not sure what changed. What is making you so mad at me? What did I do?"

She leaned back in her chair tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I tried so hard to do everything right. I pushed Steve your way just so you could get rid of that God awful obsession. I've worked my ass off to get good grades and make amazing music. I did everything I was supposed to and look where I ended up. I don't have a boyfriend anymore, I barely have any friends left, I don't even know if my Major is worth it. I might not even get into college! I've got nothing Camille and somehow you're still standing and I can't help but feel that it's unfair. It's unfair that everything just magically works out for you." She answered bitterly.

"And you think it's my fault all this happened to you?" I answered through clenched teeth.

Sure, maybe the roles were reversed. When Jo first showed up at school, she was the center of attention. Every one of the teachers praised her talent, even those who taught academics. Jo was the girl. Everyone was jealous. And deep down I knew she liked it that way.

When I became friends with her, my popularity did anything but rise. But that was okay. I was hell-bent on doing it all on my own. When people finally did take me seriously, I still wasn't on Jo's level. She was a prodigy. Her voice was soulful, her ability to play multiple instruments was extraordinary, and she was gorgeous. And I was just ordinary.

Until I got on the stage. And then I was the center of attention. People knew me when I was on stage, even if it was only in small roles, I made sure I was noticed.

Thinking about it now, everyone knew what to expect from Jo. She'd get into the finest music school, go on to play Music Halls all over the world. No one knew what to expect from me, and in a way I proved them wrong.

"I'm not blaming you, but we both know that this isn't how we planned it." Jo replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The words were sharp. Yet, they hurt as much as I thought they would. Maybe it was because I understood now.

"No. No it isn't. And you are blaming me. This isn't some stupid tv show, Jo. This is real." I said slowly.

"Don't go into dramatics, Camille-" She said rolling her eyes.

"It's not dramatics if it's true. You're mad because for once-**_once-_** in this friendship you're not the one that everyone is focusing on. The one time, everything is okay for me, is when your world is crashing down. I tried my best to always be there for you and you screwed me over in more ways than one. And then, you have the nerve to say that?" I shook my head, tired of the day already.

Jo was silent, and I knew I was right. Suddenly my lunch didn't matter, I stood up, gathering my stuff and left Jo at the table. I honestly didn't know where I was going but I knew I couldn't stay near her.

What hurt the most was that she didn't even bother to deny anything. She didn't even call after me as I walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan PoV<strong>

"I still think this is all my doing. You and your brother need to get off your high horses, and admit that you guys would be nowhere without my brilliance."Jett stated cockily.

I glanced away from my laptop screen and over at him, just as he shot me a million dollar smile. I'm not even gonna lie he did have a big part in all of this, but I would never admit it openly to his face. Dak merely shrugged as he went back to his own homework, opting to ignore his room mate rather than egging him on.

The past few weeks had been more eventful than I'd ever thought they could be. Camille was different. Honestly, I knew that from the start but dating her just changed things completely. At first, I thought the transition would awkward, maybe even difficult. But it wasn't. It was so smooth, that I was starting to wonder if were a couple all along and never noticed.

Our schedules were a bit busy, but with compromise we managed to see each other often. Some nights were spent in the theatre as she worked, and others were spent in our dorms or at the library. We were going into a routine, and oddly enough I liked it. And I liked her a lot more too.

"Oh God, he's got that look. He's thinking about Camille." Dak said exasperated.

"Should we give him some alone time?" Jett smirked.

I glared at the both of them before shutting down my laptop and turning to look around. Other than Jett and Dak hanging around, my room had been pretty lonely. Steve had opted for graduating early, and had moved out, supposedly moving back home. His side was clear, save for his desk, dresser and stripped bed. I had been so used to having a room mate that being alone seemed too odd.

Perhaps, even a bit lonely.

"Oh dear, don't tell me you actually miss that jack-ass!" Jett said watching me.

I sighed, but shook my head.

"Well, good. He caused enough trouble as it is." Jett answered, going back to looking in a hand held mirror.

Before I could say anything else, a soft knock at the door echoed throughout the room. I was about to get up and get it, when Jett jumped up and rushed to the door. He fumbled with the lock for a minute, until he successfully opened the door for Camille.

She looked puzzled for a moment, but smiled upon seeing Jett. He held out his hand and Camille accepted, giggling at Jett.

"Hi, I'm Jett Stetson. Future model, gorgeous face, even better personality, and the reason Logan had the balls to ask you out. Come on in." He said leading her over to me.

I threw a pen at Jett's head, which narrowly missed and ended up landing on Dak instead. Dak shook his head at the both of us before standing up and giving Camille a hug.

"Hey Cami. It's been awhile."

"I know, what's up?" she said, smiling honestly.

She was dressed in a white Wainavo t-shirt, some pajama pants, and flip flops. Her hair was piled on top of head in messy bun, that made oval face appear more defined. She looked gorgeous, even if she was only going to go sleep. I, on the other hand, was still in my Wainavo navy polo and slacks. She must've felt my gaze on her, because she turned from Dak and smiled hugely at me. The action made my stomach flip and the blush crept slowly but surely up my face.

"Aww, he blushes. How romantic. God, I am such a genius." Jett thought out loud.

Dak smacked him upside his head, before pushing him out the door.

"We'll be back later for our stuff." He said with one last wave to Camille and I.

"But wait, it was just getting good. Come on!" Jett yelled as the door closed.

Camille burst out laughing and so did I. I held my arms out for her and she came to sit on my lap, somehow fitting perfectly.

She brought a chaste kiss to my lips and I smiled into the kiss. My grip on her waist tightened, and her arms wrapped around my neck slowly. Our lips came apart but we stayed locked into position as I stared in her chocolate eyes.

"I will never get used to this." I said aloud.

She smiled, shaking her head.

"You? What about me? I've waited for this for a long time now. I'm still waiting to wake up." She answered.

I smiled back, thinking about the night we got together. The memory still freshly carved into my mind. The night was full of firsts for us and revelations on my part that made me realize that I will never be the same. Something had definitely clicked for me, and I never wanted to go back.

"You know, how long have you waited for this? Every time the topic comes up and I ask what you mean, you always change the subject." I questioned.

Her body tensed against mine and her arms dropped from my neck. She avoided my gaze entirely as she looked around the room, no doubt for a distraction. I was curious as to why the topic always made her so distant and a bit antsy. I figured that the question was simple, but from they Camille had been acting, it wasn't as simple as I had thought.

"Cam, what is the big deal?"

She finally looked at me, and a small smile tugged at her lips. She held out her hand and pulled me up as I took it.

"Where and what are we doing?" I asked.

I was only met with a mischievous grin, and a shrug.

That was the first time that I realized I should be highly afraid of my girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

At this point, I'd like to think that Logan is stuck with me. Sure, college and graduation is another thing, but we'll get there when we get there and figure out the rest. But for the time being here at school, I want him to be mine, and for that to happen, I need to offer a bit of the truth.

I dragged him out of his room and dorm and decided to embark on an adventure. I wanted to show him what truly started it all.

Our first stop was the Wainavo parking lot. The memory of seeing him there on our first day at Wainavo was so sickly fresh that this had to be our first stop. The parking lot was blocked off by a tall, metal fence that was impossible to climb over, so I merely stopped in front of it and pointed to the exact spot, twenty feet away where I first saw him.

"Almost four years ago, I first saw you standing right over there. Your hair was longer then, but you still had that boyish grin of yours. I think, no wait, I **_know_ **that you were talking about all the things you were going to achieve at Wainavo and how much fun you were gonna have here. Your mom smiled at you but nodded her head. She listened to you the whole time, but from the look on her face, it was like she knew you would somehow do all of that and more."

I looked at Logan as he stared at that spot and then at me. His face was almost hard to read as he took in everything I had told him.

"That was when my crush started. You were the cutest boy I had ever seen and I couldn't let that go. I knew if my dad hadn't pulled me along, I would've followed you until you noticed me and said something. It wasn't until a few days later, I saw you walking around. I couldn't get you outta my head."

He wasn't rejecting any of what I was saying, so I took one last look at the parking lot and tugged on his hand for him to follow. The street lamps were the only thing that offered us any sense of light. It was getting close to curfew, so barely anyone was outside. Those who were payed no mind as Logan walked quietly beside me, our hands perfectly entwined.

The walk to the Medical building was short and quiet. Once we got to the destination, we turned slightly and headed over to the nearby bushes. I walked through the bushes over to my usual hiding spot. Logan stood on the sidewalk, watching me and then looking back at the building.

"You hang around a lot here, especially outside studying right over there." I explained pointing to a corner in the shade.

He nodded, following my hand.

"I always had some free time when you did, so while you studied or just read, I would sit here watching you. You were just so cool, and for some reason I couldn't let you go. I didn't spend all of my free time watching you, but when I could fit it in, I did. Do you know that this is how I found out it was your birthday freshman year? I think your roommate at the time said something, and I went crazy trying to figure out what to get you. I ended convincing one of my friends to get me into the kitchen in the dining hall to bake you cake. I don't know if you got it or anything, but I remember working so hard to make it."

"I did." He answered finally.

His answer shocked me. I figured by now he'd be too weirded out to even continue on with me.

"I remember that cake because the same day I got it was the same day the dining hall almost burned down. To this day, I don't think the faculty knows who almost burned it down."

I blushed and even though it was dark out I was sure he could see. He reached out to me, offering his hand to help me out of the bushes.

"I can't believe you went to all that trouble, just to get me a cake. You could've gotten expelled!" He said shocked.

"Hey, I never said I started the fire. There was no proof to link me to it." I defended.

"So in other words, you did it." He stated.

"Yeah..." I confessed.

"Well, my lips are sealed. So, where to next?" He asked looking around.

I felt bewildered. The fact that he hasn't called the cops on me or called me crazy was astonishing. To tell you the truth, I didn't have anywhere else to take him. It's not like I could tell him about the Logan shrine I had in my room back home, nor could I show him all the stuff I had saved on my laptop. All in all, I think I've told him the basics.

"There's no where else. Well, no where near as important as these two places. How are you handling this so well?"I asked.

He shrugged as if that was a decent answer. We started walking in the direction of my dorm, with our hands clasped tightly around each other.

"Eh, I should be freaking out right now, but for some reason I'm kind of honored."

_Honored_? Well, I didn't see that one coming.

"I mean how many guys can say that their girlfriends have stalked them, given them a cake every year since he was fourteen, and knowing you there's probably so much more."

**_Way more_**. If he only knew.

"So, sure. It's a bit weird but I guess because it's you, it balances itself out."

I smiled at that, stopping to kiss him. "You're cute."

"You're beautiful. And the most intriguing person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Thank you for everything."

Something about the way he said, made everything seem okay. And it was.


	23. For All That I Am

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (show or franchise).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

Sugar coated. Overloaded with layers; each evoking a new flavor, a new destination and a new taste that drives the need for more. But when those layers diminish and all you're left with is the memory of that piece of candy, you realize that you want it again and again. It may not taste as phenomenal as it did the first time, but that doesn't stop you from wanting it.

Yet, the real problem arises when there's no means of getting that candy again and you're left to reminisce about what you once adored about it moments later.

"So, do you have a back up plan? You know if the Juilliard thing doesn't work out?" Logan asks hesitantly.

I try not to cringe as the subject comes up once again. I take a moment to put my pencil down on the mahogany table and look around the library. It's midnight, and though it's way past curfew, seniors are getting reprieves in order to study for exams. The conversation kept coming up and each time I gladly found away around it. I didn't want to think of the repercussions that would arrive from not getting into my dream school.

We're definitely alone, something I wasn't hoping for. Even the librarian was gone, then again I'm not sure if I've ever seen her actually in the library. I finally gave up looking at the main entrance and wishing for someone to interrupt and turned back to our little fort near the historical fiction section.

"Law school." I answered.

And I swear_**. I swear.**_ Logan just stopped. I'm not sure if the look on his face was of shock or pure disbelief. Either way, I found myself getting annoyed . Sure, theatre had been my life for quite sometime now, but the law was too. It's not like I adored it or anything but I really enjoyed it most of the time.

Logan's jaw remained slack while his eyes (purplish bags and all from lack of sleep) were wide and I could practically see the gears working around in his head.

"Law school..._oh_..." He said finally.

He went back to highlighting a sentence in blue as if nothing happened moments before. This time, it was my turn to be in shock. It wasn't the first time that he was surprised or dismissed a confession of mine, but it was the first time that I was pretty sure he didn't believe me. Not even sensing my anger, I threw my pencil at Logan, hitting him right between the eyes.

"Hey!" He hissed.

"Yeah, hey." I bit back, "You don't believe me do you?"

I had caught him. He held that deer in the headlights look proudly, but I wasn't about to show any mercy.

"_It's not that I don't believe you_..." He trailed off.

"You just don't believe that someone like me could ever get in nonetheless practice law." I retorted.

"Camille, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I was just a little bewildered." He tried unsuccessfully to explain.

"Or you were being ignorant."

"Camille..." He tried in a tired tone.

I ignored him, dipping into my bag for a specific item that could end this conversation once and for all. When my hand touched it's smooth surface, I grabbed it and placed it on the table. Logan's brown eyes narrowed suspiciously as I slid it over to him.

"What's this?" He questioned, pointing to the letter.

I shrugged, motioning him to open it and reread the words that my father and I had gone over so many times before.

I watched as his eyes apologetically read line after line of my acceptance letter to Duke University for their prestigious law program this summer. Once he was done, he looked incredibly guilty.

"So maybe I was wrong to assume." Logan tried.

"Maybe?"

"I was wrong Camille. I guess I don't know much about you like I thought I did. I'm sorry. I really am."

"You know, I just want you to ask once in awhile. Acting is my life, but it's not the only thing I live for. "

"But why law? It's a bit far fetched from acting."

"My dad's a lawyer. Back in Connecticut, he owns his firm and everything." I explained proudly.

My dad was pretty bad-ass at what he did, and I could never belittle that.

"So, like a family business of sorts?"

"Yeah."

"And your mom?"

**Wrong question to ask my dear.**

I snorted. "What about her?"

"What does she do?"

"Things."_ and people._

Noting my snort and the blatant look of distaste on my face, Logan should've known better than to try and ask me more about her.

"So, she's not a lawyer too?"

"Nope."

"Where does she live?"

"Where does your mom live?" I countered.

"You know that already. She lives in Texas with Dak's Dad."

"Oh yeah." _Reverse psychology was not a good trick when your boyfriend is a genius._

"So where does your mom live?"

"As far as I know Paris."

"Paris, Texas?" He questioned.

I looked at him weirdly.

"No, Paris, France. You know with the Eiffel Tower and all?"

My last statement silenced him, and it was strange for me. My mom hasn't been a touchy subject for me in a while, the fact that I wanted to jump Logan for even bringing her up worried me. I didn't want to choose now to be soft. In a few months, I'll be at college, making my way through the world with absolutely no help from her.

"Look, I didn't mean for this to come down on you like this. I just wanted to know more about you." Logan said sliding his hand over mine.

It didn't calm me down all the way but his touch definitely made me feel safe. I got up and walked over to his side of the table and sat on his lap, letting his arms and warmth speak their own separate apology. I nuzzled his neck, suddenly craving his touch and the feeling that only he could give me.

"What do you say we hang this stuff up and go back to my dorm? It's closer and I really want to lie down. All these books are making me light-headed." I joked.

He smiled, placing a slow but long kiss on my lips as he stood up lifting me along with him. I smiled into the kiss as he took the moment to spin us around in a circle evoking a few giggles from me.

"Of course. You think I could sleep over?"

"What do you think I was asking in the first place? But actual sleeping, I gotta get up early tomorrow." I answered feeling giddy from the moment.

"Fine by me."

We gathered our stuff and made our way out the main entrance with our hands linked. We were both in our pajamas, so there was no need to make any stops. By the time we got to my room, my eyes could barely stay open. Jo had take it upon herself to move out and room with Lucy who had a room all to herself. I guess I couldn't blame her, after what happened during our last fight.

I pulled Logan to me as I crashed into bed. The sudden exhaustion was inescapable and the way Logan's arms slid around me brought me way more comfort than it should've. He placed a kiss to my temple as I slowly let my eyes droop.

"Would you do me the honor of being my date to Prom?" He whispered.

I shivered as his breath brushed against my cheek.

"Please, you've been my date for the nearly four years. You didn't even have to ask." I joked confidently.

"Is that so?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it is. But I'm glad you asked anyway." I said happily before letting the sleep finally take over me completely.

By then, my mother was forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Third PoV<strong>

"So, have you decided what you're wearing yet?"Carlos asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

He sat with his legs crossed on the floor with his laptop placed slightly to the side as he at carelessly, letting chucks of lettuce fall to the floor. But then again, it was his room anyway, he could do what he wants. He was relaxed, taking a break from classes to catch up on some much needed studying.

"For?" Stephanie asked, highlighting a paragraph in her textbook.

Carlos sighed. He didn't even bother glancing behind him at Stephanie on his bed. He knew he wouldn't like what he saw. The closer Prom got, the more Stephanie became distant. He tried to let it go, because well, he was the one who asked her to stay a little bit longer. Yet, it was like she was already far away.

The looks weren't there anymore and neither was the feel. Every touch stung, because it wasn't reciprocated. It was like Stephanie was giving up completely. This isn't what he had planned.

"Prom, Steph. Remember? _**Our deadline**_?" He answered bitterly.

Her head snapped up and she glared at the back of his head from her spot on the bed. Her curls smacked her in the face almost violently.

"Excuse _you_? You wanna try that again?" She said warningly.

Carlos shook his head barely acknowledging her anger. He stood up, fixing his khaki slacks and white dress shirt. He grabbed his bag off the floor and went for the door.

And then that's when their perfect little picture finally _**cracked.** _

Stephanie jumped up and threw the book she was writing in right at his head. Carlos jumped a little as he felt the pain course through his already ill-feeling head. Neither of them remembered anything after that. There was so much punching from Stephanie's side and Carlos was taking it gracefully, already feeling kicked and beaten by her for weeks now.

When he finally realized he was going to bruise profusely from the beating, he grabbed her arms and forced her onto the bed, making sure not to hurt her in any physical way.

"You act like I'm not trying. But I am. I am trying." She said through clenched teeth and almost tears.

Carlos sighed, letting go and getting off of her. She shouldn't have to try to love him. It should and was supposed to come naturally.

"But who are you trying for? If you don't want this, than don't take it. _Don't take what you don't need from me Stephanie."_

"I want this. I really want this." She pleaded half-heartedly.

"No, sweetie. You wish you wanted this, but let's face it you don't want it like I do."

"Carlos-"

"I'm not mad though. I was, but I'm not because I should've known."

And he wasn't mad. He was just tired.

"It's not like that-"

"But it will be. If you still want a date or even just a dance for Prom, come find me. If not, then I hope you have a great time." He said honestly.

He stood up, grabbing his bag once more. She didn't stop him this time. There was nothing to say to make any of this easier. _And God, she wished she could've made it easier._

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV cont'd<strong>

A lot of people would categorize Kendall as stupid. Or insane.

Too harsh, let's just stick with stupid. But what could he say? He was a gentleman at heart and there was no way, he was going to miss out on going to Prom with his high school sweetheart, even if she hated his guts.

So knocking on her door was easy. Stopping the door from slamming in his face when she saw it was him, was _**utterly painful**_. He stopped the door with his Vans clad foot and pushed it open to let himself inside. She scowled and moved away from the door and obviously was too tired to fight him.

"Josephine, would you do me the favor of going to Prom with me?" He said as nicely as felt necessary.

The scene wasn't romantic. **_Come on_**. He was in a Polo and Wainavo blazer and slacks. He looked flushed from running across campus to get to Jo's new dorm location after she moved out of Camille's room. She was still in her blue bunny pajamas, after opting to take a mental health day to write **Taylor Swift-esque** music.

None of this screamed romance, only pure teenage angst.

"I'm going with friends." Jo replied curtly.

**_You still have some?_** Kendall's smile didn't falter at her reply, he only got comfortable on her yellow bedspread and smirked.

"What friends?"

"Music Majors? You wouldn't know them." She said, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Ah, and let me guess where this conversation is heading. Somewhere in the next few sentences, you're gonna tell me how much better their music taste is compared to that of your_ original_ friends and that they are so full of depth and sincerity?" He said dead on.

She rolled her eyes at his dramatics but the shift in her posture told Kendall he was right. He placed the sunflowers he had ordered on her bed carefully before standing.

"I'll let you have your night but you _double pinky ankle sweared_ that you would dance with me at Prom. And a promise is most definitely a promise. So, Prom is coming up. I'll meet you at the center of the dance floor when they play our song, okay?" He said sternly.

Jo's mouth opened in shock and in reply, but nothing actually came out.

Kendall slipped out of the room smiling. Something told him that Prom was going to be a night to remember.


	24. Prom

**I know, I KNOW. Where the hell have I been? School along with the lack of inspiration and my usual lackadaisical ways have taken over everything and that's why it's been so long since an update. But I'm back and hopefully this chapter gives you all everything you've been wanting for awhile.**

**Thanks to my beta, _color my world bright, _for betaing this for me and getting me back into the habit. I really do hope you like how this chapter came out. **

_**Guest #1: I'm happy you like independent Camille in the last chapter. I wanted Camille to have a strong character w/o letting anyone take that away from her. She's been a fighter throughout the story so I felt stupid even thinking about making her weak b/c of Logan.**_

_**Guests #2 and #3: Ta-da! Here's the update, y'all have been waiting for! Hope you both like it.**_

_**Pacific Popsicle: Glad you love the story. This isn't the last chapter but I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing! I needed that luck!**_

_**Littlewonders14: Hey sweetie! Thanks for that last review. I'm glad that you think so much of this story and have been following this one as well as the others for so long. I hope this one doesn't disappoint!**_

_**Alecks454: I'm glad you thought the line was funny! Hope you find some funny ones in this one too!**_

**And to the rest of you who followed, favorited, or reviewed thank you! I really do appreciate you all for reading and being loyal readers of this story. I hope you guys haven't given up hope for this story and I hope you all enjoy it. BTW shout it to ganda87 for having this as her only BTR story that she reads and reviews! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

><p><strong>Camille<strong>

"As wrong as this may sound, I hate that this has happened to you." Mr. Waltz said somberly.

My eyes widened for the billionth time since entering his office ten minutes ago. It had taken him forever to begin speaking and it was kind of annoying. The fact that I had been in Trig working on some practice packets for finals when he called me out didn't ease my mood either. Being in his huge office usually felt like home, but these days it felt like a courthouse and he was the judge waiting to give my sentence. I fidgeted in my seat hoping that he'd get on with it. I'd rather have him rip the bandage off quickly rather than slowly.

His room was a bit musty and since all of his furniture was made out of wood, the dust piled up. I knew it would always stay this way, but I couldn't help the cleaning suggestions building up. I never really noticed how messy it was. There were papers everywhere, along with old props and equipment. The only clear space was the pathway leading from the door to my seat.

"Camille? Are you listening?" He asked.

I nodded, looking right at him. His lips held a firm line, one that could easily mean bad news but his eyes seemed to screamed in defiance. I felt a tug of warmth pull at me before I quickly shot it down, knowing that now was not the time to get my hopes up any higher than need be.

"I'm listening sir." I answered dutifully.

He nodded and then reached a pale hand over to the drawer on his left and pull out a big yellow envelope. I had to tuck my hands under my thighs to keep from snatching the envelope from his hands. I didn't want to be rude, especially since this could make or break everything.

The Juilliard crest was placed exquisitely on the paper and was practically mocking me from a few inches away. Mr. Waltz teased me a bit by drifting the letter back and forth leading my eyes in every other direction. Finally he dropped the letter on top of a stack of scripts in front of me. I lunged for it and didn't even feel offended when I heard Mr. Waltsz laugh. I tore the letter open and read my fate.

"Just thank the little people when you're world renowned, okay?" Mr. Waltz joked.

And then, losing every last bit of self composure I had, I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Camille cont'd<strong>

Later that day, I found myself hand in hand with Logan in the door way of the hotel ballroom. My eyes widened and my jaw was slightly ajar as I took in the decorations and the people. I could feel all the energy making its way up to me as I welcomed it excitedly.

"Well this is creative." I yelled over the music.

He nodded, taking in my red ensemble before breaking out into a grin. The crooked smile was enough to get me going for the night.

My head was moving in all directions as I tried to take in everything as much as I could. Logan looked shocked as well. When everyone heard that Prom was going to have a circus theme everyone was a bit skeptic. The circus was childish and not something seniors would think of as their last hoorah before heading out into the real world. But this... this was something else. The hotel ballroom was covered in a variety of colors and props pertaining to the circus and surprisingly enough it wasn't tack or odd.

The lighting was dim but you could see the outline of everything and easily find your way through the dance floor. The hotel ballroom was covered in oranges, reds, and playful blue colors with circus-like paraphernalia. My dark red dress fit the occasion perfectly and I was happy that I chose it. The place was bigger than I thought it would be but the scenery was perfect and made everything look fun rather than tacky and had the clubby feel without overdoing it. The speakers blared Miley Cyrus' "Can't be Tamed" and for a moment I thought I was going to die from such perfection.

The mood was like lightning; striking anyone who dared to not have fun. Everyone felt it and everyone embraced it. Well, everyone but Logan.

We were still standing in the doorway, so I pulled him over to the right side of the door. We stood against the wall for a moment, embracing the wallflower persona.

"It's not as creepy as I thought it would be. No clowns, no weirdos, and nothing that can scar me for life." Logan said jokingly as he looked at everyone dancing against each other.

Virtually, we were the only ones not moving.

I looked at him skeptically before shaking my head.

"Well, someone had some childhood issues with the circus." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well down in Texas fairs and circuses are a big deal. Dak loves them and so does my mom." He explained over the music.

"And you don't?"

He shook his head before pulling me into the crowd, not too far from where James and Annie were dancing.I smiled at their cuteness as people began pushing against me, signaling that it was time to dance. I managed to twirl around ridiculously for awhile before realizing that Logan wasn't dancing with me. He was standing there looking around at everyone which wasn't working well for him since the people around us where going to practically knock him over. I smiled slightly grabbing his hands and moving him closer to me.

"Dance, Logie." I whispered into his ear.

He shook his head awkwardly as he tried to free himself from my grasp. My arms tightened around him as I tried to rock into him.

"That wasn't a suggestion, Logan. That was a command." I said, this time my voice deepening.

"I can't dance." He offered.

This time it was my turn to shake my head at him. I pushed him back, grabbing only onto one of his hands and brought him into me. If he was a tad bit lighter, I might have been able to dip him. He looked at me weirdly, as if he couldn't believe he had just done that. I pulled him back in, this time he rocked with me.

"Correction, sweetie. You can dance, you just can't dance _well._ Like me! I can't dance but that doesn't mean I don't do it. This is Prom and you're supposed to have the time of your life here. _Don't you wanna have it with me_?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me for a moment, before smiling and this time he pushed me back and brought me in for a dip and a kiss.

"I'd love to have the time of my life with you."

This kid was just too cute for words.

As we both started dancing up again, I noticed a familiar looking blond peeking her head around. I knew who she was looking for and I could only hope it was for the right reasons.

* * *

><p><strong>Third PoV<strong>

There was a good chance that all of this had been a mistake. Breaking up, coming here, looking for Kendall. All of this wasn't in their game plan, but tonight was the last chance. It was not or never him and Jo, and she wasn't going to let him go as easily as she had done in the past. She looked around for him, though it was hard. Everyone was rocking out to the Miley song and people just kept bumping into her. Each time she felt someone against her, something in her stomach bubbled and she would smile only to find that it was a stranger and not Kendall.

He promised that they would meet at the center. He would never go back on a promise, he was just a little late. For a moment, she stared straight ahead locking eyes with Camille. Camille nodded to her and gave her a small smile before turning her attention back to Logan. The gesture was nothing but held everything that Jo needed.

And then she felt him. It was like his eyes were sending her signals and she got them loud and clear as she turned to face him. They were only a few feet away from each other, but it was the closest they've been in a long time.

Kendall was genuinely surprised. As promised she was there. Then again, it's not like Kendall would've cried if she wasn't. His heart probably would've shattered in a billion pieces but no_ big deal_. Her hair was done nicely and flowed to her shoulders while her gold and white dress glimmered against the circus lights. She looked stunning standing there in the center of the room, waiting for him.

She didn't move from her spot but held out a hand for him to come join her. The smile she held on her face was enough of an invitation for him. Still, Kendall all but ran to her side, admiring the girl in front of him.

Kendall tried not to be too excited. They were broken up after all and if Jo saw even a tiny bit of weakness in his eyes, there was no way of telling what she'd do with it. Once in the center, their bodies gravitated towards each other, offering what little was left of their previous spark. Kendall felt it and as Jo wrapped her arms around his neck, he let himself go.

They danced along slowly, even though the DJ was obvious playing a fast song. For some reason, they both could hear a song that only the two of them knew. It was slow but had a powerful piano tune that made the moment perfect. Sure people noticed that they were dancing off-beat. How can you dance so slowly to a Ke$ha song? But no one dared to bother them.

"You missed me." Jo stated.

Kendall wasn't surprised. Jo had always been blunt by nature but the fact she had to state what so painfully obvious stung a bit.

"Well, that doesn't sound like a question." He answered sarcastically.

"I missed you, too."

And she meant it. It took her everything in her power to admit and realize it but she did. She missed his green eyes and everything meant by them. The fights didn't matter right now, nor did any outside problems either of them had. All that mattered was the fact that they were together and they weren't even fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile a few feet away... <strong>

"So let me get this straight, you're responsible for Wainavo's cutest couple getting together?" Heather Fox questioned.

As Jett smiled conceitedly, Katie and Dak shook their heads in amazement.

"Why am I not surprised that he's milking it for all its worth?" Katie said.

"He's my roommate, so I'm not even surprised." Dak answered.

Heather, however was taking it all in. For a moment, Jett wondered if he should try the modest approach, but then the thought of not getting credit for something so wonderful took over. Though Heather was just a sophomore and he was a junior, the light in her eyes when he saw her joy was enough to keep him going. Plus, the fact that she looked gorgeous in that yellow dress of hers was great too.

"Of course! Logan was so scared, but I gave him that added push and then _**bam**_!" He answered arrogantly as he dipped her.

Heather squealed as a great big grin carved itself into her face. Whatever Jett was trying to do was working and working very well.

Beside them, Dak and Katie continued to dance. They were so caught up in themselves and Jett's growing ego that they didn't notice Kendall's growing proximity. Correction. Kendall dragging Jo over to where they dancing so they were casually brushing-well **_pushing_ **against Dak.

"This is actually nice. Not as cliché as I figured it would be." Katie announced, gazing around the ballroom.

"I know, whoever thought of this circus theme did a damn good job. Kudos to them." Dak replied.

Katie smiled and wrapped her arms around Dak's neck. As Dak slipped his arms around her waist, he felt a jab in his shoulder.

"Ow!" Dak said turning around, only to be met with Kendall's glare.

"If your arms go any lower than that, _I will kill you._" Kendall stated.

"Kendall!" Jo reprimanded.

"I'm just saying. Nice to meet you by the way." And with that, he turned back to Jo.

Katie rolled her eyes and directed Dak's eyes back to her.

"Well, at least you met my brother." Katie joked.

"And might be killed by him." Dak laughed nervously.

"Oh don't worry about him. He was joking."

"_**No, I wasn't**_." Kendall chimed in.

Dak's eyes widened and he made sure to switch places with Katie so her back was now against Kendall's.

"Your dress is really beautiful by the way. You're beautiful too." He commented, ignoring Kendall's obvious anger.

"Thanks. Camille helped me pick it out."

And the dress really was one to see. It was a strapless periwinkle piece that was perfect for her and didn't add or lessen her age. Her make-up was barely there, but accentuated the look along with her curls. Tonight, she wasn't just a freshman, she was Katie Knight. She had a real identity that someone wanted to get to know. Dak made her feel special and though Kendall did continue to glare at them after that, there was nothing that could ruin the comfort they both felt with each other. Sure, it was unheard of for a junior and freshman to be at Prom together but it worked.

And Katie was living the freshman dream.

* * *

><p>While all their friends enjoyed the lights and the dancing, James and Annie silently slipped out of the hotel ballroom to their own adventure. With her heels clicking against the mosaic tile of the floor and her giggles echoing through the lobby, Annie could feel the energy and happiness of the night growing within her. Her strapless mint green dress stopped at her knees and her hair was perfectly straightened. James pulled her along, ignoring all the obnoxious glares that they were getting from the concierge and everyone else in the lobby.<p>

"James, where are we going?" She questioned one she felt the cold air as they made their way outside.

He shrugged and slowed their pace. He kept her hand in his, only letting go momentarily to slip his jacket over her shoulders.

"It's a surprise." He grinned.

They were now walking alongside the hotel, away from the parking lot and everyone else. It was dark outside, and no doubt nearing midnight. Prom was halfway over. Up ahead Annie could see the shining lights that were strung along a walkway leading to an area behind the hotel. The only sounds were their breathing and the sounds of their shoes against the concrete.

"I would say close your eyes but I want you to see all of this." James stated.

She wanted to ask him what he meant by that but it was soon obvious. The walkway that she first got a glimpse of was more beautiful than she had originally thought. There were purple and white orchids lining the way to the white iron fence. Behind the fence stood a table all made up with candles and food for them.

Annie's heart raced as she tried to comprehend what her boyfriend had done.

"You don't like it?" The panic evident in his voice.

She shrugged, only because that was the only thing her mind would let her do. The scene was perfect._ Everything_ was perfect. She just couldn't put it into the right words.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I can take this all out and we can go back. I thought maybe you'd like this. Come on. This is stupid anyway." James complained.

Annie raised her finger to silence him.

"Shush. This is the sweetest moment of my life. We're gonna sit down before I start crying over how much I love you right now. Got it?"

James smiled wordlessly, opting not to do a little happy dance. He led her over to the table and let her relish in the moment. Once he sat down, he realized what she had said. It took a moment to truly wrap is around it but he got it.

"You love me." He said.

She smiled at him and shrugged.

"I love you too." He answered.

"I know."

They never did make it back to Prom but that was okay. Their version was way better anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Ballroom<strong>

The whole night had been pathetic. Well at least for Carlos.

He stood by the punch bowl quietly hoping that none of his friends would see him. He sure as hell could see them. James and Annie were long gone well over an hour ago. Kendall and Jo had opted for dancing the night away and Logan and Camille were in their own world. They went from dancing to taking pictures to just standing there on the dance floor looking at each other. They didn't care that people were giving them dirty looks or the fact they had stopped moving in the middle of the dance floor where people were trying to get by. Carlos had already counted the number of people who had tripped over Camille's dress on both of his hands and three of his toes.

Yeah, that's how bored he was.

He waited and waited. He even searched the whole ballroom and parking lot for her. But she wasn't there. See, that was at the **_beginning_ **of Prom and now it was pretty much the end. The end of so much more than a stupid dance.

When people he used to hear people say that someone else was the best part of them he used to laugh.

Later on, he began to cringe.

But now he gets it. And boy, does he believe it.

When nothing's going for you and you're honestly going to crash there's always that piece of that person that'll carry your weight and save you from the tragedy.

Sometimes, the affection is beautiful. Other times, it's heart wrenching, because now he feels like a fool for ever letting it get that far. Standing at the punch table and seeing his friends at the corners of his eyes, he's ashamed. The blame is solely on him and he doesn't understand why. He can't find a reason to be mad at Stephanie for not showing up, so that has to mean he was the problem.

He puts down his blue plastic cup of punch on the table and fixes his suit. He doesn't care that the host just got on stage and is getting ready to announce Prom King and Queen. He walks straight through the crowd, blatantly ignoring the stares and the smiles of people telling him that he's definitely gonna win the title. They don't see his pain but then it hits him that he's smiling. He can feel the curl of his lips and the nod of his head as he responds to these people. He picks up the pace until he's through the crowd and at the door.

Just as he puts one foot through the door he hears the MC gush about how this year's Prom King and Queen were a match made in heaven and how he wouldn't be surprised if they were soon married.

He wishes that he still truly believed that. Just so he could understand the purpose of _this moment in his life_...whatever _this moment_ may actually be.

He's completely out the door when he hears his and Stephanie's names called and everyone crying out in applause.

He's completely disappeared by the time everyone else realizes that neither of them are there.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is. Next chapter will be the last and I'm pretty sure there won't be an epilogue either. Though these days I'm very fickle.<br>**

**If you'd like to, please read my one-shot for Lucy and Kendall. It's really Lucy-centric and basically my take on how no one knows where Lucy is or when she left the Palm Woods.**

**Lastly, thanks for reading and if you'd like to, please review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any error is mine, by the way.**


	25. Do You Want it Too?

**Thanks to my beta _color my world bright_ for taking the time out to look at this for me and help me out. You're the best and I know you're gonna kill it on the SATs!**

**To all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story and I, thank you. **

**Thanks to ganda87 for making this the only BTR story she actually reads.**

**There will be another chapter after this and that chapter will be done in less than two weeks. That will be the last chapter and will be an epilogue/graduation of sorts.**

**Thank you and I am very sorry for the long wait. School took all I had and I needed to focus. I'm here now! Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! **

* * *

><p>The curtain is finally closing, and the story seems to be far from ending.<p>

Or at least that's the way I see it. When I sit back and think about all we had been through in this year alone, my head spins and I have to bring myself back to Earth. As I think about just how far we've come and all we've done to get to where we are now, I realize that we have changed and only some of it might truly be for the better. It's like the moment of truth is rapidly approaching and I'm not sure that each one of us will survive, but then again I'm not sure who would thrive in the first place. Wainavo is losing its magic to me with each day that passes now, and I realize the magic and pride I always felt towards being a Wainavo student has passed and for now, I didn't know what that meant. I know that there is no point crying over graduation. Being in high school, whether it's a boarding school or not, means that you have to accept the fact that after four years, you won't mean shit.

All the achievements you've had and all the people who like you may have helped you get into college but after that you're on your own. In college, you're just another number trying to figure yourself out once again. The only true difference is that this time when you graduate, you're a big boy/girl. No time left for playing around. This is your moment. You either embrace who you are and what you wanna do or lose it all in failure.

Well, at least that's how I see it.

But if leaving Wainavo meant that I was ready for the rest of the world, then I didn't feel like it. I could barely clean out my dorm room and send everything back home without wanting to crawl under my bed and hide. It's just too difficult. This isn't just another summer in Connecticut or wherever my dad felt like going with me. It was the summer that would prepare me for my college career and would probably be the summer I say goodbye to my dream. Or at least one of them.

I glance over at Logan's sleeping form on my bed and smile and then turn to look at the off white envelope that held my acceptance letter from Julliard. My dreams did come true. I got the boy and I got the school. I technically got all I ever wanted. Beating the odds is always fun at first, but then something always shows up later that proves that winning isn't everything.

_"Yes, dad. I know. I promise to go to dinner with you when you come to visit." I laughed into my phone. _

_I walked around my side of the room and began to pull off various posters and playbills from the lavender walls. I was still in my Mickey Mouse pjs and had opted to start unpacking early rather than spend a useless day in class. Finals were technically over for us seniors so going to class on a daily basis wasn't an option anymore. I had just taken down a few Broadway playbills when my dad brought up the inevitable._

_"How's Logan?"_

_I shrugged even though it was obvious he couldn't see me. Logan was at a meeting, trying to get everything together before graduation. _

_"Out. School stuff."_

_"Hmm, okay." My dad said sullenly._

_"You okay there? I thought I was supposed to be the one upset when my boyfriend isn't around." I chuckled into the phone. _

_He was silent for a few moments too long and that was when I knew what he was going to bring up._

_"Where are you guys gonna go from now?. Graduation is in what? Two weeks? Then what? You come back to Connecticut and then he's back in Texas. You gonna do the long distance thing?" He questioned._

_I sat down on my bed and sighed. I really didn't need this right now but hanging up wasn't an option. Knowing my dad, he'd probably fly out just to know the answer. _

_"Dad, I don't know and I don't care. Can't I live for right now?" I offered._

_"I didn't raise you to be that way. Have a plan, Camille. You should always have a plan..." He answered back._

_"Well, guess you didn't raise me the way you thought you did. What do you want me to say? It's not like I want a ring. Hell, I don't even know if I want to be with him forever."_

_"I'm not asking all that. Do you want to live with him when you guys graduate? What are you guys gonna do over the summer? Long distance? That never works. I mean you guys are going to school 45 minutes apart from each other. Things could happen."_

_Things could happen. But that's not what I wanted to hear..._

Feeling the stress of everything creeping up again, I grab my Logan journal and flip to one of the few pages available.

**My Room, My bed, 3:56 PM**

**His mouth is slack as the snores quietly simmer out of his mouth. He's relaxed in his sleeping form, obviously unaware of the turmoil whirling through my thoughts. He's not thinking about our future. I know he's not. Even though he's the mindful one, avoiding it makes it so much easier. We don't want to leave each other, but staying together forever is a commitment that even we know isn't practical for people our age. I smile a bit, though. Knowing that we're really on the same page. it sucks to think like this but I'd rather have what we've got now than a long distance future full of unnecessary compromise. **

**In almost every cliche, teen drama there's always the couple that fights for each other. There's always something trying to keep the couple apart but the couple always tries to stay together. Sometimes it works. They prevail and get to live together as lovers and have their dream. Or you could be in a Nicholas Sparks movie/novel and just have some sort of tragedy that involves either someone outside of the couple dying or one of the main characters dying. **

**I just don't want to be a high school sweetheart. I don't want to be a lover who will be forgotten in the future. But I also never planned on having Logan forever. My plan was always to get Logan and have Logan as mine, but I never thought to plan ahead of that. **

"Camille, stop stressing please." Logan says groggily from his spot on the bed.

I pretty much jump out of my skin with a squeal and drop my journal on the floor a few feet away. Logan's eyes never open and he didn't even flinch when I jumped. For a second, I look at him skeptically hoping that I wasn't crazy and randomly hearing his voice speak to me.

"Logan?" I question shakily.

"I'd like to think that we're the only ones in this room, so unless you're calling yourself Logan now, than yes it is me." He says this time sitting up and looking at me.

My eyebrows grow crooked in confusion as I try to decipher whatever the hell this boy was trying to say. He smiles that stupid crooked smile of his and the confusion was gone, even the one prior to his awakening. He holds his hands open for me, but I shake my head smiling back at him. He smirks and launches himself off the bed, only to tackle me on the floor.

"Lo-Logan, ha, stop!" I squeal through the laughter. His fingers hunt their way across my skin as I fail miserably to get him off.

"Nah, this is fun." he answers smiling into my neck as he nuzzles against me. I wrap my arms around his neck as I realize that his once hungry hands are now ghosting over my hips and finding their way around my waist.

"This is definitely more fun." he whispers against my lip.

Just as his lips brush up against mine, the door to my room opens and Jo and Kendall come in hand in hand. Logan and I don't bother to shift our positions since we'd caught them in some questionable acts since they got back together at Prom a few weeks ago. Thy both stop and glance over us, only to shake their heads. I give them a quick look over and see their flushed cheeks and Jo's yellow t-shirt and white shorts combo looking a bit disheveled. That and Kendall's green and grey plaid shirt was oddly missing a few buttons.

"Aww, look hon. The kids are home." Logan sighs sarcastically as he moves to get up.

"What fun!" I retort in faux happiness.

He pulls me up and sits on my bed as I fix my top. Jo and Kendall have the nerve to roll their eyes at us shamefully, as they make their way to her fully stocked side of the room. All her posters and things are still up and I can only shake my head at the misery she was gonna have to face to try and find boxes and pack at the last minute like the rest of the senior class will be doing.

"Seriously, how is it that we're leaving in like two weeks? So many things have happened this year, I can't really imagine that all of its gonna be over." Kendall declares thoughtfully.

He stretches out on Jo's comforter with his head in Jo's lap and I can't help but suddenly see their future. The way she looks at him doesn't need an explanation because it all makes sense. They need each other. They have each other. It's beautiful but needy but stupid all at the same time. They're going to college together. As I think about them, they tell Logan all about how they're going to stay here in California and go to UCLA. Even though Kendall's family is back in Minnesota and Jo's family is back in Georgia, they were making plans where they could easily fly back and forth. Everything was planned and precise and so put together that I had to stop myself from thinking about it.

I ca't help but compare my relationship to theirs. What if Logan and I don't figure it out? What if graduation ends being a _"well, it was fun, but we're done"_ moment? I cannot be dumped at graduation. That just isn't happening. But what would happen?

"Crap, I just forgot. I have some last minute stuff I need to wrap up with Mr. Waltz and the other senior theatre kids. If I go now, I could be back in time for dinner." I announce suddenly feeling like the room was just too crowded.

Everyone shrugs it off and with a kiss from Logan and a random hoodie from my computer chair, I walk out of my room and away from the thoughts haunt me the most. I'm hoping that by the time I came back, I'd have the answer I was looking for or at least have a grasp on what I was truly trying to ask myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos's PoV <strong>

The school is a ghost town. Everyone's pretty busy anyway being that finals are approaching for the underclassman and the seniors are running around trying to get last minute things settled. I have to be one of the only seniors who even attempted to just get it all over with before everyone else did. Well, there's Camille too, but I knew she wanted to get the whole Wainavo thing over with. Just like her, I don't want to leave anything important here at school and I also don't want to get anymore attached to it. I have to say goodbye.

The fact that I couldn't care less about anyone else at the moment is probably the best reason for me wanting to get packing over with. Prom night had sparked something in me and after walking away from it, I feel inclined to do nothing but look forward. The fact that I had also seen Stephanie on my way out had a lot to do with that change too.

_Flashback_

_I can hear them. The voices clapping and shouting my name along with Stephanie's are deafening. The energy that surges through me isn't enough to get me to turn around and embrace their chants of glory. All I want is to get the hell out of here and back to my room. The fact that this has been the worst night of my life is enough motive for me to hide under a rock for the rest of my life. _

_I check my watch and I realize that I still have enough time to call a cab to come get me instead of waiting for someone in the group to go home. Logan and Camille are definitely not on their way out. If anything Camille might be on the hunt for me. She would be the first person to worry about my current whereabouts. I am in no mood to answer any questions or face any sort of confrontation. _

_Right when I take out my phone to call for a taxi, I hear my voice being called out frantically. At first, I cringe as I imagine Camille running to me, trying to figure out what's wrong. The cold night air brushes against my face as I look up to the dark sky, silently praying for an escape. No escape comes and I'm stuck looking up at the stars as a set of footsteps stop a few feet away._

_"Carlos?" The voice breathes questioningly._

_This time, I flinch. My face is still stuck upwards and I begin to beg rather than pray for an escape. This is so not Camille. Camille would be ten times better than having** her** calling out my name. After waiting hours in that stupid ballroom watching everyone have the time of their life, I wasn't about to give her any more opportunities to ruin this night even more for me._

_I need at least a minute, hell even a second where Stephanie isn't torturing me. _

_"Yes?" I sigh._

_It was supposed to be a whisper and I knew, even without turning around that my response stung. I hear the click of her heels and I know that there is a chance that she took a step back._

_I finally put my head down and turn to face her. And to my dismay, I gasp when I finally took in her appearance. _

_She's perfect. The way her curves are etched nicely in her lavender dress is magical. It flows carefully to about two inches from her knees. Her hair is up in a high ponytail with a few loose strands left out and curled. For a moment, I thought she was glowing. She had to be because she looks so radiant and suddenly every curse that I was ready to spew her way is caught in my throat._

_I swallow for a second, and she takes that as a moment to move closer until she's only a couple of feet away from me._

_"I know, I'm extremely late. But I had to give this to you. I had to give you one last dance. You deserve that much." She replies somberly._

_Her light brown eyes scream in apology and she lifts her hand for me to take. At any other time, I would've jumped to take that hand and pull her into me. But now, I'm full of hesitation. _

_Her words keep circling around in my head, and I find that I'm not angry but I wasn't happy either. I feel like she isn't here for me. Her asking me to dance isn't for me. **It's for her**. Coming here doesn't mean that we're going to have one last moment together. None of this is meant to ease anything for me. I may have deserved it but that doesn't necessarily mean that she was going to give it to me._

_This was all for her. _

_The fact that all she wants is to move on and forget didn't kill her conscience. She was always one to do the right thing no matter what._

_But I don't want to be the right thing. I want to be the best thing. _

_I want her to want to be in my arms. Not feel like she has to. _

_"You are late. But that's okay. I think you gave me enough. Good bye Stephanie." And with that I walk away._

_But I do wait. My footsteps aren't as fast as they should be and my ears are listening a little too closely. The sounds of car horns honking are the only things I'm catching. When I finally hear the clacking of heels against the parking lot pavement, my heart begins to swell. _

_I take a chance and look back only to have my heart break one last time. _

_She's walking away. Her ponytail swings back and forth as her steps quicken. I don't even bother to see where she's running to, I just turn my head back ahead and pull out my phone. My fingers shake as I search for the cab company's number. Even when I finally get them on the phone, only one thing seem to haunt my mind._

_She never once says good bye._

And from there, I moved on. School's ending soon, and I won't be stuck in the Wainavo jungle anymore. I still haven't decided whether to stay in California or go to NYU like I had planned with Stephanie. Either school is going give me great opportunities at what I want to pursue. But my heart doesn't know which one it wants more.

I take a spot at a nearby round table and look around the Commons. Aside from a few, small groups I'm the only person around. I spot Dak and Jett easily since they were talking to Heather and Kendall's little sister Katie. From what I hear, they all hit off at Prom and are already forming their own group. The thought of them forming a group like ours leaves me breathless as my mind explored all the adventures we had throughout our Wainavo time. It was fun, but foolish all the same.

"Well, you look just like me. Full of thoughts but so lost." Camille whispers, sneaking up behind me.

I jump out of my seat, nearly knocking over my chair. I glance around quickly as I hear her chuckle in response. I fix my blue hoodie before sitting back down. Camille pulls up a chair right next to mine and smiled softly.

"Hey." she starts.

I give her a smile.

Finally, someone without a motive.

"What's up, Cam?" I answer, relaxing in my seat.

The sun is setting so the sky's orange and pink landscape serves as our scenery. Dak and Jett's group are the only one's left besides us.

"Chilling, I guess. I had to get the hell outta my room though. It was getting way too crowded." She answers, obviously frustrated.

I cock an eyebrow, beckoning her to answer my silent questions. She rolls her eyes for a moment before letting a hefty sigh slips through her pink lips. It's then that I take in her appearance and see that she's practically in her Pjs. She's in some grey sweatpants and what's probably Logan's hoodie. With her curls hanging down sloppily from her messy bun, it's easy to notice the tension in her eyes. I place a reassuring hand on her shoulder and only a second later I find myself scooting closer with my right arm draped over her slim shoulders.

"Talk to me. Is it Logan? Did you guys break up?" I ask, suddenly putting all my attention on her.

She shakes her head.

"Nah, this time, I think it's me."

"How?"

"Haven't you ever planned up until a certain point, but when you finally get to that point you don't know how to keep going for there? I don't know where to go with Logan. I'm not sure if there is anywhere to go."

I nod thoughtfully, trying to think of something solid to say to her.

"I love Logan. I'm in love with Logan. But will I be in love with him months from now when I'm in Julliard? I have no idea. And that's my problem. Annie and James have it planned out. Jo and Kendall have it planned out. And you-" She says cutting off.

She drops her face into her hands, and shakes her head shamefully as she realizes her mistake.

"I'm sorry Carlos. That came out so wrong!"

"No, it didn't. Me and Stephanie had it planned out and she still does. She's going to NYU."

"Wait, what about you?" she questions.

This time, it was my turn to sigh.

"I don't know. I can go either way. I could stay here and go to USC or UCLA. Or I could to NYU, my first choice."

Camille glares at me and shook her head again.

"NYU was you dream before Stephanie. Hell, New York was you dream before Stephanie! You can't just sacrifice it because you're avoiding her or something. You deserve to have your dreams!" Camille exclaims dramatically.

"And so do you!"

"Don't turn this on me!" she hisses.

I roll my eyes and look around. The sun has finally set and the street lights were going to come on soon. We're the only ones left in the Commons and there was no doubt that everyone had gone to dinner.

"Camille, I don't want her to think I'm some sort of psycho stalker that's been keeping tabs on her or something. I'm not that type of person!" I yell, looking at her.

She gave me a pointed look and I instantly flinch when I realize my choice of words.

"But there is nothing wrong with keeping tabs or being a stalker. I mean, you're a well rounded person and you're a stalker. Minus the psycho..." I retort.

It seems to appease her so I continue on.

"Everyone keeps telling me what I deserve, but only I can choose what I actually take. I deserve to be mad at Stephanie right now but I'm so happy for her and myself that I can't even do that. I accept what happens to me, because I can't control what happens to me all the time." I state.

"Carlos, I-"

"And maybe you have a lot on your plate, Cami. I don't doubt that. But you have such a blessing. You got your school, the guy of your dreams, and you have us. You built something here, Cam. We all did. That doesn't mean you have to end it here. Do you wanna end it with Logan? Do you really?"

She's quiet for a minute as she ponder it. I know deep down she don't want to. But she has to understand why. We had to be sitting there in silence for awhile. The street lights come on and there's a slight breeze in the air. Camille shivers a bit and even though I tighten my grip on her as her shivering gets worse.

Right when I open my mouth to speak, a voice calls out to us.

"Carlos? Camille?" Logan yell out.

Camille nearly jumps out of her seat the same time I choose to turn around. I give him a weak smile and turn to look at Camille. She nods her head and we both stood. Logan's a good thirty feet away and as we walk towards him, Camille whisper to me.

"He's perfect. He gets me. I get him. There's no explanation needed. There's no need for it to end here. Can I really get what I want?" she asks.

I look over at Logan again, and this time I realize the whole group wasn't too far behind. From what I could see, everyone's there. _Everyone. _James, Annie, Kendall, Jo, Dak, Jett, Katie and even Heather. But it isn't them that surprise me. It's Stephanie staring right at me with a soft smile. Even though I had already boarded the ship to the land of acceptance, hope was still there.

"You can, Camille. You can have whatever the hell you want. And I will be right there with you watching it happen." I smile.

"Wait, what?" she asks curiously.

"New York sounds way more appealing now."

She laughs and I can feel the relief pouring out of her and me too.

Before I know it, she's in Logan's arms and I'm engulfed by the group. I take one last glance at the Commons before slipping my arm around Stephanie and leading us all to the dining hall.

I have no idea what's going to happen in a few months and neither does anyone else, but at least we know who we'd be when we got there.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. This chapter seems to wrap up pretty much everything. The final and complete wrap up of the characters will come in the next chapter. I promise the next chapter will at the latest come out on July 8th. I really wanted it to be my birthday gift to all of you. Plus, I'd love to wrap up this story before I turn 17 since I started this story out at 16.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear what y'all think!**


	26. And I Will Be

**Thank you to all of you who read this story and followed, favorited and added me to your alerts. **

**Thank you to my beta color my world bright for having such a huge impact on this story and myself as well. You definitely made my writing better and I owe you a lot for that.**

**Thanks to ganda87 for supporting me in this story and encouraging me to update. **

**Thank you to my guests and silent readers for always keeping up and not killing me when I took months off and never updated.**

**Thank you to EVERY SINGLE READER AND REVIEWER who took the time out to click on this story and read it. The fact you guys are still here is amazing. So, thank you.**

**Last but not least, a special shout out to Emily (ghostgirlmd), Harita (happygirl57) and Kaylia (prettylocks111). You guys have been with me since my very first Lomille story and kept the Lomille dream alive for me. Thank you my fellow fangirls and friends!**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's PoV<strong>

And this was it.

My boxes were packed.

My plane ticket was booked.

The goodbye letters that I wrote to all of my friends (even Peggy, though we're not exactly friends) have been given out to them.

It seemed that everything was falling into place, but I couldn't find it in me to leave. I had an hour before I actually had to be at graduation and I couldn't help but feel like something is missing. I sat in front of the Medical building reminiscing about my time there. All the late nights studying and trying to impress everyone and making sure that I was the best. For a while, that was all that mattered. Getting good grades, proving myself, and making sure everyone knew just how smart I was. As the memories flew by, I realized that that wasn't the case anymore. Sure, I was proud of how far I'd come and who I was but I realized that I had changed from my original direction.

I was no longer the Logan Mitchell who was obsessed with school and grades and just success in general. I learned that it was okay to have fun and drown myself in something that wasn't school related. I learned to love something and someone other than myself and school and I was totally okay with it. This year was more fun than anything and I couldn't let that go yet.

I glanced straight ahead of me and noticed a familiar grassy area twenty feet away. The thorny bush that once meant nothing out of the ordinary suddenly meant everything. All the times that I didn't even acknowledge it when it hid a big part of my future. It held the one answer to the question I had avoided for awhile now.

With one last look at the building and the bush, I walked away and towards the auditorium.

* * *

><p><strong>Camille's PoV<strong>

The auditorium was packed. Or at least that's what the hum of the crowd revealed. The floor lights had yet to turn on, so the graduates had to walk blindly down the aisle and find the appropriate seat. Wainavo liked to be dramatic so not showing the graduates until graduation officially started was just another act. I'm not even going to lie, I've waited for this moment. Past seniors always gushed about the feeling of adrenaline that flowed through them the second the lights turned on and everyone clapped and cheered.

We didn't need an arena like other schools for our graduation since the graduating class was always so small. A hundred kids or so usually made up the graduating class. This auditorium was the perfect place for something like this. The memories I had of this place were endless and the love I found here was priceless. Logan up on that stage again would be wonderful. Only this time he would be valedictorian. School had let out for summer break two days ago, so a lot of the underclassman were still in town. As I walked to my seat, I tried to look around for my dad or Katie but I came up with nothing. The faces blended in with each from where I was.

Once I was in my seat, I unlocked my phone and shifted through a few text messages. All of them ranged from distant family members congratulating me about today to Katie complaining about her mother crying over Kendall graduating. It was so entertaining that I almost missed the cue for the lighting.

It was right then when that I realized just who I was sitting next to. She tapped me on the shoulder and I was surprised. She wasn't the one sitting next to me during practice the day before and I could've sworn she was a junior. Her blond hair was curled around her face, and she had little make up. I could see a bit of her white dress peaking out from the little opening that we all had in our robes. She looked good. She smiled at me and for a second, I hesitated. Then again, she wasn't trying to kill me so I took that as a sign.

"Are you sitting in the right place?" I asked, trying not to sound as suspicious as I felt.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to get my revenge on you or anything. Because I got invited to go to UCLA early instead of waiting a whole year I had to be added in last minute."

"Wow." I said impressed.

Before she could answer, Principal Rocque came on.

"Give it up for Wainavo Academy's class of 2012!"

And the madness begun. Shouts of joy and excitement surged through the air as the lights turned on. I had to take a second to get used to the light but when I did, my heart swelled as I saw my dad on the balcony holding up a colorful sign with my name written on it. It was hard to take him seriously with his three piece charcoal grey suit so I ended up laughing at his attempt at waving the sign.

He was getting dirty looks from all the neighboring parents so Mrs. Knight had to get him to sit him down to avoid any confrontation. Heather and Katie wore matching black blouses as they giggled over my dad's actions. I shook my head and looked ahead of me since it was time for Logan to make his speech. He looked so cute but serious with his usually spiky hair pushed down onto his forehead and his matching midnight blue robe.

I felt a lot of pride knowing I was the girlfriend of the Valedictorian. A lot of people will probably ignore what he's going to say but I'm all ears. My man was on stage and he was going to get all the attention I could offer. As Ms. Wainwright announced his name as Valedictorian, Peggy and I jumped up in approval, both of us yelling his name obnoxiously.

I shot Peggy a dirty look as she sat down and to my surprise she actually looked apologetic! I had to clench my jaw to keep it from dropping to the floor. I sat down slowly, not taking my eyes off her once. That is until Logan spoke.

"These last four years at Wainavo have left me better, smarter, and more equipped to handle what life throws at me. But that's why you parents send your kids here right? To hone their craft in order to be prepared for what is to come. I thought that's all that mattered. I never thought too big of having too many friends or going to non-educational school sanctioned functions. I mean, how was that going to get me into Harvard?."

A few people laughed, and I smiled as I slowly realized how this was going to go.

"But my senior year changed all of that. The one time I let go and shied away from the person I always _thought_ I was, was the one time I truly _knew _who I was. I had fun. I met new people who are the best, most interesting people I've met so far. And I met a girl who I never truly noticed until it was almost too late. As cliche as all this sounds, it changed my whole direction and viewpoint on life. I finally feel like I really can do and be anything. This speech may not be what you expected. Hell, I've had this speech written since freshman year and yet I'm speaking off the top of my head and not even looking at this piece of paper."

The room was so quiet. Everyone was so focused on Logan and what he was saying. I held my breath, waiting for him to continue on.

"I'm happy to say that I will be at Harvard this coming fall. And I'm also happy to say that the same girl I talked to you guys about earlier is coming to New York with me."

I smiled, as everyone began to shift and Principal Rocque got up and started to wave his hands frantically to avoid any more distraction. Just as he reached the podium, Logan spoke again.

"To my fellow graduates, good luck. To my girl Camille, I will go anywhere with you. And I will be all that you want me to be and then some. I will follow you anywhere. I can't promise you forever but I will stay as long as you want or need me. For my parents and the faculty, thank you for being some of my best teachers and influences. For my friends both new and old, I'll keep in touch. And to Camille Roberts, I love you baby. Congratulations Class of 2012! " He said into the microphone.

That was the defining moment as the low hum of everyone's whispers filled the air and the eyes of a few faculty members rolled around. People were searching for me and waiting to see the look on my face. I smiled, nodding my head, even though I knew I was probably lost in the crowd to him.

"And I, I will be all that you ask of me." I whispered to my self.

I was rows away from the stage, but I could still see Logan's smile that could only be for me. He stepped down and took his seat with the rest of us. Principal Rocque was so red as he stepped up to the mic to continue the ceremony, I thought he would explode at any second. His ridiculous goatee seemed to outline his balloon of a face even more than usual.

As he talked, I felt Peggy tap me on the shoulder again, this time for a different reason.

"Look, this may be a little too late, but I am sorry. I purposely tried to take Logan away from you even when I knew how much you liked him. That wasn't cool." she whispered.

I searched her face, looking for any signs of deceit but I came up with none. As much as I wanted to be a bitch and ignore her attempt, I couldn't. I didn't want to end my time at Wainavo on such a bad note.

"I get it. I honestly do. And hey, I wasn't that nice to you either. The fact that you're apologizing shows that you're being the bigger person. That and you actually seem to mean it. I'm sorry too." I said as nicely as I could.

I thought back to my Parent's Day shenanigans and cringe. I didn't need to do that. _Don't get me wrong that plan was so damn genius_. But also so damn mean.

"Um, what happened to you after Parent's Day?" I asked her.

Peggy shrugged but smiled. Her pearly whites were almost blinding as she blushed.

"I've been good actually. I explained to my parents that it wasn't what it looked like but I have to admit it wasn't too bad. You never know what the future holds. No hard feelings though, surprisingly enough." She answered truthfully.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Her confession left me with a few questions but I didn't want to pry. It wasn't my business anyway. The relief I felt for not causing any damage to her life was bubbling over and I felt a sense of calm hit me as names were being called. Peggy gave my hand a squeeze and shot me a smile as everyone started getting up.

I glanced in Logan's direction and could see him making his way to his place in line. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, finally understanding what was happening here.

As several of my friends' names were being called, I never once hesitated to yell out or scream. By the time, Logan got up there I wasn't sure I had it in me to scream. So, I waited. I waited as people screamed his name and clapped for him. Right as he walked off stage, I placed a hand on Peggy's shoulder and steadied myself as I got up on my seat. Just as he walked down the stairs, I screamed at the top of my lungs and all eyes flickered to me.

"I love you, Logan Mitchell!"

He had a look of surprise on his face and he searched for me in the crowd. When he saw me standing so high up compared to everyone else, he let out a laugh and shook his head.

He tucked his diploma under his arm and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"I love you too, Camille Roberts!"

I had to admit the dirty looks coming from Principal Rocque were worth it. I got down and Logan proceeded to go back to his seat. My name was up next and as I walked down the aisle towards the stage I felt so good. I felt like I had actually done something that mattered. I had proven my dad wrong and made my dream come true. I snagged the guy I've wanted for four years. And I'm going to be going to college with him in the same state. All was so good. Too good, and I wasn't going to question why.

For once, I was going to go with the flow. I was going to have my moment and own it too. I stepped on stage and grabbed my diploma and shook hands with the faculty. I stopped and offered a little pose because there was no doubt in my mind that my dad was taking as many pictures as possible. The screams flowed through me as I could make out a few distinct voices of Jo, Kendall and the others. When I made it down the stairs, I heard Logan's voice calling me. When I raised my head to look at him, he was standing on his chair just like I was before, clapping and yelling like a maniac.

And I was so proud to call him mine.

I don't remember making it back to my seat. I really, truly don't. I do remember the midnight blue caps floating in the air and me finding my way into Logan's arms. We were the only ones in the middle of the aisle and while I knew we should have been in our seats, the temptation was too much as my lips crashed into his in the best kiss ever.

In that moment, we weren't at graduation. We were in a place of our own, one that only we could see. There were no more questions. No more hesitation. Just pure joy, respect and love. No one else was there but us.

The kiss was too brief and I tried to hold him in a bit longer by biting his lip as we came apart. He groaned a bit and whispered against my lips.

"We have the whole summer together, Cam. The whole summer. What are we going to do?" He whispered.

"Oh, trust me when I say I have it all planned out." I grinned.

And I did. As graduation came to an end and we found our families, I finally felt okay. I was satisfied. It may not last long but it was here now and I planned to enjoy it. No matter what happens, I know that I'm going to be okay. Abraham Lincoln once said, "Whatever you are, be a good one." And I plan to do just that. I will be a great student. A great actress. A great daughter.

But most of all, I will be me, and be the best that I can be.

And no one will ever take that away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this ending puts things into perspective. My main goal for Camille as a character in the story is to maintain her sense of self while growing along with the other characters. I didn't want her to change herself or her goals for Logan or anyone else. <strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this story and I'd love to hear all of your thoughts concerning the ending. Please review if you'd like. Thank you again to all of you and I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm not sure when my next story will be up but I am writing. **

**Thank you so much. I love you all. **


End file.
